The Drama's Of A Teenage Life
by Priestess of Passion
Summary: (COMPLETED&RE-EDITING)A DBZ HS fic. The gangs go through everyday life. vegeta and Bulma grew up as neighbors, he loved her eversince and everyone knows it except her. See how they go through HS and how they get together! Kidnaps, family secrets.
1. A New Year

Author's Note: New story! I'm just going through and editing it, slowly….really really slowly. I should probably tell you know that I like big families!

Thank you **little-fighter88** for inspiring this story and beta-ing it!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the charactors in this story, except for the original ones.

* * *

**Prologue**

A sleeping figure rolled over pulling a pillow over her head to block out all the sound.

"BULMAAAAA" a distant voice screamed. Heavy footsteps were heard running down the hall.

"Sweetheart you're going to be late." Bunni exclaimed, frantically pulling her daughter's covers off; then running over the pull the drapes back.

"Ummfest…" A mumble came from the blue beauty when all the light and noise finally hit to her.

"MOM!" A six-year-old girl screamed from the hall in anger, pounding on the locked bathroom door. "Beniko's been in there for an hour already! Tell her to get out! I need to use the washroom!"

"Beniko! Honey, let your sister use the washroom!" Bunni yelled making Bulma growl at the loudness.

"First come, first serve!" Came the reply from behind the door.

Bulma woke up in the mist of all the chaos. She walked past her mother who was trying to dress Boxer while he squirted water at a screaming Benchi.

She rolled her deep set of blue eyes and screamed when her eyes landed on the clock.

"7:25!" Bulma shrieked, wide wake now. She ran to the bathroom down the long hall. "Beniko! Get your butt out of there, NOW!"

The door opened revealing the six-year-old twin of Benika. Bulma and Beniko rushed in to get ready.

_(Next door)_

"Vegeta Vegeta Vegeta Vegeta Vegeta," A little boy and girl chanted the name over and over again, to the flame haired teen that lay under the covers.

"Go away brats!" A growl came from under the covers.

Ayumi and Genji exchanged glances; smirked, took a deep breath and screamed at the top of their lungs.

"VEGEEETTTTAAAAA LIKKKESSS BUL-" Before the two got to finish, they were swiftly carried out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Ayumi and Genji giggled knowing that it worked every time.

_(Briefs House)_

"Sweetheart!" Bunni's high-pitched voice rang after Bulma as she climbed in her BMW convertible. "Be a dear and take Benchi to school today."

She rolled her eyes and honked several times, "Come on Benchi!" She screamed, urging her little sister to hurry. In the back seat the twins were fighting over a beat belt.

"-NO! This is mine!"  
"THAT is yours! This is mine!-"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Nuh huh"  
"Uh huh"  
"Uh huh"  
"Nuh huh"

And on it went making Bulma slam her head on the steering wheel in exasperation, not aware of two amused onyx eyes looking at her.

Nor was she aware of the noise her car was making with her head laying on the horn.

"Women! You're waking up the whole damn town!" Vegeta yelled over the lawn, starting up his own car.

"The name is BULMA! I would have thought you'd know that by now." She raised her head, her burning sapphire eyes focused on him, sarcastically. " I mean gee, I've only been your neighbor since we were 4."

He smirked ready for his daily morning argument with the fiery woman. "I only remember the important people, woman."

He added the end clearly, his smirk widened when he saw that she was about to jump out her car and smacks him. But her little sister ran out, making her send him a deadly glare all the while backing out of the driveway.

_(School)_

"Juu!" Chichi screamed across the parking lot when she saw her blonde friend.

Juu smiled and waved back along with Krillin as Chichi and Goku neared.

"Can you believe this is our last year!" Chichi asked excitedly, her brown eyes shining with joy.

"I know! Time went by so fast!" Juu laughed.

Just then a sleek black Porsche rolled up, turning heads. Music blared out as Vegeta opened the car door and stepped out.

"Vegeta!" Goku smiled waving to him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at how much attention Goku was attracting to the both of them. He walked over to them, not even glancing at any of the girls that were ogling him on the side.

"Where's Bulma?" Chichi asked as soon as Vegeta stopped in front of them.

"Why the hell would I know where the woman is?"

"Look at that bastard…" Juu snared with venom in her voice, everyone followed her eyes and saw who she was talking about.

Vegeta tensed, hate filling his every pore. There on the bleachers sat Zarbon, acting as if he was god's gift to the world with girls all around him.

"That fuckin' man whore. I don't see what Bulma sees in him." Chichi muttered still glaring at him across the parking lot.

Everyone knew that Zarbon had been crazy about getting Bulma ever since she broke up with Yamcha; who had cheated on her a week ago. He has been sending her cards, stuff animals, chocolate, flowers, all kinds of stuff trying to win her affection.

"Hellooooo!" an impatience voice jotted them out of their glares. They turned around the face a blue haired beauty.

"I've been calling you guys all the way across the parking lot!" Bulma huffed.

Juu and Chichi instantly squealed and hugged their best friend. Instantly gossiping about the latest news. The boys' rolled their eyes and followed them inside to get their schedules.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think about the first chapter? Here's a the family tree. 

Bulma: 17  
Big bro-Trunks 23  
Sister- Beniha 15  
Sister(twin)- Benika 7  
Sister(twin)- Beniko 7  
Sister- Benchi 5  
Lit bro- Boxer 4  
Sister- Benio 2

Chichi: 17 Big Bro- Chishou 26  
Bro- Chiyuu 25  
Bro- Chikao 23  
Bro- Chikato 13  
Bro-Chihaya 6  
Bro- Genichi 4

Juu (18): 17  
Twin Bro- Jay (17)- 17

Vegeta: 18  
Sister- Hanayo 23  
Sister- Asumi 12  
Sister- Uzuki 10  
Sister- Ayumi 7  
Lit Bro- Genji 5

Goku: 18  
Bro- Raddize 20  
(Twin) Bro- Turles 18

Krillen: 18


	2. Daily Announcements

Author's Note: EKKK! So this is my new fic. So you guys like so far? I hope so! I also have this on www . mediaminer . org (backspace when c&p) under the same name. So if you want to leave a review for me there then that would be awesome too!

Thank you **little-fighter88** for beta-ing this!

_Disclaimer_: I don't now DBZ or any of the characters, sadly. You can totally tell that I messed up Zarbon in this fic. Sorry to all the Zarbon fans out there!

* * *

**Chapter 1**: _Daily Announcements _

"Veggie-chan, what do you have?" Bulma asked looking at his schedule, her eyes brightened, "YAY! We have the same classes together!"

"O joy! Another year with miss know-it-all!" Vegeta said sarcastically, secretly delighted at the fact.

"But if you're able to make it into all classes then I guess that means you're not as dumb as I thought you were." Bulma said innocently making Vegeta not know where the smirk or scowl but added, "But then again, they might have just made a mistake on your schedule."

She laughed merrily, grabbing his arm to pull him to their first class before he could explode with anger.

Chichi shook her head as she watched the two walk off.

"They would make such a great couple." Chichi said to her boyfriend Goku.

He smiled and nodded, agreeing.

"Maybe-"

"No Chichi." Goku cut her off, already knowing what she wanted. "Just let them be. They'll fine each other soon enough."

"You mean, she'll fine him soon enough. He already found her." Chichi corrected and sighed. "You know, for someone as smart as Bulma she can be pretty dumb about some thing's."

"Don't worry about it." Goku reassured her, walking Chichi to her class. "I have a feeling we won't have to wait that much longer." He smiled, 'I can just feel it.' He thought.

……..5th period…….

:…And now we have a special announcements…:

Vegeta, who sat behind Bulma, rolled his eyes in annoyance. Everyday the same old geezer announced some useless crap saying it's special.

His eyes soften slightly when he looked in front of him and saw a perfect picture of Bulma tapping her pencil on her desk, hand on her chin and looking out the window.

: …Bulma, this poem is made for you… : A deep voice from the speaker called her name catching her attention, causing her to stop her tapping and lean back on her chair.

The whole class turned to look at her, while listening to the speaker.

:You're the sun in my sky, the light in my dark universe.

You are the reason I live and wake up every morning,

even if it is just a mere glimpse of you.

You are everything to me. Everything. :

A pause as he proclaimed his love for her to the entire school. In the back some girls awed at the romance some practically swooning from the words.

Everyone looked at Bulma for her reaction, even the teacher looked up from her textbook.

Bulma sat leaned back in her chair, an unreadable expression on her face that was mastered by the years with Vegeta. A flicker on the speakers and his voice came on again.

: I know that you've been hurt before. But if you would bless me with just one chance, just one chance to prove myself to you, you would make me the happiest man in this universe. I swear to all the heavenly gods above that I would protect you from all harm and shield you from all pain. I love you Bulma Briefs. :

Vegeta nearly growled out loud. He didn't know whether to be worried about Bulma falling for that bastard or jealous of the bastard's approach on what is _his_. But one thing was for sure, he felt rage; deep blinding angry.

…………Another Class Room…………

"Damn, the bastard is pretty good." Juu said still shocked that Zarbon would actually proclaim his love to the whole school. All the girls in her class and no doubt the whole school were swooning by now.

Jay who sat across from her grunted in response. That's when Juu remembered that Jay also had a crush on Bulma, but never got the guts to tell her.

"You think she's going to fall for him?" Krillin asked from the right of her.

"I hope not." She sighed. Poor Vegeta, Juu thought.

…………………………

As soon as it ended, everyone immediate crowed around her desk, asking all sorts of question all at once.

"-Are you going out with him?"  
"-o my god! That was sooo romantic."  
"-His sooo cute, are you going with him?"  
"Are you going to homecoming with him?"

Before Bulma even had a chance to answer, they all stopped talking and turned towards the door where a small freshman boy stood holding a dozen roses, a white teddy bear and to top it all off; a box of chocolate.

Once again, silence took over the room. Vegeta filled with rage. Bulma confused. Girls waiting in anticipation. Boys looking on with interest. The teacher looked up at the scene.

"Th-This is for Bulma." The small boy walked timidly in the room. The students parted like the 'Red Sea' as the boy walked up to Bulma with the gifts.

The poor freshman shook with fear when he got closer to Bulma. Which confused her to no end, sure she was intimidating when she was competing but other times she's was nice to people. His hands were trembling when he handed it to her.

"Thank you." Bulma said nicely trying to ease the poor boy's fear. Completely unaware of the fact that Vegeta was all along sending the freshman a very dark glare that promised a painful death.

"B-chan, there's a card!" One of the girls near her exclaimed with excitement.

"Open it!" Another urged her.

Bulma sighed and handed the card to one of the girls near her to open. She already got a feeling what was going to be in it. The other girls gladly excepted it and ripped it open reading it aloud.

"To my dearest love," the reader paused and everyone awed and sighed dreamily. "No rose or flower will ever surpass your beauty. You hold my heart and soul in your very hand, my love. Will you come to homecoming with me?"

"Awwww! That's so sweet!"

And again all the questions started again. Finally the teacher came and ordered everyone to get back to his or her own desk. Then started to drone on and on about economics during the Great Depression.

She sighed tiredly and rubbed her head. What was she supposed to do? Ever since she broke up with 'the cheating fuckin' bastard', Yamcha. Zarbon had been going for her.

For weeks on end he'd been sending her brand name necklaces, bracelets, flowers, bears, chocolate, etc. She's got enough to start her own market.

Not only was it a fact that she wasn't quiet ready for a boyfriend yet, but she was well aware of Vegetas hate for Zarbon's group of friends which explained why he hated Yamcha in the first place.

She thanked the gods when the bell rang; so needing a girl talk with Juu and Chi. They would find a way to help her. She ran out before anyone could crowd around her.

_(Hallway)_

"I can't believe that Zarbon would have the guts to do that," Goku said to Chichi as they walk down the hall the their lockers which were right next to their friends.

"Chichi!" A frantic Bulma zoomed past Goku, grabbed Chichi and pulled her down the hall to the girl's room in a blink of an eye.

Down the hall Goku could see Juu and Krillen talking and walking towards him, he was just about to wave when Juu got pulled in the girl's room.

Krillin and Goku sweat dropped. (Anime style!)

"So, have you seen Vegeta yet?" Goku said.

"No and I don't think I want to cross his path at the moment." Krillen gulped at the thought of an angry Vegeta.

_Girl's Room_

"OH MY GOD!" Chichi exclaimed to Bulma,

Juu was checking the bathroom stalls to make sure no one was in it then walked back to the pair.

"I know can you believe it!" Bulma squealed with both excitement and nervousness. "To the whole school too!"

She lifted herself up and sat down on the sink, leaning against the mirror.

"Do you like him?" Juu asked, cool blue eyes staring at her.

"He's sweet and all, but I don't really know him." Bulma turned her head so that the cool mirrors rested against her hot skin. "I mean his nice and all, he never really did anything to make me hate him. But I don't really know him and I'm still wounded from 'the fuckin cheating bastard'." She sighed.

Juu and Chichi exchanged glances as they listened to Bulma, letting her continue.

"But then I want to put that pain away and move on. I just didn't think that someone would approach me so soon."

Chichi snorted, "Even when you were going out with 'the cheating bastard' there were others asking you out. What's stopping them from jumping you now that 'the fuckin cheating bastard' is out of the way?"

"But the question is: Do you like him?" Juu pursued, still looking for the answer.

Bulma sighed and toss the box of chocolate to Juu, which she caught. Juu looked at her questioningly.

"Open it." Bulma commanded.

Juu opened it and found another note inside.

"Give me a call when you decide." Chichi scrunched her face up when she finished reading behind Juu's shoulders.

"He's sweet and charming," Bulma said nonchalantly. "Drop dead rich, handsome-"

"Bulma," Juu said looking up at her seriously. "We've known each other since we started kindergarten. We've got out alive from 15 different kidnap-and-ransoms."

She defiantly knew where her friend was heading when she started out her sentence like that. And she dreaded the on coming question.

"Don't tell me that I don't understand." Juu said firmly. "Do. You. Like. Him?"

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think? I know I totally messed up Zarbon. But **review**!

(Reviewers Corner)

**Anna**- Thanks so much! This is my first high school b/v fic I hope you like it! Plz review for me!

**Candy the Duck**- Haha, I know that Zarbon is a bit odd in this fic. I totally messed him up. Sorry, if you're a Zarbon fan! Reivew for me this chapter!

**b-chan2007**- Thanks for the support! Michelle is also my editor! Yay! My very own first high school DBZ fic! Plz Review for me!

**Little-figher88**- Great big thanks to you for inspiring this idea on me! I've wanted to write it down for awhile now, I guess I finally have to chance now that it's summer! Thanks so much for being my editor!

**DBZ-fan-Jess**: YAYYY! I'm so glad that you like this fic! It's another one of my crazy ideas. I hope you like this chapter! I love hearing from you Plz Review for me!

**Phsycobratt**- Thanks for the review! This is only the beginning! Mahahahaha :cough cough: Plz review for me this chapter! I hope you like it!


	3. A New Beginning

Author's Note: Ok so I have a bit of time on my hands now. Here's the next chapter! I wrote another story called 'From the very beginning!' Check it out!... I know, it's so pathetic I'm promoting my own story. 

Thank you **Little-fighter88** for beta-ing this!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own DBZ...I don't own dbz...I live in a box...I don't own dbz.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _A New Beginning_

"No." Bulma whispered.

Juu and Chichi both exchanged relived looks. They went up the Bulma and hugged her comfortingly. They didn't realize that she was crying until her shoulders shook.

"Shhh," Chichi soothed, "Don't cry b-chan."

"I-I'm just so scared." She whispered, her voice shaking. "After what _he_ did to me, I'm so afraid th-that…that…" She couldn't finish. She didn't want to think about it.

"I should kill that bastard." Juu snared with hate at the memory of what Yamcha did to Bulma. He had dared to beat Bulma, sending her to the hospital. Remembering clearly how Vegeta had went mad with rage and nearly killed Yamcha.

They fell into a pregnant silence then Chichi broke it. Pulling back she pulled Bulma to her feet.

"Come on! Some food will do you good!" Chichi's warm smile reassured her.

"Someone's started to sound like Goku." Bulma laughed.

"Yah, next thing ya know she'll be snoring in class right along with Goku." Juu teased.

"Haha, funny." Chichi mock glared. "Next thing we know you'll go baled right along with cue ball."

Bulma shook her head and laughed. Those two always knew a way to cheer her up, she sighed happily.

_(Cafeteria)_

"So what was it about?" Krillen asked as soon a Juu and Chichi sat down. The table only consisted of Vegeta and Krillin at the time. Goku was at the line and Bulma went to get some food too.

Vegeta listened on with interest, except he didn't show it.

"Good news!" Chichi smiled, "She doesn't like him at all, she just thinks that he's sweet and all."

"Well that's a relief." Krillen said. Vegeta mentally agreed as he glanced over to the women who stood in line, talking animatedly to Goku.

"But I think we should pay Yamcha a little visit after school." Jun's voice was quiet so only their table could hear. "She's still a bit shaken by what that bastard did."

Vegeta frowned remember the past events. Another beating of Yamcha would be good, even if it was just for the hell of it.

………………….

Bulma sighed as she finished telling Goku what happened. She looked around the cafeteria to see all the different groups.

There were the nerds, the geeks, the Asians, the Goths, popular group, and then her table, which she didn't know what they fell under. Since they were popular, but not preppy popular.

"But you're over Yamcha, right?" Goku asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Before she could answer, she saw Yamcha walking in with a red head. It was Tina, one of the bitchy popular people who thought that she was god's gift.

Also Vegeta's ex-girlfriend and somehow, that thought made her growl.

Vegeta had dated Tina in Jr. High. It had only been one date but, she went on and on about it. Making herself look like a queen to everyone since Vegeta is and always had been quite popular.

She remembered that ever since Jr. High, Tina had tried to breakup her friendship with Vegeta, along with Chichi and Juu. Tina always hated her for a reason but she didn't know why. All she knew was that Tina was jealous of Chichi, Juu and her undying friendship.

"Of course I'm over him." Bulma huffed, still keeping an eye on the red head. 'I wonder what she's going to try this year.' Frowning at the thought.

……………………….

"Hi Veggie-chan!" Bulma greeted as she sat down next to him, with a tray of food.

Dont call me that woman! Vegeta gruffed out between inhaling the food.

"Why not Veggie-chan? Does it annoy you Veggie-chan? Why don't you like it Veggie-chan?" Bulma bit back a chuckle when she saw his patience run low.

Ah, the joy of irritating him, she bit back another chuckle that came up her stomach. She patted him on the shoulder lightly. Getting a look of murder from him, she quickly put on her cutest pout. Though he seemed unaffected by it.

Everyone at the table rolled their eyes, knowing that they would make a perfect couple.

"So this year it's down to you guys huh?" Bulma smirked at Juu and Chichi, letting Vegeta eat in peace. "May the best win and rule in utter and complete power, glory, and wealth."

Chichi and Juu smirked too.

"Yup, after all the freshman's tryouts. The team members will vote on whose going to be captain of the volleyball team." Chichi said excitedly.

"And if it's a tie, then we play a one-on-one game. Winner takes all." Juu finished, barely containing her excitement too.

"You are coming to see the tryouts, right?" Chichi asked.

"Can't." Bulma replied, taking Vegeta's apple thinking that he didn't notice. "I'm the captain of the swimming team remember? So I have to coordinate all the 'fresh meat' when they try out this afternoon."

You guys have football practice right? Chichi asked Krillen.

"Yeah, but we already know whose the captain of the team." Krillin said, glancing at Vegeta. 'No big surprise there.' Everything thought.

Alright then, meet by the parking lot after practice! Chichi said before the bell rang. They all nodded and left.

…..After School……

Pool Area 

"Alright girls," the swimming couch addressed the freshman girls. "As some of you may have known, Bulma is the captain and has been for the past two years. I want you all…"

She blabbed on. But none of the girls were really paying attention. Instead their focus was on their captain. All the freshman girls immediately admired her from the beginning with her great figure and beauty. She stood like a goddess standing out in the sun. (A/U: It was an outdoor pool.)

_Football field_

"Prince! Son!" the couch yelled, catching their attention. "Lead the freshman's for warm up."

Vegeta and Goku smirked. Oh, this is going to be fun, Vegeta thought as he eyed the weak looking freshmen's.

_Gym court_

"Alright! Do I have all the votes?" The couch yelled out in the volleyball court. After a minuet of tallying up the points, she looked up and smiled.

"15:15. The court is all yours girls. May the best win." Even the couch was excited to see who would win. Juu and Chi had been the best players Orange Star High ever had.

Two groups spread on either side. One side cheering for Chichi and the other for Juu.

"May the best win and rule in utter and complete power, glory and wealth." Both Juu and Chichi said at the same time as they shook hands before the game.

* * *

(To my reviewers)

**Candy the Duck**- Yes that was a freaky thought too when I frist looked back at it, lol. Just imagine Frieza a bit shorter:cough: not that he already isn't. Thanks for the review! Plz review this chapter or the next.

**b-chan2007**- Lol, I know what you mean when you say that Veggie was mad! I like to him in frustrated. As for Zarbon... :smirks evilly with gloved hands:... Let's just say I like to torture certain characters. Don't worry Veggie will have his revenge in due time. All in good time, bchan, all in good time. Mahahahahahaha :carries on insanely: Oh and don't worry so much about making the one-shots! I'm sure it will be great, coming from you! Just tell me when you post it up and I'll be one of the first to review for you!

**PunkOnna**- Thanks for the support! Now that I know your pen name I could go check out your story! YAY! Haha. Plz review for me this chapter too! Or the next.

**DBZ-fan-Jess**- Lol, Now that's another thought. Bulma with Zarbon :shudder: haha. All in good time, my friend and you will see... :smiles mysteriously: Review for me!

**Little-fighter88**: Finally! I thought you would never show up on my review list:chuckles evilly: I know, I totally mess Zarbon up in this story. I can't help it:Hides behind a book: It was wayyy too tempting not. Any more comments from you and I might never stop blushing! Have a good time on your vacation, thank god I was lucky enough to get to you before you go! Review for me!

**Guerro**- Thanks for the support! Don't worry, I made two chapters this time. Enough to last you for awhile! Plz review for me again!

**DBZ MANIAC**- :Smirks: Don't worry, a show you shall get. Soon, patience is virtue (even though I don't have it). Thanks for the review! I hope you hear from you again!


	4. Admiration and Jealousy

Author's Note: I'm still a bit heisitant to send this out right along with the last chapter. But anyway continue to read and review...read and review...:chats on and on until someone knocks her out:

THANK YOU **LITTLE-FIGHTER88** FOR BETAING THIS!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own DBZ...:grumbles:

* * *

**Chapter 3:** _Admiration and Jealousy_

_Pool Area_

"Ok girls! Lets warm up by doing 15 laps of butterfly strokes and 15 laps of backstrokes!" Bulma shouted enthusiastically. "Show me what you've got!"

Row after row of freshmen girls jumped in the pool warming up. They were all wearing a black swimsuit with a line of orange on the side and a small star over the left chest. The swim caps were black too along with the goggles.

"This year is going to be so awesome, b-chan! It'll be four years in a row if we win this year's state championship!" Hatsumi, a short brunette said with excitement.

Bulma smiled at her friend remembering the time when all the varsity girls picked on them, just because they got into the varsity team when they were just freshmen.

Hatsumi not only just stood by her side all these years, but she defended her when she was framed for stealing this other girl's watch during practice.

"Sumi-chan?" Bulma smiled still looking at the freshman's swim.

"Eh?" Hatsumi answered.

"Do you remember our freshman year on the swim team?" Bulma asked.

"How can I forget?" Hatsumi said, dramatically raising her hand to her head. "All those late night practices, being shoved into the pool unaware, our swimming suits 'accidentally' ripping in the middle of a meet, you being framed over and over again, it was a nightmare."

"Really? A nightmare? Those were the best days of my life." Bulma giggled. "At least I know who my real friends are." She sighed and draped an arm around Hatsumi.

She and Hatsumi had tried out for the swim team at the beginning of their freshmen year. Both determined to go to state meet. Both were quickly seen as the best swimmers on the team. After one week of practice, coach finally realized their potential and bumped them up to varsity.

That's when the jealousy from the Varsity swimmers started. They knew that Bulma and Hatsumi were slowly climbing their way to the top and they wanted to stop them.

"B-chan?" Hatsumi smiled, turning her bright green eyes to her friend. "You know I always thought that the 'Old Varsity Bitches' went harder on you then on me."

"I suppose that's I good thing," Bulma joked, "I mean your such a delicate flower and all I don't think you could've handle the pressure."

Hatsumi laughed, "No, seriously. And I found out why too. Though I'm not quiet sure if I should tell you."

"You're joking me right?" Bulma rest her hand on her hips and narrowed her eyes at her. "You started the whole thing, so tell me!"

"Alright already, no reason to get all worked up!" Holding her hand up in defeat, "It's because they were jealous of your relationship with Vegeta-san."

What? Bulma thought for a moment.

"What?" she finally voiced out her confusion. "Me and Veggie-chan are just friends."

Hatsumi raised an eyebrow, 'For someone as smart as she is, she's sure dense at some points.' Hatsumi thought. She sighed and decided to drop the subject.

"So, what's up?" Hatsumi asked, checking off attendance.

"Nothing much." Bulma answered before yelling out instructions to the freshmen, "When you're finished go on the driving board and do a few jumps."

"Really?" Hatsumi asked, smiling mischievously, "What was UP with the announcements today?"

"You must be hearing things, Sumi-chan!" Bulma waved flippantly at her. "I told you to get those ears of yours checked. Too much water-"

"O cut the crap," Hatsumi was practically hyperventilating from excitement for some juicy gossip. "Tell me what happened!"

Bulma couldn't help but smile at her friend's reaction. She had soft brown hair that cupped her baby face and warm, friendly green eyes. She was almost like a sister to Bulma.

"The whole school heard it, Sumi-chan. Ask some of the freshmen, even they know it!"

"But it's different coming from you! You met him personally!"

"There is nothing 'personal' about this!" 'God! Sumi-chan was like a child dying for a story,' Bulma thought.

"You saw his hot ass up close!" Hatsumi pursued, making it as clear as day.

"Hot ass? Aren't you not allowed to say these things now that you're dating?"

"Only when he's around." Hatsumi justified, making Bulma laugh.

"He read a poem, gave me a heart felt speech, then the usual package of flowers, teddy bear, card and chocolate. And then asked me to homecoming." Bulma finished monotony.

"Aren't you excited?" Hatsumi squealed.

"The same things has been happening for the past week, if you haven't notice."

"Ya know…I think someone is turning into a lesbiiiiaaaannnnn!" Hatsumi joked.

"Well, ya never know Sumi-chan," she joked back, wiggling her eyebrows at a giggling Hatsumi. "This is the U.S of A, I have the right the pursue my happiness."

"All right. Line it up people!" Hatsumi said into the microphone.

"Where'd you get one of those!" Bulma gaped.

"Oh this?" Hatsumi danged the microphone in her hand, mischievously. "Coach gave it to me."

"You mean coach gave it, to you to give to ME." Bulma narrowed her eyes playfully seeing Hatsumi put on an innocent look. She quickly grabbed for it but wasn't fast enough, Hatsumi giggled.

"And now, the one, the only, Miss Bulma Briefs will show you her professional strokes, kicks and moans--I mean moves…all in the 'right position'." Hatsumi snickered in the microphone, causing all the freshmen to laugh.

Bulma laughed unbelievably. 'Count on Sumi-chan to make everyone relax and comfortable.' She thought smiling as she looked around at the laughing girls.

"Satisfaction guaranteed." Hatsumi got to squeeze in, before the mic got snatched from her by Bulma.

_Gym Court_

"Bump…set…" Chichi breathed to herself as she focused on the ball in the air. She jumped up near the net and spiked it perfectly down. "..spike."

"13:14" A girl shouted out the totally points they both had.

She barely got to catch her breath with the ball flying over the net again. Damn! I'm still behind, Chichi thought.

She spiked the ball back over the net, but Juu quickly slid on her knees to save it before it touched the ground.

Seeing that Juu would have a hard time getting back up, she quickly bumped it to the far end.

"14:14!"

Chichi wiped the sweat off her face, loving the people cheering behind her, loving the intensity, the competition. She bent down getting ready for the final round.

"Are you ready for this?" Juu smirked across the court, holding the ball.

Chichi smirked right back, "The question is…are YOU ready?"

_Football Field_

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" Vegeta yelled on top of his lungs, urging all the freshmen and sophomore to move faster as they ran back and forth through the field.

It's been three hours already. He could tell that the weaklings were wet, dirty, hot, sore and tried. If he were someone nicer then he would have called for a rest.

'But I'm not', he smirked at the thought.

"Alright you weaklings!" Vegeta shouted again, "Move! Get up! My five-year-old brother could do better then you! Move!"

The team groaned and got back up reluctantly.

"Vegeta," Goku said coming up to him. "You're going a bit too hard on them, they're only freshmen."

"Only freshmen?" Vegeta snorted, "We were strong then they are, when we were six Kakkarote."

Goku looked at Vegeta. That might be the first real compliment Vegeta ever gave to him. He must be in a good mood. Goku thought smiling.

"I get the feeling that you're just doing this to torture them." Goku said, looking at the weary team.

Vegeta smirked when he heard him say that. "It's good to be king." He replied getting a laugh from Goku.

"How can you be king when you don't even have what you most desire, Ouji?" Zarbon taunted as he pasted them.

"I already have what I most desire." He said coldly. Before Zarbon could reply or move, Vegeta turned and shouted to the freshmen.

"Alright, bring it in weaklings!" Vegeta's shout caused Goku to look at him confusedly. He was going to ask, but caught what Vegeta glanced at and smirked.

'Pay back is a bitch.' Vegeta thought stopping himself from chuckling evilly.

"We'll be starting on tackling. Let me and Zarbon here, show you an example of one of the forms." Vegeta's eyes danced with glee as he looked over at the over confident Zarbon.

* * *

Author's note: What do you think? So Vegeta is challenging Zarbon in front of everyone so he can't back down. Hope ya liked this chapter, though it was a bit aimless. 

Check out my first ever one-shot! Another V/B so if your up for some go check it out under my name! It's called _From The Very Beginning_.

Anyway REVIEW FOR MEEEEE!


	5. Getting Mad, Getting Even

Author's Note: It's really pissing my bloody ass off! Someone tell the ff. net people to stop erasing my special features like bold, and underlining! GRRRR: Drools and starts pulling her hair:

Thank You **Little-fighter88** for beta-ing this!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own'm. Never had, Never will. Simple life simple mind.

* * *

**Chapter 4**: _Getting Mad, Getting Even_

_Pool Area_

"My highest time was 60 laps in 20 minutes." Bulma said taking off her towel and sunglasses to place them on the chair.

The group of girls had to stop themselves from 'oooooing' and 'ahhing' at her god gifted figure. Her body was well toned, not too muscular nor too flabby. A body that every girl dreamed of and every boy fantasized about.

"20 laps in freestyle, 10 in breaststrokes, 10 in backstroke, and 20 in butterfly." Bulma stood on the edge of the deep end of the pool and turned to face them, tucking her hair under her cap.

?This is what brought home the state championship last year.? She said pulling on her goggles.

"Ready…Get set…" Hatsumi shouted as she held the timer.

"GOOOO!"

She drove in…

_Football Field_

Vegeta pulled his helmet on, covering his black hair and part of his face.

Crouching down slightly, he waited for Kakkarote to throw the ball to Zarbon.

It was just the two of them, each on either side of the field. The others watched from the side.

Zarbon was on the other end, looking as confident as ever.

'But not for long.' Vegeta smirked, feeling a rush of energy go through his body.

In the corner of his eyes, he could see Kakkarote pull back his arm to throw the ball.

_Gym Court_

How long has it been? Chichi thought in the back of her head as she watched the ball pummel toward Juu.

In a flash, Juu had the ball pummeling toward her again.

"Bump…set…" Chichi muttered to herself. The ball flew up; she saw her chance and jumped.

_Football Field_

He rushed forward when he saw the ball sailing across the sky. But he wasn't looking at the ball; he was looking straight at Zarbon.

Zarbon saw this. Quickly catching the ball, he ran towards Vegeta too.

Finally they met in the middle of the field.

Vegeta went to tackle him, specifically on the shoulder.

Seeing this Zarbon turned slightly and hidden to everyone else's eyes, he tightened his fist punching Vegeta's stomach.

_Pool Area_

She relished in the feeling of the cool liquid all around her. She loved the feeling, loved how her body slid through the water, almost as if cutting through it. Loved how she felt so free in it. Loved how every time she ducked her head in she could hear the water sing to her.

How many laps has it been? She asked herself in the back of her mind.

"17:34" she heard Sumi-chan called out distantly. "5 more breaststrokes! Come on Bulma!"

She distantly heard the others cheering for her before she gasped for breath and ducked under again, doing the last 5 laps of breaststrokes.

_Gym Court_

'No! I jumped too soon!' She saw her mistake, as she jumped in mid air. 'The ball won't go down in full force now', Chichi thought as she spiked it.

"Spike.." she breathe out. She was right. In a blink of an eye, Juu had the ball sailing towards the far end of her court.

_Football Field_

'Dirty bastard,' Vegeta thought also seeing this coming. In a quickly movement he caught Zarbon's fist, crushing it within mere seconds. He heard Zarbon's fingers crack, not once, but all five times.

He purposely tackled him to the ground so that no one could see him slamming his elbow on Zarbon?s stomach when they were tumbling a few times.

As he got up, after grabbing the ball from Zarbon's crushed arm, he sent another unseen blow to his other shoulder. This time hearing a satisfying crack, he got up threw the ball to the goal post.

'Would have been even better if the bastard didn't have a helmet.' Vegeta smirked, watching the ball sail perfectly toward between the two posts, and hearing the freshmen awing.

_Gym Court_

"14:15" The couch announced smiling. All the teams rushed over to Chichi and Juu to congratulate them on the game, as well as Juu being the new captain.

Chichi walked up to Juu smiling, satisfied. Juu smiled and shook hands, then pulled her into a hug.

"Great game, Chi-chan."

"Same to you," Chichi smiled and giggled. "May you rule in utter and complete power, glory and wealth."

The teams clapped and continued congratulating Juu.

_Pool Area_

"17:45….46…47…" Hatsumi whispered, mentally willing Bulma to finish before 20 minutes to beat her own record.

"……4…." On the side, the girls counted down in excitement.

She looked back down in the pool. She always knew why the 'old varsity bitches' hated Bulma so much. Because they saw the potential she had, they saw the beauty she held and the undying fire in her.

"…..3….."

God! She looked beautiful in there. She looked like a water nymph. She could tell how much Bulma loved swimming from the moment she met her, from the moment she saw her drive into the water from freshman year.

"….2….."

She was apart of it! She needed it, just as the water thrives from her too. She had never seen anything so perfectly unified in her life as she had when she saw Bulma swim.

"18:08! Come on B! You can do it! Come on!" Hatsumi jumped up and down in hysterically, "Almost half way. Come on!"

She was running out of breath fast. She stretched her body more as she neared the end of the wall. The water muffled the sound from above; all she heard was her own heart beat.

Something was wrong! She felt like she was getting more and more distant from the other end.

A gentle voice suddenly ran into her head, soft yielding, guiding.

"…you must be…apart of it….don't fight it…..be apart of it. Water is something that must flow."

_Her brother…._

She knew she was getting too nervous, her muscles were too tense. She closed her covered eyes and relaxed her muscles feeling the water around her….

"What is she doing?" Chichi wondered from the bleachers.

"Why is she slowing down?" Juu put in.

"Is she hurt?" Goku asked concerned.

They all leaned forward trying to look closer. Suddenly she shot forward doubling her speed from before.

"18:15….16…17!" Hatsumi whispered with joy, eyes widening.

"…..1….." All the girls cheered and ran over to where Bulma came out.

"What's…. my….time?" Bulma huffed out. Leaning against a girl.

"Guess." Hatsumi said playfully.

"Aw come on!" Bulma whined, unaware of her friends on the bleachers.

"Guess."

"19:55?"

"So little confidence in yourself." Hatsumi tsked mockingly.

"19:35?"

"At this rate you'll never get it," Hatsumi shook her head exasperatingly. Hatsumi tossed the stopwatch to her and watched with joy as her friend's blue eyes filled with happiest and excitement when she read the time!

"AHHHHHHH 18:17 AHHHHHHH" Bulma screamed and jump forward hugging her. Hatsumi laughed and joined with her screaming.

"OMG, OMG, OMG!" Bulma and Hatsumi screamed together.

"We're going to state!" Hatsumi said tear eyed.

"I can see it now! My name written in gold," Bulma mocked sobbing with joy.

"People bowing down to your every wimp." Hatsumi continued.

"Bulma-san! We're never going to catch up to you!" A red head said admiringly.

Dont worry! Once your muscles get use to the work you have everyday then it should be no problem working on your speed. Ill even help you with it! At her offer, a dozen other girls crowded around her.

Thankfully, Hatsumi got her microphone.

"Alright ladies! Give Miss Briefs her rest. I mean it does takes a lot of _skills_ to be so 'talented' at 'this'." Hatsumi snickered before the mic was yet again grabbed out of her hand.

"Please proceed to the ladies locker room and no electrical devises such as cameras, phones, and vibrators will be allowed." Bulma chuckled in the mic, hearing a few giggles and chuckles from the girls.

"See ya tomorrow b-chan!" Hatsumi waved.

"Bye! Sumi-chan!" Bulma smiled.

Finally Bulma saw the group sitting on the bleachers. She squealed and ran toward them, in her swimsuit and all.

"So who won?" Bulma asked turning to Chichi and Juu.

"Guess." They both giggled at the annoyed look that crossed Bulma's face.

"Just tell ME!" Bulma practically screamed in frustration.

"I did!" Juu squealed jumping up and down, then into Bulma's arms as they squealed together. Everyone sweat dropped at the scene.

"Just hold on! Let me go get changed." Bulma said excitedly, running towards the locker room.

…………………………

"Your so mean, Veggie-chan!" Bulma pouted as the group walked towards the parking lot.

"Carry your own bag! It's about time you use those practically non-existent muscles of yours." Vegeta replied crossing his arms.

Bulma was just about the answer when her phone ran. Walking along, she dug in her bag and finally flipped open her phone. She raised an eyebrow when it flashed the words 'Text Message'.

* * *

(To my reviewers)

**DBZ- fan- Jess**- Awww! Thanks for the awesomely long review! It makes me so happy. I know I've been slacking of my other fics :laughes nervously: but I can't think of what to do with my other one's :cough Timeless Beauty cough: I hope that this fic is entertaining you enough until I update that one. I swear to god, I'm working on the next chapter for that story:slowly backs out towards the door: Read and Review for me:Runs out, other people hearing tires screeching down the road:

**PunkOnna**: Yup! How can I resist making him captain? His so hot! LOL. I got your review for my one-shot:jumps up and down reading it: I'll have to gracefully thank you here, since it's just a one-shot and I'm not updating that story. So thank you:bows deeply: R&R for me!

**SassyKay0215**- It was suppose to be one whole chapter but I deiced to split it into two because then it would have been too long. :smiles: Thanks for the review! I hope to hear from you again!

**Little-figher88**- :Smiles happily: A review yay! Yah, those two took a while, I was surprise I finish them. Thanks for the support and encouragement! I'm glad to hear that you're finally going to update your stories! I've been waiting for quiet some time now! I'll keep my eye out for the alerts. Plz Review for me again!

**Candy the Duck**- LOL. I know what you mean, I can't help making her that way! Thank you so much for the review in my first one-shot fic:blushes shyly: Plz review for me!

**b-chan2007**- Thanks again for reviewing both chapters:smiles brightly: If your looking for a little violence btw veggie and freaky green guy then I think this chapter will satisfy you! LOL. Review for me!

**DBZ MANIAC**- Oh Veggie will make sure he'll get more then just a pencil rammed up his ass don't worry, lol. Sorry for the slight delay, my beta- reader was taking a well-needed break and she just got back:smiles: So here's the next chapter I hope you like it! GOOOO VEGGIE FANS:jumps up and down like mad:


	6. The Joy Of Siblings

Author Note: I can't help but add a little Japanese to it. So if there is anything I forgot to translate in my little glossary plz tell me and I would be happy to put it in my next chapter.

_Disclaimer_:...sob...I don't own DBZ or any of the characters in it...sob...

Thank you **little-fighter88** for beta-ing this!

Bulma: 17  
Big bro-Trunks 23  
Sister- Beniha 15  
Sister(twin)- Benika 7  
Sister(twin)- Beniko 7  
Sister- Benchi 5  
Lit bro- Boxer 4  
Sister- Benio 2

* * *

**Chapter 5**: _The Joy Of Siblings_

: Sorry for missing out on your 17th b-day. Will you ever find it in your gracious heart to forgive me:

She clicked the arrow to another message as she followed the group towards the exit.

: I see you, can you see me:

She quickly looked up and looked around her, finally spotting someone in the large parking lot. She couldn't contain herself and screamed out loud dropping her books and bags, causing her friends to look at her. But before they could ask her what was wrong, Bulma sprang forward past them and sprinted towards the figure.

As she got closer Bulma saw a handsome man with lavender colored hair, and blue eyes almost like her own. He was well build able to make girls and women fall to his feet. When she got even closer he opened his arms for her to jump into, which she did squealing with uncontained excitement.

"Trunks! Trunks! OMG!" Bulma screamed squeezing him in a tight hug that was returned back to her with just as much force.

"Careful sis, my ear drums are going to pop." Trunks laughed still holding her in his arms, his blue eyes shining with joy.

"Serves you right for missing my 17th birthday!" Bulma pouted, slapping his chest. Then looking him up and down, "I missed you so much, Onii-chan!"

"I see you're still as dramatic as ever." Trunks chuckled amusingly. He looked up as a group approached, but his attention was turned to Bulma when he heard her squeal.

Just as he had guessed, she was all over his new Porsche Carrera, it was silver with black tinted windows. The newest design.

"A PORSCHE CARRERA!" She cried in complete awe, circling it with wide blue eyes. "Two door Turbo Cpe Tiptronic" Bulma was practically drooling.

"WOW!" The group awed when they caught sight of the car that Bulma was drooling on.

"Yo B-chan!" Trunks smirked, "You like?"

"LIKE?" Bulma exclaimed, snapping her head up. "I LOVVVVEEEEEEEE! 'Like' is a total understatement!"

"You want it?" Trunks smirk grew when he saw her eyes practically explode with excited as she bounded towards him. Everyone's mouth dropped when they heard that.

"You're giving it to me!" Bulma asked hysterically, tugging on his black wife beater. She screamed in pure joy when he nodded and dangled the keys in front of her face. She was just about the grab it, but he lifted it up. It ended up causing both a whimper and growl from her; an amused chuckle from him.

"Don't you want to know what my other present is?" Trunks laughed at his sister who was trying to reach for the keys that he held above his head. Bulma was almost drooling looking at the keys which dangled temptingly above.

"Jus' please let me have the keys first!" She begged; her eyes watering as she put on her cutest pout. Trunks ignored her and reached in his pocket handing a capsule to her.

She looked at it curiously, since it wasn't labeled yet. Bulma popped it open, and screamed once again.

There next to the silver Porsche was a brand new Ferrari 2004 360 Modena.

"Damn…" Even Vegeta couldn't contain his awe this time.

"Consider this your late birthday present, even though I sent you one already on your birthday." Trunks laughed as Bulma jumped around it, lifting the hood and looking at the engine's inside and began to drool once more.

She finally clamed down and walked up to him. She hugged him and looked up at his ocean blue eyes.

"You do know that all I really want is you to stay close to me." She whispered softly to Trunks and hugged him.

He smiled hugging her back, his blue eyes softening considerably when he heard those words.

"Does that mean that I can take back my Ferrari and Porsche?"

"HELL NO!" She grabbed the keys from him and ran towards the cars.

_(Home)_

"I called it first!" Beniko yelled, grabbing the spoon from her twin.

"But I'm older." Benika replied, knocking down her soup over in the process of trying to grab it back.

It splattered all over Benchi and Beniha, who then began screaming their heads off, as if it burned. Bulma rolled her eyes, leaning forward to grab a napkin for them, but her bracelet dropped into the porridge when Beniha reached for it at the same time.

"Ugh! My bracelet! Look what you did you freak!" Bulma accused, quickly grabbing the spoon from Beniko to dig it back up.

"Don't call me a freak!" Beniha yelled back, standing up causing all the water to slide to the floor. In the background the twins shouted for their spoon.

"-Give my spoon!"

"-NOOOO I WANT IT-"

"-I want my sppp-"

Mean while, Trunks tried to clean off the soup on the now crying Benchi. She was screaming her head off, which caused Benio to cry too. Bulma and Beniha were screaming their heads off at each other.

"Ugh! This is so all your-"  
"No it's NOT-"  
"-stupidly knoc-"  
"-be such a bitch-"  
"-ME? A BIT-"  
"-I WANT THIS I WANT THAT-"  
"-LITTLE FOUR EYED FREAK-"

Boxer tried to spoon some rice for himself, but made a mess all over the floor, he bent down to pick it back up on his plate.

"-NOT A FREAK-"  
"-I WANT MY SPPOO-"  
"-LOOOOSER LOOOOOSER LOOOOOSER-"  
"-ALWAYS ABOUT YOU-"

Getting back up Boxer accidentally knocked over Benio's highchair; causing the two-year-old to scream her head off. Trunks turned to scowl at him, accidentally pulling the tablecloth with him, causing all the food and plates to crash to the floor.

"BOXER! Look what you did to your sister!"  
"I didn't do it!"  
"Don't lie to me-"  
"-GET THE SOUP OFFF-"  
"-DIDN'T DO ITTTTTT-"  
"-LISTEN TO ME-"  
"-I'M HUNGRY, LET ME-"  
"-YOU'RE NOT EATING-"  
"-ONIIIII-CHANNNNNNN THE SOUPPPP-"  
"-FOOOD FOOOOOD FOOOOOOD-"  
"-WILL YOU LISTIN TO-"  
"-I'MMMMM HUN-"  
"LOOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALK-"  
"-WANT MY SPO-"  
"-LOSER AND A FREAK, YOU'RE JUST JELOU -"  
"-I'M NOTTTT A FRE-"  
"-MY DRESS IS-"  
"-AND I'M DIFINATLY NOT JELOUS OF A-"  
"MYYYYY SPOOONNNNN, GIVE ME-"  
"-ALL ON THE FLOOR-"  
"-YOU MADE YOUR SISTER CRY-"

Suddenly all the lights went off leaving them in complete darkness. All the girls started to scream their heads off and the boys started to move around for the light switch, causing more damage.

_(Next door)_

"What the hell is going on over there?" Vegeta's mom, Victoria mumbled looking up from eating.

Vegeta and his father went on eating, used to the chaos next door.

"Probably another dinner disaster." Uzuki replied nonchalantly and continued with her dinner. Their house was in complete opposites of the Briefs, even though they have just as many children.

_(Bulma's house)_

"The lights switch isn't working!" Boxer shouted in the dark over Benio's wailing.

"No shit sherlock." Someone muttered.

"Are you lying again?" Trunks asked.  
"Oh my god! We're all going to die!" Beniha screamed.  
"You're such a dork, Beniha!" Bulma huffed.  
"I was being sarcastic!"  
"Sure you where:cough: loser :cough:"  
"I'M NOT A LOS-"  
"-LOSER LOSER FREAK FREAK-"  
"-NOT LYING-"  
"-MY DRESS IS RUINED-"  
"-HOW WILL I KNOW THAT?-"  
"-YOU NEVER BELIEVE ME-"  
"-IT'S SOAKING IN, ONII-"  
"-WANT MY SPPPOOON-"  
"-WHERE'S MY SPOO-"  
"-LOOK AT ME, I'M MISS PER-"  
"-I'M NOT LIKE THAT-"  
"-I DO EVERYTH-"  
"-IT MUST HURT TO BE A FREAK-"  
"-MISS BITCH ALL THE TIME-"  
"-LOSER FREAK GEEK-"  
"-YOUR ALWAYS LIKE THIS-"  
"-BULMA THE BITCH, BUL-"  
"-LOSER FREAK GEEK-"

"**QUUUEEEEEEEIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**!"

All fell silent, even Benio, at their father's angry voice. So busy arguing the whole time they didn't notice that the lights were on again.

'Uh oh' they all thought.

_(Next door)_

Vegeta Sr. couldn't help, but smirk when he heard his friend's angry scream that made everything silent.

"Boy he must be pissed." Uzuki chipped after hearing Dr. Briefs' yell.

"That, my dear sister, is an understatement." Asumi said, passing out the desserts. Vegeta chuckled, digging in his dessert.

_(Bulma's house) _

"-and I was STANDING there the whole time, hoping against all hope that you guys, would finally settle down after I turned off all the power."

Theodore Briefs scowled, walked down the line. All eight of them were all lined up in the front door hall, from oldest to youngest. Bunni was standing on the other side, watching with patience.

He stopped at the end of the line and turned back, walking up again.

"What do I find?" he asked gesturing wildly. Boxer was going to answer but got quickly cut off.

"I find **you all**. YES. ALL eight of you, screaming your heads off at each other. Not only do you continue to bicker, but you started attacking each other!" He glared at them, scanning the various bruises, scratches and slaps that laid all over their faces, arms, and stomachs.

"I have decided," He stated calmly, "on cutting all your allowances."

Everyone except for Trunks, Boxer, and Benio started talking at once.

"-That's so unfair-"

"-I need the money-"

"Unfair!" He raised his voice, making them quiet down again. He walked up the Bulma, "How's this for 'unfair'? I'm restraining your Porsche and Ferrari until I see fit."

Not wanting to loose anymore, Bulma remain quiet, but pouted.

"And you!" He slid to the next child. "Your allowance will be taken from you. All. Of. It."

"You four," He walked to the next four, harshly looking down at them. "No TV, gameboy, play station, x-box, computer. You will read 'Laws Of The Land' and write me a three page essay on it, front and back."

They looked down teary eyed, but didn't even peep, afraid that he would add more.

"What about Onii-chan and Benio?" Bulma asked.

"Yah, what about them?" Beniha second.

Theodore turned swiftly glaring at Bulma and Beniha, then at Trunks and Benio.

"Trunks," He said calmly, too calmly. "Will be cleaning out the garage and basement the first thing in the morning."

"But I-" He started.

"You **will** DO AS I SAY," Their dad's voice raising with each word. "So long my blood flows through your veins, you shall listen to me!"

Trunks fell silent too, wondering to god why he came back.

"As for Benio, she will not have her pacifier." He snarled walking down the line, and grabbing it from her mouth.

"But daddy! She'll never shut up!" Bulma began, and then everyone else followed.

"How are we going to sleep tonight?"

"She'll be screaming her head off!"

"She can't live without it!"

"QUIET!" He shouted again, then glared at them all. "Who said that you are going to bed?"

"What!" Bulma and Beniha exclaimed.

"Listen and listen carefully," He began in barely controlled anger, "ALL of you will go out on the front yard all night, in line as you are now. You will take Benio with you. I don't care how but if I hear her cry, all of you will do twice as much work and chores tomorrow."

"But what about school?" Benichi asked, trying to trick him.

"It's a Friday." He replied, strolling over to the door and opening it for them to go out.

"All night?" Boxer asked walking out.

"All. Night."

"What about her diapers and stuff?" Bulma asked turning around on the porch. Before she could take a step further, a bag was shoved in her arms, and the door slammed on her face.

_(Next door)_

"Mommy look!" Genji smiled looking out the window.

Everyone looked out the window, across the yard, to see eight figures lined up from tall to short.

'Poor woman.' Vegeta smirked and turned back to watching football with his father.

"As I said before, pissed is an understatement." Asumi muttered then turned back to the TV.

_(Bulma's Yard)_

It all started out ok. They where all lost in their own thoughts. Comfortably quiet. But like all of the other fights and quarrels they had, this one was no different.

There was no beginning and no end to it.

"It's your turn to hold her." Bulma said passing Benio to Beniha. They had been passing her down the line for the pass four hours and it was 12 o'clock already.

"Fine." Beniha sighed, taking Benio's sleeping from into her arms.

Bulma looked up at the night sky, rubbing her numb arms.

"I think she's finally asleep." Beniha said quietly.

"Take off your jacket, Benika." Bulma ordered, yanking her jacket off.

"Nooooo." She whined, "Why don't you take Beniko's?"

"No! She asked you." Beniko exclaimed as Bulma put Benio on the jacket.

"Quiet, both of you." Trunks said.  
"You be quiet."  
"No you-"  
"Both of you shut up! I have-" Benichi joined.  
"-Your not my father-"  
"-Thank god I'm not-"  
"-to read this stupid 'Law of the Land'-"  
"-can't tell me what-"  
"-little brat-"  
"-three page essay-"  
"Ok all of you! You're going to wake Benio" Bulma scowled.  
"-Your going to wake Benio." Beniha mocked, getting a glare from Bulma  
"Look, you little loser-"  
"-I'm NOT a-"  
"-I'm so hungry-" Boxer compliant  
"-this is all your fault-"  
"-how is it my fault-"  
"-knocked over MY HANDS-"  
"You never gave me by spoon back!" Benika pouted.  
"-YOU knocked MY-"  
"-my bracelet-"  
"-that would be MY SPOON-"  
"-I'm hungry, it's your fau-"  
"-Eat too goddamn much-"  
"-DON'T swear-"  
"-MISS GOODY GOODY-"  
"-MISS FREAK AND GEEK-"  
"-I WANT FOOOODDDD I WAN-"

By this time Benio was wide wake and crying. They moved to clean her, the twins moved to coo her, Boxer moved to make her eat grass.

"-She needs a diaper change-"  
"-No, some food-"  
"-awww, baby need a huggie?-"  
"-MOVE OVER!-"  
"-YOU MOVE! I GOT HERE-"  
"-EAT! COME ON EAT-"  
"-SOMEONE PASS ME THE POWER-"  
"-MAKE HER SHUT-"  
"-GIVE HER SOME ROOM-"  
"-WHAT IS SHE A-"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Beniha screamed causing everyone to look at her, baby powder was all over her shirt.

"Oops, sorry." Bulma said, holding the powder bottle. Benio was crying her head off now.

"You did it on purpose!"

"-no I didn't-"  
"-just jealous of me-"  
"-of a freak lik-"  
"-someone give me the diaper-"  
"-NOT A FREAK!-"  
"-SHE POTTY ON MY JACKET-"  
"-GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!-"  
"-ONII-CHAN! GET THE PEE OFF-"  
"-I HATE YOU TOOO-"  
"-SHUT THE DAMN BABY UP-"  
"-I HATE YOU MORE-"  
"-SHUT UP, STOP HITTING ME-"  
"-OWWWWWWWWWW-"

_(Vegeta's room_) 

He growled, it was 3 in the morning and he could still hear them screaming at each other.

'Damn, why don't they just kill each other and get it over with?' he thought, turning to his side, pulling a pillow over his head.

_(Inside Bulma's House)_

Theodore frowned, and rubbed his temples. Bunni just smiled softly and walked over behind him to massage his shoulders.

"Why can't they just channel that energy into something more useful?" He exclaimed, raising both hands.

"Dear, they're siblings. Of course they will quarrel sometimes."

"It's not sometimes it's; ALL THE TIME." Theodore corrected, looking out the window of his study to see eight figures fighting and screaming.

……..**Monday**…….  
_Parking Lot_

Bulma slammed her BMW car door, strolling angrily towards her friends on the side of the parking lot.

"Hey onna! What happen to your Porsche." Vegeta chuckled, knowing damn well what had happened to it.

"Yah! What happened to it?" a totally innocent and clueless Chichi piped in, moving the glare Bulma was giving to Vegeta onto her.

"What happened!" Bulma said through clenched teeth, foam starting to gather at the side of her mouth.

"What happened was that my DAD HAD A LITTLE MISUNDERSTANDTING ON OUR SIBLING BONDING TIME." She ended up screaming.

Chichi quickly hid behind Goku from being both sprayed by her salvia, and her wrath.

Bulma grabbed the basketball from Krillen's hands and smashed it on the school building's wall over and over again.

Krillin and Juu inched back from her slowly, when they heard her muttering between smashing the ball to the wall.

Vegeta clutched his sides to stop himself from a full-blown laugh

"…stupid….took MY car…MINE…'until I see fit'…HA…my ass." Bulma mumbled.

"So does that mean that he took your Ferrari too?" Vegeta mocked shock, pressing his hand over his heart. How could he resist such a chance?

Bulma slammed the ball to his face, but he quickly blocked it, laughing.

"He took your Ferrari too?" A shocked Goku asked, receiving a slap on the shoulder from Chichi.

Bulma quickly turned around the face Chichi, which caused her and Goku to stiffen.

"WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?" She screamed, spraying on Goku.

"Ah, no thanks b-chan. Oh look there's the bell. See you later!" Chichi said quickly before Goku could answer, and pulled him along with her to class.

"Us too! See you later!" Juu said quickly, her and Krillin running inside.

Bulma ignored the still laughing Vegeta and stomped off to class.

_(Lunch)_

"Is she still mad?" Chichi whispered, watching Bulma stomp over to their table. Students jumping out of her way from being knocked over.

"Who wouldn't be? She lost her Porsche and Ferrari." Krillin said.

"Don't say anything that starts with P or F incase she explodes again." Juu said quickly before Bulma reached them.

Bulma slammed her tray down on her table, making some of the food fly up then drop back down.

Just as she was about to sit down, a rose was stuck in front of her face. Annoyed she grabbed the flower and slammed it on the table causing all the pedals to rip off.

"Is something bothering you, sweetheart?" Zarbon's voice came causing Bulma's friends to look up. They tried not to laugh out loud when they saw him. Vegeta smirked when he looked up at Zarbon's face.

If Bulma looked at him, then she would've seen a big bruise covering the left side of his cheek and chin.

Bulma closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath and counting to five mentally to stop herself from screaming at him.

"Nothing. Is. Wrong." She said slowly, emphasizing each word. "Go away, Zarbon."

"You heard the onna. Run along now, or I'll have to kick your little ass again." Vegeta smirked.

Zarbon glared over at Vegeta and Goku who were snickering at him.

'_Omae o koruso, Ouji_.' he swore to himself as he walked away.

* * *

Author's Note: I just wanted to let you see how Bulma's family relationship is. It'll be useful in future chapters. So anyway, what do you think about it? 

Glossary:

Onii(-chan) Big brother, -chan used when affectionate, informal.  
Onna- Women  
Omae o koruso- I'm going to kill you. (The 'I' is omitted but well understood.)

(To my reviewers)

Candy the duck- Yah, I was debating to myself if I should make Chichi win or Juu. But then I always thought that Juu is more powerful then Chi since she was in the series. :smile: o well, I hope you like the next chapter. R&R for me!

DBZ-Fan-Jess- Haha, I'm so evil in the last chapter I know. But couldn't help making veggie kick Zarbon's green ass last chapter. :smirks: Thanks for the review! I love hearing from you. Plz R&R for me!

PunkOnna- :smiles brightly: It all ended well enough, with Veggie shoving Zarbon's ass off the scene. Thanks for the review! Plz R&R for me!

Guerro- Sorry for the cliffhanger! But I couldn't help but make one myself :smiles: Thanks for the awesome review, I love hearing from you! R&R for me!

b-chan2007- :winks: yup, go Juu go! I always thought that Juu was stronger since in the series she was more powerful and stuff. It was definitely a hard choice btw Chi and Juu since they're both so aggressive and they are equally good in my mind. Lol. Thanks for the review. :Smiles: I can always count on you for long reviews! I can't wait for that one-shot of yours that's coming up!

Little-fighter88- Ah! The suspense :chuckles evilly: Sorry for leaving you hanging but I do need it for the story :pouts innocently: You'll fine out who it is in this chapter! Plz R&R for me!


	7. Bad Intentions

Author's Note: Don't be shy ppl I need reviews! I also have an account in and so leave me a review there if you like! Also check out my first one-shot '_From the very beginning'_ if your up for some b/v, g/c, and j/k. It's raining outside now, so lets just hope that my comp won't power out on me while I'm typing. I tend to forget to save often. -- ''' Scroll lower and you will see my dictionary for the Japanese words in this chapter. You can see that more then half of it is all swear words! Lol.

Thank you **Little-fighter88** for beta-ing this!

Vegeta: 18  
Sister- Hanayo 23  
Sister- Asumi 12  
Sister- Uzuki 10  
Sister- Ayumi 7  
Lit Bro- Genji 5

* * *

**Chapter 6**: _Bad Intentions_

_Pool Area _

"That girls," The coach gestured proudly at Bulma, who was swimming as if her life depended on it still. Bulma was on her 40th lap and still going. "Is what I call effort and sprit."

Unbeknown to the coach and freshman girls, Bulma was swimming off all of her anger.

"Good work today girls!" Coach said as the freshmen filed in the locker room, wet and tired. "Lock up when you're done!" She turned to shout at Bulma's swimming figure.

'Swim, keep on swimming…don't stop.' She told herself as she flipped underwater and pushed herself off the wall to do yet another lap.

'How long has it been? How many laps? Is everyone gone?' Some of these thoughts ran through her head as she slowed to a stop in the middle of the pool. Face down, body limp, she let the water carry her, cool her down. Bulma felt the water wash over her in rhythmic patterns, and she heard nothing when she was underwater, just the smooth sound of it's purr.

Finally, coming up for air she lifted her head and swam slowly to the edge of the pool where Hatsumi waited with a towel. When Bulma finally reached the edge she pulled herself up and lay next to Hatsumi, on the floor.

Bulma looked up at the ceiling, pushing her wet blue hair out of her face. She lay on the floor dripping wet just thinking.

Growing up, she and her friends were rich, born with a golden spoon in their mouths. Her father owned the world's biggest technology company that 98 of the world uses. Mr. Ouji owned the world's leading oil factory, steel companies, many car companies, and large pieces of land all over the nation.

Chichi Mau's father owned a chain of restaurants all over the world. Mr. Roshi, controls most of the lumber and runs a chain of five star hotels all over the nation. Juu's mother is a famous model and architect, and the inheritance from the death of Dr. Gero. And Mr. Son is all of these companies and people's private accountant, attorney, manager, and best friend.

Her father and the parents of her friends had joined together making them almost the most powerful people in the world. Impressive? Yes, indeed.

Her father had told her once, that she would be the one that would take over the company. She will be the one that will shine out of the millions of other people. She will be the one that holds the global power in her hands. She will be the one that bares the heart of the family inheritance.

Her.

Can she do it? Is she going to be able to handle such a big company when her father passes it down to her? Will she fail him?

There are times like these. Times when she swam until her body was too tired to move and her mind too willing to think. Times when she doubts herself and her ability. Yes. The confidant Bulma Briefs, who is never embarrassed even in the worst situations, the Bulma who has a natural talent for being a leader, was questioning and doubting herself.

After 30 whole minuets Hatsumi finally broke the silence and her thoughts. "Are you still mad?" Sumi asked softly, lying next to her, looking at the gray and black ceiling.

"You know…" Sumi continued when Bulma didn't say anything. "My sofu once said 'Water is something that must flow, as is life. All will be good in the end.' I think it makes a lot of sense."

Bulma blinked, but didn't move. Hatsumi sighed and was about the get up but Bulma's voice stopped her.

"Your ojii-san is a wise man." Bulma said softly, "I think I understand." She said a slow smile spreading on her face.

"I'll tell that to my sofu the next time I see him." Hatsumi smiled warmly.

"Thanks Sumi-chan." Bulma couldn't help but grin. Hatsumi was a typical teenager. She was nice, easygoing, and friendly. All the years that Bulma knew her, Sumi had always found a way to comfort her with her happiness and seemingly strange quotes.

"So……guess what I found in the locker room." Hatsumi said mischievously.

"What? Another camera! " Bulma asked sitting up quickly. "Damn those freshmen boys. Why do they have to be so horny?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but not this time." Hatsumi laughed, causing Bulma to quirk an eyebrow.

Hatsumi pulled out a dozen roses from seemingly no where.

"Wow! Seigi gave you that!" Bulma exclaimed, blue eyes widening. "I told you he was a sweetie! You two are so cute-"

"No, you dope!" Hatsumi cut her off. "These are for you, from Mr. hot ass himself."

"Oh." Bulma said uncaringly, leaning back down. Hatsumi rolled her eyes, and pushed her into the pool.

"Bulma Briefs! I challenge you to a swim race!" Hatsumi shouted, standing up pointing to a wet Bulma.

"Yah, AFTER I did 89 laps." Bulma laughed in return.

"I didn't want to bother you before!" Hatsumi laughed nervously.

"Right…I'd say you're just scared that I would beat you, AGAIN." She teased, causing Hatsumi to jump in the pool, swimming as fast as she could.

_(School Hall)_

Bulma dropped her duffel bag onto the floor, and reached to do the combo for her locker. The empty, quiet halls were half lighted since it was 6 o'clock. She shivered, who would have thought that this place would be so scary at night?

"Ah!" She jumped when Zarbon appeared out of nowhere next to her.

"Hey beautiful." He said quietly, trying to be seductive.

"Oh, hi." Bulma tucked her hair behind her ear, "Listen, I'm sorry about today at lunch. I was in a bad mood."

"It's alright," Zarbon leaned closer, causing her to tilt away slightly. "So will you go to homecoming with me?"

'Shit! I forgot about that!' Bulma panicked slightly, 'how the hell am I going to tell him?'

"Vegeta asked me first." She blurted out without even thinking. 'uh oh' She thought when she saw his fist clench and a look of rage cross his face.

"You woul-" he started but got cut off by Bulma's cell phone.

"Oops, let me get that first." Inwardly sighing with relief, Bulma grabbed her phone.

"Hello?"

: Baka onna, where the- :

"Onii-chan!" Bulma exclaimed to Vegeta on the phone, glancing at a dangerous Zarbon.

: Baka! I'm not your- :

"Happy Birthday!…I know……I'll be home in 10 minutes!….ok bye." She quickly hung up and turned to Zarbon.

"Sorry, but can we talk another time? I really got to go." But before she could walk any further to Zarbon yanked her back and slammed her against the locker.

_(Parking Lot)_

"I should just leave her, and let her walk home by herself." He snared at the phone.

Not only had she insulted him by calling him her onii-chan, she also hung up on him! That was a huge blow on his pride.

'Or better yet…' He smirked getting out of his car, and strode quickly over to the school building.

_(School hall)_

"It's Vegeta isn't it! You like him! You'd choose him over me!" His voice was ragged, his green eyes glowing with slight insanity.

"Let go of me!" Bulma started to breathe harder, when she felt his grip tighten around her arm. 'This is just like the time when……NO! I have to get away!' she panicked, and started to struggle violently.

"YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU!" He shouted in her face, slamming her against the locker again, causing her to cry out.

"YES!" She shouted out in panic without even thinking. "Now let me GO!" Not realizing what she said made him even angrier, as she tried to struggle away.

"You bitch!" He raised his hand up to slap her, Bulma saw this and closed her eyes.

"Get your hands off her, you shit head" An angry voice yelled behind them, stopping Zarbon.

Releasing Bulma, Zarbon turned around to see a fist flying his way. He didn't have time to block as the fist connected to his face, cracking his nose.

Vegeta sent another quick blow to Zarbon's ribs before he could recover. He quickly pulled Bulma behind him so that his body fully covered her from Zarbon.

"Vegeta…" he heard a whispered from Bulma. He didn't acknowledge her, instead he glared at Zarbon and growled, getting angrier just by looking at his bloody form.

"Ouji, You'll pay for this!" Zarbon spat with hate, holding his bleeding nose.

He turned to look straight into Bulma's eyes, when she peeked over Vegeta's shoulder. "I will have you, one way or another. I'll get you."

"Zakkenayo, kuso gaki!" (Fuck off, you little shit head) Vegeta snarled launching forward and punching him in the stomach. Zarbon went sailing half way across the hall. He was going to go beat him some more, but a pair of arms around his waist held him back.

"Vegeta…" Bulma's soft voice made him turn in her arms. He looked down at her slightly shaken form. "I think he's had enough, let's just go." Her blue eyes plead with him.

Vegeta glance back to where Zarbon was, only to find him gone. He turn back to Bulma seeing her wrapping her arms around herself to keep herself warm, since she was wearing a tank top.

"Baka onna!" He snared at her, taking off his jacket. "No wonder the bastard attacked you! Look at what the fuck your wearing! Dressed like a fuckin' whore-"

"Shut up kusotare!" She cried, angrily pushing past him, and throwing the jacket he had put around her, back at him.

Vegeta clouded with anger and grabbed her arm, swinging her back around. His angry expression soon turned into confusion when he saw her bend over and cry out in pain.

"Onna?" He released her arm. His eyes widen in shock when he saw a blue-purple bruise that covered the top half of her arm, right where Zarbon had gripped her.

Right where he had gripped her.

"I'm ok, Vegeta." Bulma forced a smile, causing him to frown. Against her will, tears started to blur her vision and slid down her smooth skin.

Vegeta reached his hand up, gently brushing the tears away. He leaned in closer to her when he pulled his jacket on her. Sighing when he felt her head lean on his chest, and her hands clutch his shirt. It was three whole seconds before he gave in, wrapping her into his arms and breathing in the sent of her hair.

"Doumo arigatou." She whispered to him. The only response she got from him was his arms tightening around her.

_(Vegeta's House)_

Steam poured out from the bathroom he just walked out of. Clad in only his boxer he proceeded to his room where Bulma and probably where his sisters were. When he turned the corner and took in the sight before him, his guess was correct.

"Check mate. You're getting better, Asumi-chan." Bulma smiled, looking across the board to Asumi's concentrated face.

"More tea please, Sophia dear." Bulma turned to Uzuki and Ayumi and placed her teacup down, after drinking the tea in it.

Vegeta's three younger sisters where all sitting in a circle around her, she was playing 'Tea Party' with Uzuki and Ayumi, at the same time playing chess with Asumi. There was only one little guy missing, Vegeta's younger brother Genji.

"Of course, my lady." Uzumi replied smiling happily, but frowned when Ayumi took the teapot from her.

"It's my turned to pour for Lady Isabelle!" Ayumi pouted.

"What are you brats doing in my room!" Vegeta's voice made them all turn towards the door.

"What does it look like?" Uzumi replied haughty, which caused Vegeta's face to redden slightly with anger. Bulma and Asumi bit back a laugh.

Before any of them could say anymore, Victoria's voice rang through the house signaling it was dinner. In a blink the room was all emptied except for Bulma who just smiled and shook her head. 'Happens every time.' She chuckled.

……………………………

"Hi Mr. V!" Bulma said seeing him take a seat at the head of the table. He looked up and grunted. _Just like Vegeta would_, she thought smiling biting back another laugh when she saw him shudder slightly at the horrible nickname she had given him for a along time. He looks just like Vegeta, except older and with a goatee.

"B-chan! Sit here!" Ayumi gestured wildly to the seat next to her.

"NO! Sit here!" Asumi waved.

"No! B-chan sit next to me!" Uzumi called from the other side of the table.

Bulma looked to Victoria for help, who just walked in the room with food. Taking one look at the room she knew the dilemma Bulma was in, quickly giving her a reassuring smile.

"Bulma will be sitting next to me." Victoria resolved getting an 'aww' from the three girls. Bulma quickly took the seat.

"Bulma." A young voice from the doorway called, catching everyone's attention. Bulma looked over and smiled widely, she heard everyone at the table try to suppress their laughs.

It was Genji, everyone knew that the five-year-old had a huge crush on Bulma. Every time she came over for dinner, sleepover, or just a visit he would act older, maturer, and try to mimic Vegeta.

Now, yet again; he stood at the doorway dressed in a mini-tucks, black hair combed back with gel, rose in one hand and enough cologne to scare away a skunk. He even wore fake glasses to make himself look older. The funny thing was that the glasses were from his Harry Potter magic kit.

He looked at Bulma the whole time he was making his way towards her. When he finally got there he held out the rose for her and in a very serious tone he mustered, "You look beautiful."

"Young man! Is that the rose from my garden!" Victoria exclaimed causing the whole table to laugh loudly and Genji to glare at them all.

"Thank you, darling. And you look very handsome tonight." Bulma giggled, taking the rose from him causing him to blush madly. To add to it, she kissed the top of his head causing his whole face to burn up. She chuckled when he quickly turned away.

_Later_

Bulma walked out of the bathroom, drying her hair as she walked in Vegeta's room.

She wore a tank top and one of Vegeta's boxers, even though half of Vegeta's closet was full of her clothes from all the sleepovers she had here.

She walked in to find Vegeta lying on his bed with nothing, but his boxers on watching TV. She made her way to his bed with only the light from the TV to guide her. Climbing on, she laid her head between his shoulder and neck yawning and soon drifted off to sleep.

He turned off the TV and wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer, breathing in her scent. He smiled contently, feeling her heart beat rhythmically against his strong chest, her soft breath tickling his skin, and her silky hair between his fingers.

Ever since the age of four they would have frequent sleepovers at each other's house, even more so when Bulma started to have nightmares after the many kidnapping cases.

He had and to this day still has; wished that she would have nightmares so that she would run into his arms. So that he would be the one to be there for her. So that he could hold her every night. So that it would prove that she was even more his.

As he slowly drifted off to sleep he thought he heard her mumble "Veggie-chan" in her sleep. In his unconscious reflex, he tightened his arms around her falling into deep slumber.

_(School Parking Lot)_

Bulma smirked when she saw everyone gasp and stared at her as she swiftly closed her car door. Head high, back straight, she walked confidently to her friends who were also gapping.

"O my fuckin' god…" Chichi began, trailing off.

* * *

Author's note: So! Do you like? I talked a lot more about Veggie and Bulma. Plz review! 

Glossary:

Sofu- Grandfather, your own  
Ojii-san- Grandfather, not your own  
Zakkenayo-Fuck off  
Kuso gaki- Little shit head  
Kusotare- Bastard, asshole. This carries more weight then the others.  
Doumo arigatou- Thank you.

(To my reviewers)

**PunkOnna**- lol, I have one older brother and he makes my life a living hell 99 percent of the time :glares over to my onii-chan: I can't imagine what kind of hell it would be like to live with seven brothers and sisters! I guess I wanted to change this from the series slightly. I just wanted them all to have a big family. :smiles: Thanks for the review! R&R for me!

**b-chan2007**- :giggles: I know what you mean when you wish your onii-chan will get you a car. I have a stupid brother myself:sigh: and sadly to say, more then half the time he won't even share his food with me:pats b- chan on the back: don't worry, your not the only tortured sis out there! lol. Thanks for the review, it's always good to hear from you! R&R for me!

**DBZ-Fan-Jess**- I read your story, and left a review, I think it was awesome! Don't burn it! I'll be your #1 fan for that story:smiles happily: I think it's a really good start, update soon on it! Though there is one question, how did you make our text bold. Cuz it doesn't seem to work for my fic on and it's getting really frustrating! R&R for me!

**Littlefighter88-** hey! Totally understandable! I mean I have an onii-chan, and he's a pain in the ass. :mutters to self: not like he would ever by me a car. Haha, that's family, when one gets in trouble all of them gets blamed for it lol, poor Bulma. Thanks for the long review, it made me so happy:smiles until my skulls splits: R&R for me!


	8. Signs From The Heavens

Author's Note: Well here I am again! I know I should be working on my other stories but I can't help it! I hope you like this chapter, cuz you're in for a real surprise. Just when it seems like I'm going one way, I stray into another path. I think you'll like this turn, it's a bit more dramatic.

Thank you **little-fighter88** for beta-ing this!

_Disclaimer: I _Don't own'm.

* * *

**Chapter 7**: _Signs From The Heavens_

"DAMN!" Goku exclaimed seeing Bulma's silver Porsche. "How the hell did you get it back, b-chan?"

"Easy," Bulma smirked.

"Of course! Your daddy's little princess, la joya azul." Chichi laughed. Her best friend had once again con her own father into getting what she wanted.

Even the blind and deaf could see that Dr. Briefs had and always have favored her above all his other seven children. You can obviously see that he was the computer, tech kind of guy and wasn't the type the get all mushy. But with Bulma, he did everything a father would do, and sometimes even a mother. He spends more time talking to Bulma then all of his other children combined. With her, he told her everything that's on his mind.

Needless to say, they had a father-daughter relationship that was to the point of envy.

"So does that mean you got your Ferrari back too?" Krillan asked cautiously, relived when she smiled brightly at him.

"Yup! All I did was show him the bruise." She said, causing everyone to roll their eyes.

"By showing it, that meant you exaggerated it to a life threatening point." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"No, all I said was that I could have died and that I could have avoided it if I had my own car to run over that bastard with." Ok, so she did cut out on A LOT of detail in that one sentence.

"Your such a drama queen." Juu laughed.

"I am not!" Bulma mocked pouted, but couldn't help the smirk. Yah she is. Who could blame her? She was use to getting what she wanted.

_(Cooking class)_

"Hey Chichi!" A shrill voice called, as she entered cooking class alone. She shudder but turned towards Marron and smiled.

"Marron! What's up?" She asked as Marron, aka Krillan's ex. And aka to Juu; The slut.

Marron would have passed for Bulma's sister, if it weren't for the obvious IQ difference, her hair is duller, and the fact that Bulma possess eyes like no other.

"O my god!" She squealed, flinging her blue hair in a cheerleader way that she learned over the years of being one.

"I just heard that there is this awesome birthday party that Kevin Kazunari is going to have at his mansion, today after school! He's inviting everyone, are you going?"

"Of course!" Chichi smirked, "If it's a party we're defiantly going."

"Awesome!" Marron squealed before going off to tell other people.

Chichi quickly wrote a message on a piece of paper giving it to one of the 'messengers' of the school. It really quiet funny how this school has all kinds of people, all kinds of groups.

_(Trig/Calculus Class)_

"Oh Son-kun!" Bulma laughed at Vegeta's frustrated face and Goku's confused face.

Sometimes she wondered how he could be so good in English and math but so bad at everything else. She still didn't know if he was a genius or an idiot.

She snickered when she heard Vegeta started to grumble under his breath. She stopped and tilted her head to the side when a familiar guy shyly walked up to them. She saw the guy blush crimson when she caught his eyes.

Bulma could feel Vegeta tense up immediately as if catching a creature on his territory.

"Hi" He said quietly, looking at the ground the whole time for he didn't dare look at his self-proclaimed goddess in the eye.

"Hello." Bulma said softly, making him look up at her in a daze.

"What do you want?" Vegeta snarled leaning forward on his desk, as if ready to leap on him. Bulma slapped him on the arm, annoyed at his animalistic behavior.

Goku just shook his head knowingly, feeling sorry for the poor messenger.

"What's up?" Bulma asked in a light causal tone, making him relax a bit. He was obvious to Vegeta's death glare when he looked into his goddess's blue eyes.

"I-I just w-want to…" He held out his hand to reveal a folded up paper that has Bulma's name written on it in pink gel pen.

Smiling Bulma reached for it, she accidentally brushed her hand against his. Which did not go unaware by Vegeta who slammed his fist against the desk growling, causing the poor guy to just back and nearly piss in his pants. Everyone turned to look at the scene.

Bulma send a light punch to Vegeta's arm, glaring at him. She reached out her hand out to the guy for the note she still didn't get. The guy was shaking, staring behind her at Vegeta, refusing to take a step further.

Bulma sighed and got up, but quickly got pulled back into her seat by Vegeta.

"Kakkarote, go get the paper." He ordered ignoring Bulma who was glaring at him. Goku went and apologizing to the guy, watching him run off.

"Vegeta! I can't believe you." Bulma exclaimed exasperated, taking the note from Goku.

"He shouldn't put his foot on where it doesn't belong." He grunted, crossing his arm over his chest.

She rolled her blue eyes before opening the letter. "It's from Chichi," Bulma smiled reading at her friend's choice of words, "She said that Kazunari will be having a big party and we're going, spread the word to Juu."

She quickly got a piece of paper and wrote down a message. She was about to kindly ask a guy to deliver it to Juu's room. But Vegeta grabbed the guy's collar shaking him harshly like a rag doll.

"You will deliver this message to cue ball and Blondie or I'll hunt you down and-" Before he could finish, he received a slap on his arm from Bulma.

_(English) _

"Here, this is from Bulma." Jay said, giving a note to Juu and Krillen.

"You saw her?" Krillen asked, he didn't remember that Jay has any classes with her.

"No," Jay smirked, "But I saw the poor guy that was suppose to deliver it."

"What?" Juu raised a blonde brow, opening the note.

"Apparently Vegeta was there when the message was sent." That was all that needed to be said as they nod knowingly. "Vegeta found the guy sniffing the paper Bulma gave him when he followed him out the hall."

"Crazy people and their obsessions." Juu muttered.

_Later_

"So we're all meeting at the party at 7 o'clock right?" Bulma asked on the six-way call on her cell.

"Yup, see ya guys there!" she hear Chichi answer before everyone hung up.

'Good thing I got my cars back before daddy went away on that business trip.' She smiled, pulling up her driveway and walking up to her house.

"I'm home!" Bulma shouted as she walked into the house.

A confused expression crossed her face when she heard no running feet from her brother, no shouting of the twins fighting over things, no giggling of her baby sister, no sounds of video, DDR, computer game being played, no greeting from her mother.

Then she remembered that her mother and Mrs. Ouji had taken all the children to the dentist today. Knowing what's bound to happen, it's going to take them more then four hours to get them all done.

The house seemed empty and lonely without them, the happy glow of lights seem dull without the laugher of her siblings. She shivered at the quietness of the whole place, shivered at how this place seemed so much bigger without them running around the whole place.

She walked in her room, and was immediately greeted by her collection of 135 teddy bears of all sizes, shapes, colors, and furs. All piled up at the corner of her room near her bed.

She couldn't help it, really! But every time she sees one, she just has to buy one. Plus there were some from her birthday, dad's business trips, etc. And believe it or not, she named of each and every single one of them.

She walked to her closet pulling out her black skirt, and blue top. Then decide on black heels to match. A simple-yet-cool look. Her computer flashed signaling an incoming call. 'Must be Chichi.' She thought.

Her guess was right, when her saw onyx hair and eyes, and smooth tanned face popped up the screen.

"Hey! You're still not changed?" Chichi asked looked at Bulma's outfit from the screen. "You're going to be late."

"Don't worry, no little pests to bother me today." Bulma said walking over to the bathroom to start the water.

"No wonder it's so quiet." Chichi laughed. "Did you finally kill them all?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Bulma joked back from the washroom, causing Chichi to laugh out. "You have no idea how damn lucky you are to have three older brothers."

"Sure, just warn your boyfriend or any boy that talks to you to run if they see my brothers." Chichi replied, making Bulma smirk. Trunks does that, the older brother protectiveness thing, nice but annoying.

"Listen, I called to warn you about-" She heard chichi start but the rushing water blocked out the rest. She walked back to the computer.

"What'd you say?"

"I said, I called to warn you about the storm that's coming up. It's going to be real nasty out there soon." Chichi said causing Bulma to look out the window. It was already as dark as night out there and in a distance she could see lighting strike.

"Thanks Chi," Bulma smiled looking back at the comp. "Did you tell the others yet?"

"Everyone expect Veggie and Krillan," Chichi answered. "You call Veggie head, I'll get Krillan."

"K, see ya soon." Bulma winked and closed the connection. She quickly grabbed her cell and dialed a memorized number.

"What." She rolled her eyes his commanding voice. Even on the phone he has to sound like your interrupting him from saving the world or something.

"Veggie-chan," Bulma smirked at the growl she heard. "I called to warn you about the terrible storm that's coming our way. Your life is in great danger! Run for it!"

Vegeta lifted an amused eyebrow. "Afraid of a little storm Onna? One, Vegeta Ouji never runs. And two, there are easier ways to beg for a ride."

"And give up driving my Porsche for one second? I don't think so." Bulma smiled, then added before hanging up. "Just be careful."

Vegeta shook his head and continued playing x-box. Bulma tossed the phone to her bed and went to take her shower.

By the time she got out it was already as dark as night and pouring outside. She turned on her light and saw that she had two whole hours left. She dressed and decided to go downstairs.

Walked down the hall she jumped slightly when she heard it thundering loudly outside.

"Bulma, you're a big girl now." She scowled herself walking towards where she felt safest the most in this house; Daddy's personal office.

She closed the double door behind her quickly when another lightening flashed followed by a thunderous sound. Everyone else was forbidden to enter this office without his permission, except her that is. She is after all, daddy's little joya azul.

Walking down the carpeted floor. His office always amazed her. Books of all kind reached from the wall on both sides up to the high ceiling. On the other end of the room laid her fathers huge oak desk complete with computer, scanner, printer, burner, phone, fax, etc. it was all there. The whole back wall behind the desk was a window, covered by a veiled white curtain.

It had every thing. She remembered how she used to sneak down at night and sleep in this room. Her father would find in her in the morning wrapped in a blanket behind his gigantic desk.

Sitting on his black, leather chair she turned on his computer and waited for it to load. Swinging in the chair, her feet accidentally knocked a bag under the table. Curious, she reached down and grabbed it, pulling out her dad's business suit.

As she was stuffing it back in the bag, a key fell out of one of the pockets, dropping down to the floor. She bent down to picked it up and examined it in the light.

'This is…this is the key to the drawer!' She thought excitedly. THE Drawer.

When she was younger, he had told her that it's full of Capsule Co.'s private info. So maybe she had bought that when she was younger, but what couldn't she see any of the documents in it?

She willed herself to put the key down on the table, then turn to the computer screen. After five agonizing seconds of pretending the key wasn't on the table, gleaming temptingly every so often when lighting strike. She swiftly grabbed it back into her hand.

'Just open it.' She told herself.  
'No. Dad didn't want you to see for a reason.' Her better side said.

'Just a little peak. Remember you told me I'm a big girl?'  
'You promised him you wouldn't break in.'

'I'm going to NOT BREAK in. I have the key right here!'  
'You said you wouldn't look.'

'That was back when I was 6. It's time to update the contract.'

"O my god! This is like Lord of the Keys or something." Bulma muttered, banging her forehead on the table.

She looked at the silver key. In the back she could hear rain platter harshly against the great window, and roaring thundering.

_It's a sign from the heavens,_ she convinced herself and bent down to stick the key in. She heard it click softly, and slid open slightly. It was just calling for her to go in.

She pulled the draw open, a confused crossed her face. Even in the dim light that came from the small lamp on the desk she could see that there was no files. No folder containing files either.

Instead, what sat in the middle of the drawer; was a brief cause.

A silver, locked, square brief case.

'What!' She thought picking it up. It was surprisingly heavy. Putting it in the light she smirked seeing the lock. 'This is too easy.' She thought.

Within a mere two-second, she and her trusty hairpin had forged their way open. Hearing the thick click the locks popped up. She looked at the silver locks that released their grip, at the smooth surface of the brief case.

For some reason her hands grew cold, her breathing became ragged, and her heart beat quickened.

'Stop!' Somewhere in the back of her mind nagged, an uneasy feeling crept up her as if warning her to turn back.

She heard rumbles then a big crash of thunder that lit the whole room for a mere second. The sky is talking to her too, but she couldn't decide if it told her to look or not.

'Just look inside!' She scowled herself and slowly opened to box.

She gasped in shock. In the middle of the box laid a thick file. But that's not what made her gasp, it was the fact that her name was written on it, in her fathers neat and tilted handwriting.

_Bulma S. Briefs. _

* * *

Author's Note: I swear one of these days I'll get over the cliffhangers...but until then :smirkes evily: you will have to just bare with me:smiles: Plz review! It'll only take a sec! Just press the little button and write a few words! 

(To My Reviewers)

**DBZ-fan-Jess**-Thanks! I couldn't resist a cliffy...I guess cuz I everyone does it so much these day lol. Thanks for the tip on the effects and stuff. It was really pissing my off lately :mutters:. And any time on that review! I would gladly be your number one fan! Just tell me when you update! I can't wait for the next chappie! O and thanks for the review on my other story, I'm not sure when I'm going to update on that one, so I'll have to thank you here! R&R for me!

**East Coastie1500**- Ah, fresh meat! Lol, j/k. A new reviewer! Yay:jumps around happily: Sorry about the errors on some of the words in the earlier chapters, I guess me and my editor over looked it :sweat drops:. I'm so glad you like it :blushes: it was my first DBZ HS fic:smiles: thanks for the review you really flatter me! R&R for me again!

**b-chan2007**- I couldn't resist a cliffy! It was my first I think lol. :smiles: I thought it was time for some major b/v after the Zarbon thing...haha. I know I was a evil back there, leaving you hanging :smiles innocently: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm lovin' it! Plz R&R for me!

**PunkOnna**- I know what you mean by that! We should start rebelling against them :lifts up a fork: lol, or not. Mine is going to collage soon so YAY! No more abuses! Thanks for the review:smiles: R&R for me! I love hearing from you!

**Littlefighter88**- :hides behind a chair: I can't help the cliffy! It was just tooo tempting! Aww, thanks for the compliment, anymore and I might start blushing...if I'm not already. Lol. Thanks for the review! I know, I was feeling really evil back there :smirks, R&R for me!


	9. The Unhidden Truth

Author's Note: Sorry, this time I don't have enough time to write a thank you for my reviewers! For all of you who did and you know who you are :wink: THANK YOU! Ah, I'm hoping you guys will like this new twist.

Thank you **little-fighter88** for beta-ing this!

_Disclaimer: I don't own'm. _

* * *

**Chapter 8**: _The Unhidden Truth_

She furrowed her delicate brows in complete confusion, looking down at the file.

What's the meaning of this? Why is there only my name? Where is Beniha's file? Or any of my other siblings?

_(Next door)_

He walked through the empty halls of his house, getting ready to leave. Just as he finished putting on his shoes, his cell rang.

"What?"

"Don't you talk to your mommy that way young man!" Victoria's shrill voice rang causing him to wince.

"What is it?" He grumbled in a more suitable fashion.

"There's a thunderstorm outside. I just wanted to tell you to be careful driving to that party of yours." Came Victoria's motherly voice.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright. See you tonight."

He stuffed the phone in his pocket and was about to walk out, but the phone rang again.

"What?"

"Vegeta," Goku's happy voice made Vegeta turn annoyed really fast. "I just wanted to make sure you're ok, since it's raining so hard out."

"What the hell is it with all you people?" He growled, rubbing his temple. "I'm on my way." With that he hung up and walked out into the rain. He ran out to his car, getting wet really fast in the process. Slamming the car door, he swiftly turned the ignition, hearing it purr to life. He looked up at Bulma's dark house, his heart thumped slightly faster, coldness wrapped around him all of the sudden.

'Maybe I should give the onna a ride.' He turned to look at her silver Porsche that sat in front of the garage, rain beating against it. 'Nah.' With that last thought he backed out of his driveway driving off.

……………………………..

Opening the file she started reading. The first page was a birth certificate. Confused and curious blue eyes scanned the words.

_Name: Sadaka Sophia Sachiyo_

_Hair/Eyes:_ _Blue, Blue_

_Sex: Female_

_Date of Birth: July 19, 1986_

_State born in: New York_

'Same birthday as me. Same hair color as me. Who is this Sadaka Sachiyo?' She scanned the rest of the paper.

_Mother: Nagomi Sachiyo_

_Father: Umihiko Sachiyo_

She pulled up the next paper. Reading the name, Nagomi Takashi Sachiyo.

Blood type AB, born in Chicago. It listed all her jobs from when she was a part-time waitress at the age of 16 to a secretary now at the age of 47, and all the different addresses that she moved to.

Flipping the page she scanned Umihiko Sachiyo's profile. His blood type was AB too, born in New York. A list of all the high schools and universities that his attended, his past jobs and even the volunteer works.

'Maybe they're some of dad's old friends…' She thought, flipping the page.

"Sadaka Sachiyo." She whispered the name, feeling it on her tongue. As if yelling at her, the sky cracked even louder, thunder striking so loud it sounded like it hit her own back yard.

_(Party)_

Music blared through the mansion blocking out the sound of the huge storm outside. The place was packed with practically the whole school. All dancing, drinking, talking, laughing, and some…let's just say are having a good time.

"Hey guys!" Hatsumi stopped breathlessly in front of Chichi and Goku who just arrived. "Is Bulma coming?"

"Yah, she should be here in a few minutes if she's not here already." Chichi smiled glancing out the window to see that it was storming heavy. Something clenched at her heart, telling her something…wasn't right. What was it? This bad feeling that suddenly swept over her?

"This is an awesome party!" Hatsumi laughed running off to dance some more with her friends.

"Chichi! Goku!" Juu and Krillan shouted as they made their way towards them from the crowd.

"Hey!" Goku exclaimed to Krillan, "Where'd you get the food?"

Juu and Chichi sweat dropped. Krillan pointed to the table across the room and Chichi was immediately dragged along towards the table.

"Have you seen Bulma or Vegeta?" Chichi called back to them, but Juu's answer was lost in to music and the people blocking her view from Juu.

…………………………

_Blood Type: AB_

That was all it said on there. No job, no physical description. Nothing.

Confused, she put them aside and looked down. All that was left was a disk and some newspaper clippings that were slightly yellow from the age.

_New York Times: Dr. Briefs broken engagement to his pregnant fiancée._

"_Dr. Theodore Briefs broke his engagement to Najomi Takashi after accusing her of cheating on him with his best friend, and partner in work Dr. Umihiko Sachiyo. The father of the baby is unknown yet. _

'Dad was engaged to another?' She picked up another one.

_New York Times: Does the baby belong to millionaire Theodore Briefs? Or to Takashi's childhood sweetheart Umihiko Sachiyo?_

"_10 months ago the millionaire Theodore Briefs had broken the engagement to his fiancée, Nagomi Takashi in which she was pregnant. From the (unnamed) hospital, in early morning of July 19th around 3:38 am, a new born girl breathes life into this world. The question is does this baby belong to Dr. Briefs or to the man that Briefs had claimed that his ex-fiancée had an affair with? The results have come out that the baby's is not a Briefs….…………" _

Looking at the picture, she could barely make out the younger version of her father and another women in the black and white photo. The women had a hood on and shads to cover her face.

She reached for another one; the headlines immediately caught her attention.

_New York Times: Umihiko and Nagomi Sachiyo's baby is missing after the car crash._

"_Nagomi Takashi Sachiyo, the ex-fiancée of Dr. Theodore Briefs and wife of Dr. Umihiko Sachiyo was happily married for 3 months before a fatal car crash. Mrs. Sachiyo made it out alive but the officials report that there was no body of their baby girl found, Sadaka Sachiyo was no where to be found after the car accident……" _

Putting it all down Bulma bit her lips in both nervousness and excitement. There was only one thing left in the brief case. She reached for it as thunder struck again. But this time she didn't even seem to notice. What a tragic story, she was growing more and more curious by the second about these people.

………………………….

"Hey! Vegeta!" Juu shouted above the noise, stopping Vegeta who was heading towards the table where Goku was. "Have you seen Bulma?"

"No," Vegeta answered scanning the around for a certain blue headed girl. 'Odd, she should have been here first; since I had to take a detour to the post office.' His mind swirled slightly in confusion.

"She's probably being fashionably late again." Krillan laughed, grabbing Juu's hand and pulling her to dance.

Vegeta walked over to the food table, ignoring all the other girls flirtatious comments.

………………………….

_Password:_

Blue eyes stared at the screen, watching the line blink repeatedly. Her body was leaned forward and she had her hand over her mouth, thinking. Bulma leaned back and placed her hand on the keyboard, typing vigorously for a few minutes before stopping. .

**ACCESS GRANTED**_…..Please wait while loading….._

She smirked, never once in her life had she failed to hack or break in something unsuccessfully. Whether it's the school records, police records, or just CC's main database, she has mastered it all by the age of eight. Oh yah, she remembered all those times of cutting the whole cities electrical supplies, sending viruses to the all the computers in the school because her computer teacher had given her friends a detention for talking.

Her thoughts were cut when the screen blinked and showed four different files. She picked the first one. SUmihiko. She clicked it. Her eyes widen as she took in his picture.

He was a handsome man. She could tell he had a strong chest underneath the business suit. He had dark blue hair, almost black. His eyes were what caught her attention. His eyes were black, but if you look longer and closer you could see that it had a tint of light blue in them. The blue sparkled as if teasing you, showing once in awhile. His lips formed a smile of mischief, like he's joking.

According to the info next to the picture, he should be around 48 now and this picture was taken just a few years back. He majored in law and medical school. He was an attorney for the Nike Company for 5 years. Then switched completely to study medicine. Current occupation is at New York Medial Hospital.

Next was SNagomi. Opening the file she gasped in shock, her body jerked back in surprise.

The woman…she was beautiful. Her blue hair lay in waves over her shoulders, like a waterfall. Soft delicate features showed on the screen. Deep blue eyes almost like Bulma's except lighter. They reflected both great tenderness and strength. The white blouse that she wore showed that she had a great figure.

So lost in the women's eyes, she didn't realize her own hands had started reaching toward the screen to touch it until the sound of roaring thunder jotted her back, as if reminding her not to get too close.

She clicked the "back" button to open another file.

SachiyoSadaka.

She leaned forward, her heart pounding against her chest. She looked at the bold back words, dragging the mouse to it she double clicked it.

_Name: Sadaka Sachiyo_

_Age (in picture): 9 months _

_Hair/Eye: Blue, Blue. _

_Blood Type: AB _

She gasped when she scrolled down to the picture. 'That baby…that baby looks…'

There was a picture baby with blue hair, white skin, and deep ocean-blue eyes.

Those were **_HER_** eyes.

Bulma had never met anyone with eyes like her own, there could be **no** mistake. She scrambled up, knocking down her chair. She sprinted out of the room and up the stairs to her own bedroom. Running straight to her closet, flicking on the light she threw all the shoes out of the way, sending it crashing to the other wall.

'**Where is it?'** She thought frantically as she dug to the back of her closet.

Her hand hit a thick, brown wooden cover. She quickly yanked it out. Pulling it towards her chest, jerking herself up and ran back downstairs again.

Another lightening flashed revealing a ringing cell phone that laid abandon on her huge king size bed, beneath all the soft, thick covers.

………………………………………

"She's not answering." Chichi said to Juu in the washroom. It was the only quiet place that they could find, and it still wasn't all that quiet.

"Are you sure that your phone is connected? She might not be able to receive it since we're in a washroom." Juu replied, concern growing inside her, though not showing it.

"I'll try again." Chichi redialed, hearing it ringing loud and clear.

_(Dentist Office)_

"Bunni!" A finger snapped in front of Bunni's face repeatedly jerking her back.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked Victoria. Still her heart was beating wildly in her heart and for some reason she kept thinking about Bulma.

Victoria frowned, looking at Bunni. All these years of friendship with her cheery friend she had only seen a handful of times where Bunni had looked this serious.

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked, concerned black eyes studying Bunni.

"It's nothing," Bunni faked smile, "This storm is getting on my nerves that's all." She tried to make herself believe that, but somehow…._somehow_ her mother instincts cried out to her.

Victoria frowned again, her friend is defiantly not a good lair. Victoria was about the ask but another voice interrupted her.

"Mrs. Ouji?" A nurse said. "We're ready for Uzuki."

_(Bulma's)_

Slamming the book down on the desk, she tore through the pages until she stopped on one page. Her thoughts stopped dead when she saw what was at the bottom of the page. She blinked, trying to see if her eyes were wrong.

Lighting struck, lighting up the colors of the picture and the black words even more. No. She wasn't wrong. Her heart stopped beating at that moment.

_**No. **_

This all made sense now. **Perfect** sense. Too perfect.

A tear slowly slid down her perfectly smooth skin. Followed by another. Then another. And it didn't stop. Couldn't stop. Her fist clenched, nails digging into her palms.

She looked from one picture to another. From the family album, there was a baby named Bulma, 9 months old. On the screen, there was a baby named Sadaka, 9 months old.

_Same picture_.  
_Same baby_.

_Same person_.

As the tears kept dropping down from her cheeks to the desk and some to the floor, she flipped slowly through the album. She watched before her eyes as the little baby grew to a girl, and a girl to a growing woman.

1st grade, piano lessons. 2nd grade, girl scouts. 3rd grade, horseback riding. 4th grade, camping.

Her fists tightened as she kept on flipping the pages. Her tears dropped on to the pages. Seeing all the memories…all the lies.

Shock. Anger. Utter disappointment. Then rage. Her heart constricted in pain. In complete pain. Pain of betrayal. All these years…all along they knew. They knew and they didn't tell her.

She couldn't breath. She needed out of this room. Out of this house. Out of this place.

……………………

"She didn't answer!" Chichi panicked, "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Goku was supporting her whole body as her legs went numb.

"What?" Vegeta snared.

"We called her. She wouldn't answer us. She wouldn't pick up." Juu said, heading towards the door. "We have to go look for her."

"O God. Any thing could have happened in this storm." Chichi trailed off, running out after the Juu.

Vegeta's thoughts were in a whirlwind as he ran out to his car. Over the past three hours the storm had only worsen. The wind picking up, bending trees and signs. The rain was hard enough to break some of the windows in older buildings.

_(Bulma)_

Cold rain washed over her. It was sliding down her hair, her face, everywhere. Just like the truth.

_He _had lied to her. Kept this from her. Filling her with lies every second of her life. He wasn't even her father! Her whole life was a lie. Who was she? Why was she here? Why! She had never in her life felt so helpless, so alone, so naked to the world. She didn't know who she was. Her tears mixed with the rain as she walked down the road not knowing where she was going. Not caring either.

………………………

"Where the fuck can she be?" Juu shifted in her seat. She couldn't stay still, she could hardly think. In this weather anything could happen to Bulma.

"Call them and see if they found her yet." Krillan said still looking out the window at the empty streets for any sign of Bulma, or anyone.

………………………………

"We can't find her anywhere too." Chichi shouted in the phone. Tears streaming down her face. "O my god. I should have listened to my instincts when they told me to call Bulma earlier…."

"Don't freak out yet." Juu said as calmly as she could. "Maybe she's fine. Maybe her cell just ran out of batteries. Maybe she's even at the party right now."

"If she was then someone would have called us already." Chichi sobbed on the phone, next to Goku would was looking out the window. "Call Vegeta."

Juu dialed and holding her breath hoping that he found her.

"What?"

"I'm guess you haven't found her either."

"No." With that he hung up and kept looked out window as he continue to drive.

……………………………

Sadaka Sachiyo…

She was numb. Numb from all the pain. The tears still didn't stop yet. It felt like someone was poking her heart open. Now they're adding salt.

The blood was defiantly different. She had knew that her Mommy's blood type is O. She never knew what her daddy's was but she had once seen Benio's medical record when she was baby and Benio was a B. There was not mistake that her Daddy was B.

'Why hadn't I notice this earlier?' She never really thought much about her own blood type. It was AB. All along she thought it was O or B.

Now I see why I'm so different from all my brothers and sisters. They all had mommy's blond hair, and either daddy's dark eyes or mommy's pale blue eyes. Trunks took after daddy the most with his lavender hair and mommy's pale blue eyes.

'But whom do I take after?' She was the only one that had blue hair and ocean blue eyes. She didn't notice that until now. And it hit her fast and hard, knocking her heart out. It was so clear now. She didn't want it to be clear, she would rather be blinded by a cloud of ignorance. But, then again she was never one to be ignorant. She always analyzed everything, always question everything.

How can everything shatter so easily? I was Bulma Briefs and Bulma knows herself perfectly. Who is Sadaka?

The daddy that she had called all her life is no longer her father. The cheery, warm mommy that she had called all her life is no longer her mother. All of her beloved brothers and sister are no longer her siblings.

She was lost in this universe. If she died right now, no one would know who she was because she wasn't Bulma Briefs.

She kept walking. She didn't know where, she didn't care.

………………………………

Chichi blinked away all the tears that clouded her vision. Her heart thumping. With every street they passed, every turn they made, she was scared to look. Afraid that she would see something horrible.

She sighed, just as she as about the turn away something caught her eyes.

She squinted through the rain and the darkness. 'Is that a person?' She leaned closer to the door, pressing her face against the window.

Lightening flashed and her eyes widen in complete shock.

It was a girl dressed in a black skirt and tank top. She was walking in the rain. Walking as if it wasn't even raining, as if the cold wind didn't cut her skin, as if the cold rain didn't soak her to the bones.

In another flash Chichi barely saw her turn the corner.

"GOKU! TURN AROUND NOW! I SAW BULMA!" Chichi finally screamed, after regaining her voice. "She's heading to The Place."

She quickly dialed for Juu and Vegeta her hands shaking. "I saw Bulma, she's heading to The Place."

…………………………………………

Her heels stepped on a wet twig as she walked through the bushes that covered a small clearing.

She hadn't been here for awhile now. They all haven't. It was one of their many play places. This is the place where they had played hide-and-seek, prince and princess, and cops and robbers a millions times.

When she got to the small clearing she dropped down, as if everything that happen finally weighted her down.

Bulma sobbed and looked up at the storming sky, at the rain that fell on her face. She slowly lay on the ground letting the rain soak her. Letting it numb her. Letting it take her away.

……………………………

Vegeta quickly stopped his car when he came to a tall oak tree and a few bushes. They were swaging to the harsh wind and rain as if telling him to come if he dares to. He saw everyone get out of their car and ran pass the brushes.

He quickly ran with them. 'I'm going to kill her whe-' his thoughts halted when he saw what was in front of his eyes.

They stopped behind him, he could hear Chichi crying hysterically.

'No.' His mind was as numb as the wind that's piercing his skin. 'No, please don't be…'

He approached her slowly, with their friends following him. He saw her soaked, unmoving form lying on the wet grass. Her eyes closed towards the sky, her skin and lips pale.

"Onna." Vegeta bent down to wrap her in his arms. He rested a hand on her pale face, his own body shook when he felt how cold she was.

"BULMA!" Juu screamed in tears, dropping down to her friend.

They gasped seeing her blue eyes look up. But something was wrong.

Bulma's eyes snapped opened, hearing her name… 'her _former_ name'. She corrected herself. Immediately, her vision was filled with Vegeta's face. Her tears blurred her vision. The tears that still hadn't stopped.

"Onna." Vegeta whispered. This time he didn't dare say anything for every sense of his told him something was terribly wrong.

* * *

Author's Note: So you guys like this chapter? A totally twist in the story I know.And you can see that i went crazy with all the bolds, underlining and itaics lol:Smiles: Don't worry there's more to come. This is going to be one LONG story :smirkes: Plz R&R for me! 


	10. Making Plans

Author's Note: Ok, I know that last chapter I didn't have time to write thank you for my reviewer :smiles innocently: that is why this time I decided to do the double chapter thing again! So you better review for me this time! No matter this chapter of the next...or both preferably.

Thank you **little-fighter88** for editing this chapter!

Glossary:  
_Doumo_ arigatou- Thank you  
_Sofu_- grandfather, your own  
_Ojii-san_- grandfather but **not** your own

* * *

**Chapter 9**: _Making Plans_

They all stood in the rain, in the coldness, in utter silence as they looked at Bulma. Her blue eyes reflected nothing, only emptiness. The short, soft and haunting words that she had just said were still ringing clearly in their heads.

"What are you talking about?" Chichi asked, confused. Chichi took Bulma's cold and unresponsive hand into her own.

"Of course you're Bulma. Who else would you be?" Juu said cautiously. 'What happened to her?'

"I don't know." Bulma whispered looking past them into nothingness.

"Let's get you home first." Krillan suggested.

"I don't have a home." She replied softly. "I don't want to go back _there_."

They glanced at one another in confusion and uncertainty having no clue what they should do next.

Vegeta clenched his jaw in frustration, 'What was wrong with her? What happened between the three hours that we weren't together?'

"We'll take her to Kakkarote's cabin then." Vegeta said as he lifted her gently into his arms. They all nodded seeing that Bulma didn't protest.

Quickly going to their cars all we, Vegeta laid Bulma's limp form gently in the passenger's seat and went back to the driver's side.

_(Briefs' House)_

"AHHHHHH!" All the children screamed rushing in the house half-wet. Bunni shook her head, smiling and closing the door behind her.

Seeing that the house was dark and that Bulma's car was outside, she guessed that Vegeta took Bulma to the party. Humming she went to the table near the kitchen to listen to the six messages that blinked on the phone.

……………………………

"Mom said to go shower!" Benika screamed on top of her lungs to her sisters and brother. They were all rolling on floor tackling Boxer.

She was about to scream again but something caught her eyes. She gasped.

The door to the 'Forbidden Room' was thrown wide open. It was called 'the forbidden room' because their father didn't allow any of them to go in a play there.

_(Vegeta's Car)_

He reached his hand up to check the heat for the billionth time. In the mirrors he could see Krillan and Juu in the car behind him. And in front Kakkarote and Chichi's car were leading the way to Kakkarote's unused cabin.

Vegeta glanced at Bulma every so often, only to find her in the same position with the same expression as the last 45 minutes before. The whole ride there was in awkward silence. At least awkward to him, he didn't doubt that Bulma's mind wasn't even here. Her eyes were unreadable but he could tell she was lost in her own thoughts.

Again that question rose in his head, for he had to guess the millionth time; What the fuck had happened in the last three hours that he had left her? What the fuck had happened that made her walk into the cold rain? What had drained her of her energy? Her spirit? As it has, for the past 45 minutes; different situations of what had happen ran thought his head, making him even more frustrated.

…………………………

Bunni frown deepened and her heart constricted when she heard that all five messages was from all her closest friends. All calling to asking Bulma to pick up the phone.

She was finally relieved when she heard Juu's voice.

: Hi, Mrs. Briefs? We got Bulma. Sorry for all the messages we sent you earlier. We decided to stay at Goku's cabin up near Long Beach for the four-day weekend. So don't worry about us. We got all our clothes and stuff. BEEEEPPPPP :

She exhaled, pressing her hand to her chest. Hearing that felt better, but only a little. There was still something chewing in her mind. Bunni shook out those thoughts and continued to put away the groceries.

………………….

Benika walked towards it and jumped back in surprise when she heard a voice behind her.

"OOOOOOO Nika's in trouble. Nika's in trouble." Boxer sang running in circles around her.

"You opened the door to the 'The Forbidden Room'. I'm telling, I'm telling." Beniko chanted along with Boxer.

"I did not! It was already opened!" Benika shouted, defending herself quickly. "It was probably B-chan who went in there." She scrambled to close the door and push the two all towards the bathroom upstairs.

If she had left it open for just one more second then she would have seen the lightening lighting up the whole room, revealing the opened brief case on the desk and scattered papers on the ground. Then maybe, just maybe one of the three would have been curious and brave enough to journey into The Forbidden Room, which revealed the truth.

_(Cabin)_

Somehow they got Bulma into dry clothes, a warm blanket wrapped around her, and a cup of hot chocolate in front of her, untouched. She was sitting by the fireplace now, watching the fire dance.

She knew that they were watching her. She knew that they saw the tears that rolled down her cheek. Saw her began to shake, as the pain once again came. She felt Chichi's arms around her, then Juu's.

"Why won't you tell us what's wrong?" She felt Chichi's fingers stroke her hair softy. "What happened?" her voice was not pushing but full of concern. Bulma didn't move, didn't speak. Closing her eyes when she felt Chichi's tears dropping down to her shoulder.

Chichi was just about the pull away when she felt Bulma turn around to face her.

Everyone's head snapped up at Bulma's first movement for the past three hours. Bulma reached her hand up to brushed away Chichi's tears gently.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Bulma whispered, her eyes watery and puffy from unshed tears. It was whispered, but everyone heard it loud and clear.

"Yes." Chichi whispered back, tilting her head to the side slightly. "I want to know what caused you such pain so that you don't have to bare it alone."

Bulma felt more tears spring up in her eyes at her friend's words. Bulma closed her eyes not bothering to wipe away the tears, jerking slightly when she felt warms hands brush away her tears, but leaned in afterwards. They didn't dare speak afraid that she would go back inside herself.

"It was right after I took my shower…."

_(Chicago)_

"Finally! I swear I thought he would never shut up." Theodore jumped in the limo, hearing Vegeta Sr. following him.

"It took half a fuckin' hour just for that idiot to make a decision. He sure as hell should thank every lucky star that his company didn't fold yet." Vegeta grumbled, loosening his tie.

"Just a couple more years, and it'll be time to hand it down to the next generation." Ted stretched. "Then it will just be the sun, the beaches, and our wives."

"If I can last long enough until then, that is." Vegeta said, causing Ted to laugh out as the car started back towards the hotel.

_(Cabin)_

It was dark, only the light from the TV let his eyes see what was around him. He let the soft blue silks slid out of his hand and down to his chest, his arms tightened security over the onna who was sleeping on top of him. It was 2 in the morning and he still couldn't sleep. They had all heard what Bulma told them, what had happen over the three hours when she was missing. Who would have guessed?

What clenched at his very soul was the fact that the truth had taken a part of her away. Her self-identity, her self-confidence, and her spirit. It's not like she lost it or anything; it's the fact that she didn't know how to act. She's suppressing who she really is; who he had grew up with, who he loved.

"_I'm not Bulma."_ Her words still rang clearly in his ears, even now. He could still see her empty expression, her empty eyes staring into nothingness.

He closed his eyes; this would have never happened if he listened to his instincts that had told him to take Bulma with him. She would have then never got the chance to look at those files, never know who she really was. Didn't she see that it didn't matter what her name was to him?

His lips tugged slightly up as he thought about what had happen when he told her so.

_Flashback_

"Vegeta…" Bulma's voice whispered, she lifted her head up from his chest to look at him in the face. She was laying on top of him, his arms wrapped around her. And to any one else they would have looked like lovers. The room was quiet except for a few snores and the TV. The light from it danced on her face, making her look even more beautiful. "I don't know who I am anymore."

"Don't be foolish onna." He snapped out, "You will always be Onna." He saw her eyes lighting up at his words, all those years of knowing him; Bulma had learned how to translate his words very well.

He closed his eyes to yet again 'sleep' when he felt her lay her head down on his chest. For the next two hours, he could tell that she wasn't asleep because of her slightly faster breathing and heartbeat.

Thinking that he was asleep Bulma had lifted her head to look at his closed eyes. He could feel her eyes on him, studying his face. Bulma leaned her face so close to his that her hair slid against his cheek, covering him in a blanket of her intoxicating scent. Vegeta was even more surprised when he felt her cool; soft fingers traced his face with feathery lightness, leaving no spot untouched. Vegeta had to force himself from shaking, from grabbing her hands and keeping her there.

What happened next, he prayed to all the gods in this universe and all his lucky stars that it wasn't just a dream.

Vegeta had felt her soft, plumped lips on his own. The lips that Vegeta had dreamed about ever since he hit puberty, the lips that he yearned to touch.

Vegeta didn't dare move, for it was only for a second, like the waves of the ocean; here and gone the next. Was it a dream? It was so soft and light that, he wasn't even sure. But in the next second, he felt her lips moving so closely to his, he was tempted to reach up and capture them in his own.

"_Arigatou, Vegeta-chan_." She whispered as softy as the night breeze. He suppressed another shiver that ran up his body, feeling her hot breath on his lips. When she laid her head back down on his chest she was finally able to fall asleep, which he had thank the gods for. Because he didn't think he could have held himself together for another second.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open, his heart pounding as he tried to breathe evenly. He couldn't help licking his lips, savoring the taste of Bulma's lips.

_End Of Flash_

He sighed, his eyes finally drifting shut as sleep overtook him.

…….Morning, 4:01am……..

"What! Are you all fuckin' crazy?" Chichi screeched at all five of them. It was 4am in the morning. "I think that the rain must have damaged your brains!"

"Chichi…" Krillan began but got cut off.

"Do you hear yourselves?" Chichi asked wildly, her face red from all the yelling. "Let me get this straight. You want to hop onto a plane at 5 fuckin' a.m. in the morning, fly halfway across the world to NYC; without telling our parents DURING a SCHOOL WEEKEND for god knows how long?"

"Yah." Krillan answered.

"Yup." Goku followed.

"That's right." Juu said from the sofa.

Vegeta lifted his soda can towards her, agreeing with the rest.

"Pretty much, yah." Bulma smirked. "So are you with me?"

Chichi looked at Bulma as if she suddenly grew two heads. After a moment of heistation she sighed nodding. "Fineeee."

"Alright then," Bulma said as everyone walked out to their cars. "I need Juu to come with me. So Chi, you'll have to get her stuff for her." They separated into two groups of three.

"One more thing…" Bulma said, making them turn to her. "Don't call me Bulma." She saw the expressions that crossed all their faces and looked down. They all held an expression of shock and pain.

"What should we call you then?" Goku asked gently, it's so hard to imagine his long time best friend ripping herself of her own identity. It's like she's trying to stop herself from being herself.

A short pause.

"B-chan would be fine." Bulma smiled, "and for some people who can't even handle that short name, Onna will be suffice." Her last remark made everyone laugh; easing the tension.

"We'll meet at the airport within 30 minutes. Pack lightly; we'll buy what we need there." Juu ordered.

"Don't forget your credit cards, checkbook, and cash. Also your passport, ID's and stuff." Bulma said before Vegeta spent off with her and Juu in the car.

Chichi sighed watching them go. She felt Goku's hand on her shoulder, leading her to his car.

"Why am I doing this again?" She asked rolling her eyes at the dark sky. 'At least it stopped raining.' She thought.

"Because you love Bulma as we all do, you wouldn't just sit back and watch her wonder around like a lost little puppy." Goku grinned, opening the door for her and watched her climb in.

"Maybe I deiced to be evil and watch." Chichi folded her arms.

"We all know you've been dying for an adventure for sometime now. I mean, it's just not normal without the normal dramas in our lives." Krillan smirked from the back seat, how true he was.

* * *

(To my reviewers)

**LittleAngel**- :smiles: I'm so glad you like it! For some reason I can't help but make Bulma have a big family. I don't know why but maybe b/c she was the only child in all the other fics, and I just felt like making her apart of a huge family. :shrugs indifferently: o well, whatever the case, thanks for the review. I hope you R&R for me again!

**DBZ-fan-JESS**-I guess you will see the answer to your question in this chapter :wink: I hope you like it! Update your story soon and R&R for me!

**East Coastie1500-** I can't help another cliffy! Mahahahaha :carries on insanely: Reminder to R&R for me again!

**b-chan2007**- Thanks for leaving another one of your sweet reviews for me! Sorry for all the cliffy, but I can't seem to help it:hides behind a chair: To make it up to you, I made two chapters! So you better review for me!

**PunkOnna**- I know, I was evil last chapter. I think you'll like this chapter a bit better then...or maybe not...But I'm making up for it with my double chapter :wink: Review for me again! Either this chapter or my next one!

**Littlefighter88**- :smirks evilly: You know what? I think I am obsess with the cliffies, now that I learned how to use it's power mahahahahah...:cough cough: Thanks for the two reviews you left me! No words can ever express how happy it made me. Ok, now I better stop before I get too soft. R&R for me! This chapter, the next, or both :cough- the last choice -cough:smiles until her skull splits:

**nan-de-mo-chibi-otoko**- Wow, I'm quiet impress with those guesses of yours. I guess I can fool you. And here I thought that I lost everyone with all the twists and turns I made in the story. Awesome pen name you have there, what does it mean:P Thanks for the review, I love hearing from you! R&R for me again.

**Candy the Duck**- :smiles: I know, it was kind of depressing back there. I would be too if I found out that my parents aren't my parents. Thanks so much for the review. R&R for me again!

**Sumara**- LOL, so I see that my cliffy is finally getting on to you. :inocently: maybe I should stop...:smirks: nah. Mahahahahaha. Thanks so much for the awsome review! R&R for me again! )

Author's Note: You have two choices a) review now, and do it on the next chapter too...or b) review a longer review on the next chapter:smiles: But either way u have to leave me a review so why not on this chapter too:pouts cutely: plz!


	11. Going to NYC

**_

* * *

_****_Last few chapters_**:_ Normal teenager Bulma wondered into her father's office and found out she wasn't related to the Briefs. In her anger and pain she ran out into the rain, Vegeta and the gang finds her and brings her to Goku's unused cabin. Bulma talks the gang into going to New York with her to look for her real parents and they head off on a plane at 5am._

Nagomi Sachiyo- Bulma's real mother  
Umihiko Sachiyo- Bulma's real father  
Vegeta Ouji- Bulma's neighbor and friend, likes Bulma ever since…  
Krillian Roshi- Bulma's close friend ever since…  
Goku/Kakkarote Son- Bulma's close friend ever since…  
Chichi Mou- One of Bulma's close frds. Goku is her bf. Trying to get b/v together.  
Juu- One of Bulma's close frds. Krillan is her bf. Willing to support Bulma

_Disclaimer: **All** but a few characters belong to Toriyama. _

* * *

**Chapter 10:** _Going to NYC_

"So why did you want me to come along?" Juu asked as they drove towards Bulma's house.

"I'm not ready to see any of them yet. Besides I have to clean up the mess I made in my……..in the office." She stopped mid sentence not knowing how to address the man that had raised her. She knew that if she saw him, or any of them, then she wouldn't be able to hold herself back. Hold all her emotions back, whether they were good or bad. She wasn't ready to see any of them yet. Not even her brothers and sisters.

Juu nodded in understanding. They had been through a lot. But never something like this. This wasn't just another kidnap-and-ransom case or someone trying to rape them. Her friend had lost her identify, her self-assurance. Juu sighed looking out the window. She didn't know if Bulma's decision on going to NYC to look for her parents was exactly good for her. But they had sworn to always be there for each other and she sure as hell wasn't going to break that promise. And she definitely wasn't going to let Bulma go out there alone.

"Meet us at the front in 10 minuets." Bulma said to Vegeta before she and Juu got out of the car.

The sky was dark blue, the birds had still not awakened, streetlights were still on, it was the dead of the morning and not a soul was awake.

Bulma took a deep breath as she approached the place that she had lived in all her life. She stood there looking up at it. What a happy place this used to be for her. What a beautiful place she used the think it was. Now? Now she sensed nothing from it. No warmth. She **had** to hate him. He didn't tell her. He betrayed her, stuffed her with lies after lies. But in some part, deep within her…she still loved this place, still longed to be apart of it as she had before.

Juu's hand wrapped around hers, pulling Bulma forward. Juu sent a reassuring smile over her shoulder. Bulma smiled back.

Creeping slowly in the front door, Bulma looked around cautiously then looked back at Juu, gesturing for her to come in. She mouthed 'My laptop. Ten minutes.' seeing Juu nod and walk up stairs quickly and quietly to Bulma's room.

Walking down the hall she inhaled, smelling the familiar scent of her home. A sweet mix of baby power, chocolate cookies, and lavender scent. She stopped in front of the door. When she had ran out it was open. Did her mom see? Did her brother or sisters see? In the back of Bulma's mind she hope that it was one of her siblings that found it open and deiced to close it being too cowardly to journey into the 'Forbidden Room'.

She sighed when she saw that everything was as she had left it. The desk looked to be untouched. A few loose papers scattered on the floor near the desk because of the rush she was in. The album was lying where she had left it. The drawer and brief case wide open like that night. She walked behind the desk and pushed the leather chair back up.

Her heart stung just by looking at the files. Taking a deep breath Bulma bent down to retrieve them, stacking them neatly back inside the brief case. She separated the papers that had her real parents' info and addresses to the side. Reaching over she grabbed a new CD disk and started to burn a copy of the information. Bulma quickly went over to the copy machine, copying the papers.

It was like doing a rewind. Putting the CD back, the files, locking the case, putting it in the drawer, locking the drawer, putting the key back in the suit pocket, and then shutting down the computer. If only it could be the same with her mind and emotions.

She slid the CD and copied papers in a large, brown envelope and tied the white strings. Slowly Bulma walked past the oak desk, the sofa and chairs, the coffee table, looking up at all the books that reached up the high ceiling, drinking everything in.

Her eyes started to water when she stopped next to a glass case that held all her pictures, medals, and awards that she won over the years ever since she was in first grade. He had different pictures of her all through her life. She couldn't hold back a sob. God! Should she just forget about this whole thing? Turn her back to it and continue on with her life like before?

The woman's soft features flashed across her mind. No. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and walked to the door. Bulma turned around at the door and took one last look, trying to memorize it all. The dim morning light shining through, making it look like a thorn room.

Slowly she closed the double door and walked down the hall just in time to see Juu silently lugging a small, black suitcase that had wheels down the stairs. Bulma waited near the front door, looking out she could see Vegeta's black Porsche waiting for them.

Bulma looked around her, taking all of it in. After another deep breath and holding her tears back she closed the door behind Juu.

_(Goku's Car)_

"Thank you so much Jay." Chichi said grabbing Juu's small luggage from Juu's twin brother. He was in his boxers and had a look of just-woken-up, not that he wasn't.

"Sure," Jay yawned, "Next time don't do it at four in the morning."

"Believe me, I know…" Chichi trailed off. "Listen, we have to go. See ya!" To avoid the oncoming questions she quickly slipped back into Goku's car and they spent off.

Krillan yawned from the backseat as Goku turned onto the highway lane, heading for the airport. The sun hadn't even come up yet; there was no one on the highway, letting Goku speed up.

"The things I do." Krillan sighed unbelievably. "I can't believe that we are spending our four day weekend like this. Running half way across the world without telling our parents. They still think that we're at Goku's cabin."

"Yah well," Chichi smiled, "We never thought we would get kidnapped and shipped all the way to Japan at Thanksgiving when we were eight, or get sold as a slave to Africa when we were ten. And the time that we were about get eaten by a white tiger in India when we were thirteen."

Krillan and Goku laughed at the memories.

'Who would have thought that those life and death experience would make them laugh when they looked back?' Goku thought smiling. Yah, they've been through a lot. And he was sure that they would make it through this one as well.

_(Bulma's House)_

Gasping Bunni sat up in her empty king-size bed. Her blond hair matted against her forehead, chest beating wildly against her, her breathing came out uneven filling the room with her small gasps as she tried to slow her breathing down.

'It was just a nightmare, nothing more.' She said to herself, recalling the way her eldest daughter's beautiful blue eyes had changed from love and care to hate and utter disgust. Bunni pushed her sweat-matted hair back and turned to look at the clock that read 5:03am.

There was still the feeling inside her. She got up off the bed and walked out to the hall. The cold early morning air hit her hot skin making her shiver at the sudden contrast. She walked to the bedroom closest to her and opened it revealing Benio's nursery. Benio's crib was pink with all different dolls hanging on the side. She saw the steady rhythm of Benio's sleeping form rise and fall.

She walked over to the next room. Greeting her sight was Boxer's plastic dinosaurs, x-box, play station, and all different kinds of games and game covers lay scattered on the floor. She covered and straightened his spread out legs that lay over the covers, and the arm that was dangling over the side.

The next room was split in half, each side contrasting greatly. Benika and Beniko lay on their separate twin bed sleeping softly. Closing the door she walked down the hall. It seemingly was getting colder as she walked further down.

Beniha lay on her stomach in her queen size bed. Sleeping peacefully, within the heaps of both dirty and clean clothes that lay all around on the floor. Cut out people from magazines slapped on to the wall, and pieces of art from class hung on the walls.

Resting her sweaty palms against Bulma's doorknob she pushed it open half-expecting Bulma's figure to lay in the middle of the king size bed, sleeping quietly and peacefully.

Her eyes we're greeted by the glow of morning light that entered freely through the window and shined on her wide collection of teddy bears. Her eldest daughter's room was always the cleanest, and both girlish and sophisticated. Just like her father, her room was filled with the latest technology.

She closed her eyes and immediately the vision of her daughter's face filled with hate and disgust filled her, making her shutter. She closed the door, wishing that Bulma were here.

Smiling, she knew her daughter would analyze the dream from the top to the bottom, from the food she had eaten, to the color of the clothes that might have affect her brainwaves. Then she would go on about the brainwave patters and the more Bulma explained the worrier Bulma would get over her. It would always end up her comforting Bulma in the end, reassuring Bulma that everything was all right. Thinking back to it now, she knew that it was Bulma's own natural way of helping her. Instead of feeding her with comforting words, Bulma would always make the other person think. She would always make the other person see the good inside themselves.

Bulma had always been a very questioning child. But not like the kind that asks 'why, why, why' like all the other children her age. Bunni sighed remembering one time when she took a five-year-old Bulma out for a walk, they had gone to the poorer side of the city. She could still hear Bulma's sweet voice mixed with confusion and wonder.

"_Mommy, why is that man eating garbage?" She saw that Bulma had her eyes fixed on a homeless man that was digging out of the garbage eating the contents. _

"_Because he's a homeless man, he has no money to buy his own food." She had answered. "If he doesn't eat then he would die." _

_Bulma hadn't said anything for the longest time. They just stood there and watched the unaware man. Then suddenly Bulma's soft voice broke out the silence. _

"_When it's summer, he will be too hot. When it rains, he will be wet. When it's winter, he will be cold. When he can't find food in the garbage, he will be hungry." Bulma had said in a soft, sad, innocent tone. "If he suffers so much why doesn't he just let himself starve to death? What does he have to live for that would make him eat garbage and go through so much pain? What is it that he lives for?" _

Even at the age of five, Bulma had always been an intelligent girl. Bulma's mind worked differently then everyone else and her eyes seeing more clearly then everyone else's, always striving for the real answer.

She had not known how to answer her question and had instead, pulled Bulma away from the scene to continue home.

Now, she found herself in front of her husband's office somehow. Opening the door she went in to see that everything was perfectly in place. She sighed and walked in and up to the oak desk. She looked at the black phone and had a sudden urge to hear her daughter's sweet voice.

She picked it up and dialed.

_(Plane) _

Bulma looked out the window. Up in the air, she could see the vast blue ocean and the sun that would touch the land soon. Every time she was on a plane it amazed her. Everything looked so small from up here, so easy to control.

The plane was quiet because of the lack of passengers at this hour and also that fact that all the passengers where asleep, yes even the almighty Vegeta Ouji. Bulma thought looking at the sleeping Vegeta. There were only a handful of times when she caught Vegeta actually asleep and this is one of the rare times. She took out her digital camera and look at picture of him and her friends. In front of her was Juu and Chichi, across the aisle from her and Vegeta, were Goku and Krillan. They were all wrapped in a blue blanket. The other passengers that were on were scattered all around, sleeping also.

She stood up slowly; waving to the middle age flight attendant that was drinking coffee and talking. Bulma smiled at her and lifted up her cell and laptop mouthing 'Can I use?'.

She saw the flight attendant smile back, nodding 'Yes'. She turned and sat back down; pulling the small table down from behind Juu's seat, laying her laptop on it then wrapping a blanket around her body. As she waited for her laptop to boot-up she turned on her cell to find it vibrating right away; telling her there is a call.

She looked at the ID and saw that it read 'Home'. She forced her finger not to press the 'talk' button. And with a lot of effort the phone finally stop vibrating, probably transferring to the voice mailbox.

Putting her phone aside she pulled out the brown envelope, retrieving all the papers and disk. She remembered that there were four files; she only got her parents, and herself, not the fourth one. Familiar capital, red, bold, words flashed across.

_**ACCESS GRANTED**……..Please wait while loading…….._

She looked down at the papers that stated where THEY were living now.

_(Briefs' House)_

: Hi this is Bulma! I'm not here right now, or maybe I just don't want to talk to you…haha…jus' kiddin'….I'll get back to you soon…or when I feel like it…BEEEPPP:

Bunni relaxed a bit, hearing her daughter giggle the words out in her light, carefree tone.

'Of course she won't answer. It's five in the morning!' She scowled herself and dropped the phone back down on the receiver. She shook her head and quickly walked out of the room.

_(Plane)_

Yet again the files popped up. There were four files; she didn't get a chance to look at the fourth one, being so shocked and all after putting all of the pieces together. She looked at the update bar at the side and saw that it was last updated just before her "Father" had gone to the business trip. What was he feeling when he filed this? That she was just another person? That this was just another record like all the other CC records? How can he live with her like this? Knowing it every time he looked at her?

She sighed, and clicked the last file that read SSadahiko.

_Name: Sachiyo, Sadahiko. _

_Brithday/Place: October 9, 1988/ New York _

She had a little bother. Curious she strolled down to his picture. A soft smile spread across her face when her eyes landed on a sixteen-year-old boy. He had sharp features, muscled jaws that gave him an intelligent and mature look. His dark eyes reflected playfulness and wildness; he would be the type that takes all kinds of dares. She had no doubt that he had girls running after him. Remembering how the picture of how her father looked like, she realized that the boy looked just like his father…. 'And you look like Her.' A voice whispered out to her.

Pushing the thought back, she scrolled down to his school records, seeing that he was an A student, but a troublemaker.

_Schools: Barkwood Elementary, Ellen Wood High School._

_Sports: Baseball, basketball, and Track._

_Comments: Got into two fights this semester, the one responsible for pulling the fire alarm last fall, 5 cafeteria food fights. Although he excels in classes, he tends to be a troublemaker. _

She couldn't help but smile at the comments written below. So they have more in common then she had thought. Bulma couldn't count the times she and her friends had gotten in trouble for all kinds of things.

Clicking to open up the picture of the woman that gave birth to her, she leaned back. As she stared into Nagomi's blue eyes, she couldn't help but wonder if they ever thought about her. Had they ever wondered where she was, or what she was doing. If she was even alive or not?

Bulma's eyes moved to the phone that rest next to her laptop. Had her mom somehow found out that she wasn't at the cabin? No. Or her other friend's phone would have rung by now too. Looking out the window all she saw was were clouds underneath them and the sun now shining brightly. Bulma closed the window half way so the light didn't bother the sleeping figures. Leaning back in her seat, she continued to study the pictures of her family. Millions of questions formed in her mind tiring her to sleep.

_(New York)_

7:48am

The blue tresses fell down to her back as she reached up for another plate. The eggs and bacon that she was cooking sizzling in the pan, releasing the fresh smell of food around the cozy house. Looking out the window of the kitchen she could see the sun growing brighter by the minute, and birds came out of their nests, singing loudly.

Eighteen years, it's been so long since she last held _her_. They had insisted that her baby was probably dead. 'Where was she now? Was she sick? Was she happy? Did she know about her true origin?'

There wasn't a signal day in Nagomi's life that she didn't ask herself those questions. In the nine short months that she had with her baby girl, she was not able to forget a minute of it. Her baby had captured her heart with the expressive deep blue eyes, beautiful face, and aurora that her baby possessed.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts she quickly turned off the stove before the eggs started to burn. Scraping it from the pan to the plate she lifted the two dishes over to the kitchen table just in time to see both her husband and son walk half asleep to the table.

"Morning dear." Her husband yawned, pushing back his tangled blue-black hair.

"Morning mom." Her son followed, slumping down on the table, not even bothering with his messy tangles.

"Good morning you two." She smiled brightly placing the plate in front of them. 'A typical day for the Sachiyo household,' she thought smiling. She glanced at the last empty seat and couldn't help but imagine how her baby girl would look like now. How beautiful she would look.

She turned towards the window, and looked up the blue sky watching a plane cross the sky. For some reason, she couldn't take her eyes off of the one-inch plane as it passed by.

Something's going to happen…soon. She could just feel it.

"Nagomi, what's wrong?" Her husband's soft voice jotted her out of her thoughts. Turning she looked at her husband's soft blue eyes.

"Nothing. I just have a feeling…" She trailed off, smiling.

_(NY Airport)_

"Ok, so what now?" Krillan asked after they all checked out.

Even at seven in the morning the place was filled with people, walking quickly to their destination.

"I was thinking we could go get a five-star hotel room," Bulma said, then smirked. "And go and have some fun around this place."

"Really!" Chichi jumped, hopeful eyes shining.

"You didn't think I would drag you half way across the world before dawn, without letting you have some fun once we got here now did you?" Bulma mocked hurt. The truth was, she didn't want to just jump right up her parents' front door and announce that their long lost daughter has returned. Now that she was here, she wasn't even sure if she should confront them. She had just wanted to see them in real life.

"YAY! This place is crawling with hot ass guys!" Juu cried happily, hugging Bulma. "For Bulma I meant…" She laughed nervously seeing the glare she was receiving from Krillan. Juu turned only to see Vegeta giving her a death glare.

"Let's go get a taxi first." Chichi smiled. They walked along the crowd, dragging their wheeled luggage after them. As soon as they stepped out, the hot, summer air touched their skin making them more wake.

Goku and Juu raised their arms and immediately two yellow cabs stopped in front of them, willing to make money. Separating into two groups again, they climbed in and headed towards a hotel.

………………………

"Hurry up Sadahiko! We're going to be late!" Umihiko called up the stairs to his son that was in his room. He smiled and turned to his wife, who handed him his brief case for work.

"Are you going to be home for dinner?" Nagomi asked, she knew that during the summer there tends to be more work at the hospital and some nights he had to work past midnight to get it done.

"I should be able to; we're getting more doctors fresh out of collage." He sighed, "Makes me feel old."

"Hey! I am not old!" Nagomi slapped him in the arm playfully, receiving a laugh from him. A thump from upstairs interrupted him; it was followed by a series of thumping as Sadahiko ran down the stairs.

"Let's go, let's go! We're going to be late Dad!" Sadahiko shouted his eyes widen as he ran out the door. Passing them he pecked his mother on the cheek. "Bye mom!"

Nagomi chuckled and Umihiko just shook his head and kissed his wife on the cheek before walking out.

…_.Taxi #1….._

"Dude, stop touching my butt!" Bulma said to Juu, laugher in her eyes.

"I was reaching for the seatbelt." Juu rolled her eyes.

"You freak, who the hell wears a seatbelt in the back of a cab?" Chichi teased.

"I do." Juu answered.

"You're gay." Bulma said, receiving a slap on her arm from Juu. In chain reaction she slapped her back, thus beginning the slapping contest.

"Stop squishing me!" Chichi complained when Bulma kept leaning against her to avoid being hit by Juu.

"You're gay, you're gay." Bulma sang laughing at Juu's mad expression as they continued to slap each other.

Chichi sweat dropped, when she glanced at the driver who was getting mad really quickly.

_Taxi #2_

Krillan, Goku and Vegeta where looking at the scenery as they moved through the busy street. Cars moving slowly, in the middle of a traffic jam, they came to a complete stop in the middle of all the other cars.

The air was filled with noise, from people talking or yelling, cars honking, music playing, radios, etc.

"What are they up to now?" Krillan voiced aloud when he saw three figures in the car ahead of them moving and slapping each other.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, as Goku leaned forward for a closer look.

_(Umihiko's Car) _

Umihiko inched his car up before stopping again due to the long line of traffic. He looked to his right and saw that Sadahiko was doing his history homework.

"Isn't that history homework suppose to be done already?"

"Yup, it's done already. I'm just rewriting it from here…." Sadahiko pointed to his head, then down to his paper "….to here." Sadahiko smiled when he heard Umihiko chuckle.

"Hey Krillan!" A laughter filled voice caught Umihiko attention as he looked at the side mirror at the two cabs behind him.

Sticking her head out the window, Bulma yelled to the taxi behind them. Seeing the boys stick their head out too.

"What?" Krillan asked, curiously. He watched as the girls got out of the car grabbing their luggage after paying the taxi driver.

"It's going to take forever in this traffic so we're walking from here." She walked up to other driver to pay him as Vegeta, Goku and Krillan got out to get their luggage from the trunk.

"God! We're going to look like idiots walking down the street with these." Juu complained.

"We already look like dorks walking next to you." Chichi teased, causing Bulma to laugh out.

"Besides, I don't want to sit next to someone who keeps touching my butt." Bulma laughed, giving Chi a high-five when they saw Krillan's confused face.

Umihiko couldn't take his eyes off the blue haired girl that laughed and joked with her friends.

'She looks so much like……No, it can't be.' But something made his heart clench with both joy and pain watching her. Her shoulder-length, silky blue hair shined in the sun, her smooth, peachy skin radiated her good heath. But what shocked him were her eyes. He only got a glimpse of it when she turned around to grab her luggage. They were beautiful. He had only seen that kind of blue from one other person.

'Could she be?…..' a honk from another car behind jerked him awake. He looked forward to see that the cars had moved up. Moving along, he glanced back to see her back turned to him as she walked ahead. He watched her disappear around the corner. Along with her, disappeared the feeling of fulfillment that had been missing for years.

"Onna…" Vegeta said barely above a whisper when he heard her gasp softly and stiffen.

"I'm fine." Bulma said, putting on a smile. She glanced behind her after they turned the corner. It felt like someone was watching her as she walked down the street. She slapped herself out of those thoughts as she kept walking.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So here it is...the two chapters, I hope you liked it cuz there's a lot more coming...u better review or I might just take down the whole story! J/k :pouts: plz reivew. Only a few sentences will do...even a few words:cries: PLZZZZ REVIEWWW!


	12. Close But Far

Thank you **little-fighter88** for editing this chapter!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters...:cries:……I also don't own a cell phone...:sniff sniff:

* * *

**Chapter 11: **_Close But Far_

The trees swung in rhythm to the wind as the birds chipped softly from their branches. On this early Saturday morning, the sky was a clear blue and the air fresh and clean. Three figures stood in front of a black marble grave. After a few more minutes they began to head back to the gate.

……………………

"Hello?" A sleepily voice said on the other end of Bulma's phone.

"Nayo-chan?" Bulma asked, sitting down on a bench on the early streets of NYC.

"Yes, this is she. Who are you?" Vegeta's older sister, Hanayo asked sounding more awake after hearing her nickname.

"It's me, B-chan." She avoided using her full name.

"Bulma? Hey girl what's up?" Hanayo asked, excitement in her voice. "Do you have any idea what time you're calling?"

"7:05 in the morning. Why?"

"It's a weekend! And you're actually up this early? Did hell freeze over?"

"Haha. Very funny." Bulma said, "Listen. Me, Vegeta, Goku, Krillan, Chi, and Juu are all in New York right now."

"WHAT!" A scream came that caused Bulma to wince.

"LISTEN TO ME." Bulma said with so much urgency in her voice that made Hanayo listen. "I really need to talk to you, alone. That's why I got up before everyone else did, so they won't follow me."

A pause.

"Where are you?" Hanayo asked seriously. Bulma read off the street name for her. "Ok, there should be a restaurant called Orlando's. It's right around the corner with a big red sign, you can't miss it. Grab a table and wait for me there."

"Ok and one more thing." Bulma said. "Don't tell anyone. Not even Trunks."

"Ok. See ya soon." Hanayo knew that this was something serious if Bulma didn't want her big brother to know, since Bulma and Trunks had always been close.

_(Orlando's Restaurant)_

Nagomi looked away from her table while Umihiko and Sadahiko engaged themselves in a heated conversation about baseball.

Looking around, she could see that this restaurant was pretty busy in the morning. It had been the same every weekend. She would go to the grave and place fresh flowers, and then she would come to the restaurant afterwards. Sometimes her husband and son would join her, like today.

She was about the look away when the door opened revealing an eighteen-year-old girl. She watched as the girl's soft, clear voice ranged across the restaurant, turning the eyes of both male and female.

"Two, non-smoking please." Bulma smiled lightly to the waiter that looked around nineteen. He blushed and looked down leading the way.

"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked as she took a seat in the booth, he set the menu down.

"A coffee and orange juice, thanks." She pulled out her phone just as it rang. "Hello?"

"B-chan, what are you doing for the weekend? Wanna hang out?" Hatsumi's cheerful voice rang and Bulma couldn't help but smile.

"I'd love to, but I'm in NY right now." Her smile widened hearing Sumi's gasp.

"NEW YORK? When? How? Why?"

"I flew up here yesterday at four in the morning. As for why, that's for me to know and for you to _keep out_." Bulma laughed, mouthing 'thank you' to the waiter that placed her drink down. "Just consider it a 'spur of the moment' thing. I get emotionally unstable when my life starts to get too dull."

"Well, next time you're emotionally unstable and decide to fly off somewhere tell me. I'll be happy to join you." Hatsumi replied, "You know my sofu lives up there."

"Really? Maybe I'll run into him."

"If you do, say hi for me." Hatsumi's reply made Bulma laugh out. Her laughs were light, like silver bells which immediately turned the heads of males, having their complete attention.

"I will." She loved how Hatsumi could just flow along with everything. "Do me a favor, don't tell anyone that I'm in NY, k?"

"Ok, but why?" Came Hatsumi's curious voice.

"Don't ask, it's a long story."

"Anything else I can do for you, your majesty?" Hatsumi mocked.

"No, that will be all; my faithful servant." Bulma smirked. "I have to hang up now or they'll start charging you for long distance."

Nagomi had been watching her the whole time as Umihiko and Sadahiko had been talking.

"Don't you think so mom?" Sadahiko's voice came, jotting her out of her stare.

"What was that?" Nagomi asked softly, getting a worried look from him.

"Are you ok?" Sadahiko asked, these past few days she seemed to be a bit distant and quiet. Always looking more closely at everything as if expecting someone to show up. Not that his mother didn't always seem to search the streets every time she went out, but lately more then usual. He knew that his mother still believed that his lost sister, Sadaka is out there somewhere and he didn't want to crush her hope by telling her to stop looking, that she's already dead. But he didn't want to see her wasting her time, always getting disappointed.

"I'm fine, let's eat." Nagomi smiled and turned to the food in front of them, glancing at the girl every so often after Sadahiko shrugged and started to eat.

Bulma lifted the coffee up breathing in the scent. The strange thing about her was that she didn't like to drink coffee but liked to smell the strong scent. That rich, thick, smell was enough to wake her up. She reached for the orange juice and was about to drink when she heard a familiar voice.

"She's over there." Hanayo said to the host.

Bulma stood up as Hanayo approached. She hadn't seen Hanayo for four years already and she missed her greatly. They had only talked on phones and computers after Hanayo graduated and moved here to watch the family business.

"God! Look at you b-chan!" Hanayo threw her arms around Bulma, hugging her. "I'm growing even more jealous by the minute of how beautiful you are."

"What are you talking about? Look at you!" Bulma exclaimed looking at Hanayo's long midnight black hair, tan skin, Gucci summer dress that reached decently above her knee, and Channel purse. Hanayo had sharp, dark, seductive features that could make men bow. "What happened to my next door neighbor that used to have flies around her head?"

"She discovered water and makeup." Hanayo replied to a laughing Bulma as they sat down. All these years apart and their relationship still hadn't changed.

Hanayo remembered how she and Bulma used to purposely stay at her house just to annoy the hell out of Vegeta. Back then, her poor confused little brother had just figured out that he liked Bulma a lot and didn't know what to do about it except avoid her as much as possible. And if he were so unfortunate as to run into her, he would result in torturing her to hide his true feelings like most little boys would do.

She and Bulma had spent days and nights fighting Vegeta, until one day Vegeta finally excepted Bulma; from that day on Vegeta and Bulma became inseparable. She always knew that Bulma and Vegeta were meant for each other. They just didn't see it, or rather, Bulma didn't see it.

Looking at Bulma now, she still can't believe that this was the same girl that sat at her backyard during the summer days, tumbling in the mud and getting into fistfights. But, then again, Bulma always had this certain type of never ending beauty, both inside and out that drew men to her like a moth to a flame, like gravity.

"Is there anything I can get for you ladies?" the waiter asked, his gazed fixed on Bulma, Hanayo saw this and smirked.

"Have you eaten yet?" Hanayo asked Bulma.

"No, but-" Bulma started but got cut off.

"She'll have a number two, I'll have a number four. Two more cups of orange juice and one more coffee, please." Hanayo finished in one breath, causing Bulma to grin.

They then just started looking at each other, after so long. Then finally Hanayo broke the silence.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Hanayo asked softly. She could see the sadness, confusion, and anger that lurked in the depths of Bulma's blue eyes.

Bulma rubbed her temples with both hands as she leaned on the table. 'Where should she begin? What should she say?'

"I don't want to tell you." Bulma said, looking out the window seeing people go about their normal way of life. She could see the sun was already shining brightly out; her friends were probably already awake. "All you need to know is that……"

Hanayo titled her head to the side, trying to read what had happened from Bulma's expression and eyes. But all she saw was pain. Pain that even made her own heart hurt. She didn't want to pressure Bulma or anything so she sat there and watched.

"Everything is a lie." Bulma whispered closing her eyes holding the tears in.

Hanayo had barely heard what Bulma said because of the tight fist that was pressed against Bulma's mouth.

"I need your help." Bulma pulled back, digging in her purse. Pulling out small white paper she gave it to Hanayo seeing her quirk a black eyebrow up.

Hanayo saw Bulma lean in towards her, catching her action she leaned in.

"I need you to find me all the medical records of these people on this list. The address, phone, and name of the specific hospital that I want the info from is on there too. I also need any info you can get on the name that I highlighted at the bottom."

"What is this all about?" Hanayo asked, she was about to open the paper, but Bulma's hand stopped hers.

"I needed to come up here for some business; Goku and them won't let me go alone so they decided to come with me. We woke up at four in the morning to catch the first plane." Bulma said nonchalantly, leaning back. "Our parents still don't know that we're up here. They think that we're at Goku's cabin for the four-day weekend. And I don't really have a plan for what I'm doing; I'm just going along with it as it comes."

"Fuck." A shocked Hanayo said, "When are you going back?"

"When I'm done here." Bulma looked up. "What's why I might need another favor from you."

Raising an eyebrow, Hanayo groaned inwardly. It's like investing on a company that's going bankrupted.

"If we don't get back home on time I'm going to need you to call us out of school." Bulma grinned at the look that crossed Hanayo's face. "What? It's not like I'm asking you to rob a bank."

Hanayo and Bulma sat back and began a staring contest. Each trying to figure out what the other was thinking, neither of them moved. They didn't break the eye contact, not even when the waiter came to drop off the food.

If Bulma had looked behind her at that moment she would have seen Nagomi look at her. She would have seen the longing in Nagomi's eyes; she would have seen her mother.

As fate had it, she didn't turn around.

Nagomi followed her unaware son and husband out the restaurant after a final glance at the girl that had captured both a piece of her heart and all of her attention from the moment she saw her walk through those doors.

In the background, they could hear clinking the plates, silverware, and glasses being moved from different people. They could hear the murmur of voices that mixed together from different voices and conversations. They saw the sun shine off each other's faces and they still didn't move or look away.

"Don't bother guessing, Hanayo Ouji." Bulma finally said. She wasn't using Hanayo's nickname, which meant that she was really serious.

Hanayo scoffed and leaned forward to begin eating. Bulma smiled, knowing that it's her way of backing down and saying 'Fine'.

"Arigatou, Nayo-chan." Bulma said softly, as she poked at her food.

"You owe me an explanation when all of this is over." Hanayo pouted, making Bulma grin.

"I have no doubt you will know when the time comes. I just don't want anymore people to know." Bulma looked down at her French toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage.

"So did my otouto proclaim his undying love for you yet?" Hanayo asked, changing to subject 180 degrees.

"First of all, even if all the planets in this universe stopped moving; Vegeta would never, **_ever_ **say something like that." Bulma looked up at Hanayo who was pouting innocently, "Second of all, even if **_somehow_** all the planets in this universe did stop moving, he would NOT say it to **ME**."

"Well, you never know."

"No, I don't. But I do know Vegeta." Bulma responded confidently.

"Obviously, not as well as you think you do." Hanayo muttered, but Bulma heard it, throwing her a glare. Hanayo smiled innocently. "So where are you going after this?"

"I left them a note to meet me in the park at ten. Then we're going to the beach." Bulma looked at her watch. "You wanna come?"

"Can't, I have work. Do you need a ride?" Hanayo asked between bits.

"Yah, I didn't know how far I walked from the hotel this morning."

_(Public Park)_

"She's turning more and more unpredictable these days…" Chichi muttered as they all walked to the middle of the park, where a fountain was.

"She just wanted sometime alone, Chi." Goku grinned, "Don't worry about her."

The five came to a long bench and sat down. It was a nice day, perfect day for the beach and the sun.

Vegeta felt someone staring at him, and turned to look. He rolled his eyes when he saw a redhead boldly checking him out. She had a nice figure, but it didn't interest him the least bit.

_(Hanayo's Car)_

"Thanks for the ride, Nayo-chan!" Bulma smiled.

"So you need any money or anything?" Hanayo asked for the fifth time.

"No, we're fine." Bulma yet again rejected. Just as she was about to get out Hanayo grabbed her hand and placed a key on her hand. She raised an eyebrow.

"Three room apartment, one of the best in NY." Hanayo began.

"No! I can't, I don't want to trouble you-"

"Just take it, it's one of my many. Otouto won't like living in a hotel that long, even if it is a five-star. Besides you don't even know how long your're staying." Hanayo said firmly, leaving no room for objection.

Bulma smiled softly, "Arigatou, Nayo-chan."

"Go get _him_, tiger." Hanayo purred, receiving a light slap on the arm from Bulma before she climbed out.

Watching Hanayo's car drive off she turned to the entrance of the park, quickly spotting them on the bench near the fountain.

Her smile was quickly wiped off her face when she saw a red headed bitch eyeing Veggie like a piece of meat from the other side of the park.

Seeing 'the slut' walk towards Vegeta, all the while leering at him and the seat beside him, Bulma advance towards him too. Picking up her pace. Bulma saw the 'the slut' glare at her.

Bulma threw a challenging look back at her.

With an animalistic growl, she urged herself to move faster as they drew closer to the bench. In the last few steps she threw herself on the bench. Landing right on Vegeta's lap she threw her foot up on the bench space next to him marking that as her territory too.

Throwing a superior look to 'the slut', she turned to Vegeta's amused face.

"Veggie-chan!" Bulma's said sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck to both steady herself and to remind the redhead slut that he was her property too.

"Onna, do you always throw yourself on other people who sit in the same bench as you?" Vegeta held back a chuckle.

"Only when I need to remind other people what something belongs to…" She said back with a smirk. 'God, what the hell am I doing?' she thought to herself, but for the life of her, she couldn't help it. "Or what **someone** belongs to." She said, almost growling it out.

Vegeta was more than confused at her behavior, though he couldn't say he didn't like. Unconsciously one of his arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer, his other arm supported their weight as he leaned back.

"Really?" Vegeta smirked, his eyes focused solely onto hers. Their faces inches apart. "And whom does this bench belong to?"

Bulma shivered at the closeness, she could just taste his lips against hers as she had that night. To have his intense gaze focus only on her made her body react, heating it like never before. She had to stop herself from rubbing up against his muscular form. She forced herself to answer.

"This bench…" She purposely slid her hands down his thighs, patting the space right next to his butt, "Belongs to me." She leaned closer so that their lips were almost touching. "And all whom sits on this bench…" she slowly ran her hands up his powerful back, feeling all the muscles that his black wife-beater would allow her too. "Also belongs to **me**." She said huskily, hearing a growl come from within his great chest.

He felt himself harden at her words and thanked the gods that he wore baggy pants today. Doesn't she know what she's doing to him? One more word, one more move and she'll have him all over her.

Did he stop himself from answering? Of course not, he was possessed. Possessed by this blue angle….or devil.

"And whom do you belong to?" He rumbled out, knowing the answer would set him on fire. His eyes burned into hers, never looking away.

"I belong……to no one." She looked him straight in the eye, his onyx eyes making her want to melt. Her lips curled up wickedly and her eyes shined with heated passion. She felt his arm that was around her waist tightening, and she could do nothing but move even closer to him.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok ppl I need reviews! And check my story every frequently b/c I update soon, I don't know if the author alerts on my story work :starts to break down and cry! 

Review!

(To My Reviewers)

**Punk Onna**- Awwww! My very first reviewer for the last chapter! YAY! Thanks so much for the review I really enjoy hearing from you. Tell me if my author alert don't work. R&R for me!

**Jill**- Thanks so much for the review! I love hearing from you! R&R for me again!

**dbz fan jess**- Haha, I'm so glad you like the new twist cuz there is going to be a lot of surprises around the corner :smirks evilly: Are You ready? Mahahahaha :carries on insanely: R&R for me!

**b-chan2007**- :squeals: Another long review from you and the double reviews that you gave me, I love it! Thanks so much. :squeezes b-chan until she splits in half: Great job on your one-shot and other chapter that you finally undated, I can't wait to see the end of your other story! Review for me again! Email me if my author alerts didn't work!

**Little-fighter88**- I don't know where to begin to thank you this past week. First the two long reviews for both my chapters, it made me so happy I was laughing out loud! Then there was the problem with my author alerts that you told me about! I mean, it was like walking around with a 'kick me' sign stuck on my back or something. And you were the one that stepped up to tell me, can't thank you enough for that. Then the final one is editing for me all the time. And dealing with all my mistakes and stuff...I know what you go through, lol. I don't think a simple 'thank you' will do but I don't know what else to say! This is getting too long...R&R for me:giggles grabbing little-fighter into a tight hug:

**Nan de mo chibi otoko**- Aww, that's so cute... the name I mean. Yah, Veggie is there to help Bulma through it al, lol. Thanks for the review! I love hearing from you so review for me again!


	13. Seeing, Hearing, Feeling

Author's Note: I have to go to camp for four days! So I won't be updating until maybe Tuesday or maybe Monday if I get more reviews:wink wink, hint hint, nudge nudge:

Thank you **little-fighter88** for beta-ing this!

_Disclaimer: _Toriyama won't like what I'm doing with the characters. It's not mine. But there are a few originals that I do own!

* * *

**Chapter 12**: _Seeing, Hearing, Feeling_

Sadahiko looked over to his father, who was sitting next to him on the couch watching TV and reading the newspaper. He glanced at his mother who was in the kitchen cleaning the dinner dishes and remembered that it was going to be her birthday tomorrow.

All his life he had never really seen his mother truly happy, and that frustrated him to no end when he thought about it. It was the same every year for his mothers birthday. Her birthday would be the quietest day of the year because it was the same day that she had a car crash and lost Sadaka. She would either go to the grave spending the whole day there or stay in her room. He just wished that she would forget about Sadaka and move on. Suddenly an idea crossed his head.

Glancing at Nagomi to see that she wasn't looking, Sadahiko leaned towards his father and he whispered his plan. A slow smile spread across Umihiko's face.

_(Apartment)_

Vegeta frowned when he heard the door to the apartment slam shut as Juu and Chichi dragged Bulma out, to gossip no less. The memory of how she had sat on his lap and started flirting with him came back. He was helpless under her; he could do nothing but flirt back. They had spent the rest of the day on the beach flirting as well; it would have been perfect **if** four other people weren't with them the whole time.

Looking around the apartment, he smirked. Everything was already there, from the black leather couches, plasma TV, stereo, soft carpet, to all the items that are necessary for everyday use.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku's voice yelled from the kitchen. "The refrigerator is packed!"

Quickly walking over to the kitchen he saw that there was everything needed there too. Pots, pans, knifes of all sizes, spoons, forks, napkins, soap. 'Figures that Hanayo lives only with the best.' Vegeta thought and started eating before Goku could finish it all.

_(Streets)_

Bulma walked along the nearly empty streets of New York, occasionally looking in the windows of shops, restaurants and buildings that caught her eyes. She could see the sun slowly setting, the last few rays of sunlight reflected off some of the glass windows.

Turning her head up she pushed back the soft waves of her hair that was still slightly damp from the shower she had taken. On a tall building she saw the time flash across the screen, telling her it was 8:28 before it changed to another picture. It was a nice warm day and would have been perfect **if** she didn't hear two voices drifting up to her.

"I think the heat is really getting to me, Juu." Chichi said, the two of them walking behind Bulma who was trying to ignore them. "Did I really see what I saw the whole day at the beach?"

"Well, it must be some heat because I saw the same thing you did." Juu said loudly so Bulma could hear. "All that groping, teasing, and flirting. O my virgin eyes."

"Did you hear all that NC-17 talk? I thought I would faint. My virgin ears!" Chichi exclaimed, mock fainting.

"You two are virgins?" Bulma mocked back with just as much shock. Turning around to them, placing her hands on heart.

"Admit it, you like Vegeta!" Chichi let the insult slide, seeing Bulma finally talk. Bulma quickly turned back around and started walking with incredible speed.

"What did Hanayo say to you that made you finally see what's in front of you?" Juu asked curiously, walking next to Bulma with just as much speed.

"She didn't say anything." Bulma shrugged off and turned the corner. "I just-" she stopped in mid sentence when she saw where they were. "Let's head back guys it's getting late." She was about to turn and go but Juu and Chi each grabbed one of her arm each and held her in place.

"You're not going anywhere, sweetheart." Juu said in a gangster voice.

"Not until you tell us why you were flirting with him." Chichi smiled, ready for juicy gossip.

"Is there a law against me flirting with Vegeta? Now let's go, before it gets dark." Bulma said glancing nervously across the street to the nice, small house. She had no idea that her feet brought her all the way to this street. And of all places she just had to end up here. She should have just stayed at the apartment.

"What is it tha-" Chichi began, but Bulma pulled her forcefully behind a corner of a building, almost ripping Chichi's shirt off.

"Shhhh." Bulma hissed as they peeked around the corner. She saw two people walking out with large plastic garbage bags in their hands. She felt her throat tighten at the picture in front of her. The boy looked exactly like the picture. She watched him laugh out as he threw the heavy bag inside the garbage box, his eyes catching the last rays of sunshine making the blue in his eyes glow.

Gasped softly, she saw her father follow up behind his son. He was laughing as well, light wrinkles deepened from the smile. He didn't look much older then the picture she had seen, still strong looking, and energetic. She watched as he tried to follow Sadahiko's example, throwing the bag in the garbage box, but missed and causing at loud laugh from Sadahiko.

So thats her real parents Chichi thought sadly, watching from behind Bulma too. Everything would have been so different in her life if she hadnt met Bulma. All the things that theyve been through wouldnt have happened. Its so hard to imagine life without her best friend. Bulma would have lived in New York, in that nice, cozy looking house. Bulma would have gone to school here, know other people from here. And even if someday she did pass Bulma in the streets sometime in their lives, they wouldnt even take a second glance at each other. They would have just walked by like another person they pass in the streets.

Bulma couldnt hold back a tear, but she didnt feel it slid down her cheek. Blinking back her tears when she heard another voice from the house, a soft, clear voice that sounded like a sweet melody from a piano. Bulma stiffened when she saw a woman walking out to the porch. She watched as the woman reached up the tuck back her blue hair that was played with by the soft wind. She watched the woman smile softly and she couldnt help as another tear escaped. She didnt move until she finally saw and heard the door shut, as if shutting her out. She leaned her head against the cool building and started crying again as she had that night when she found out.

Juu and Chichi glanced at each other as they held Bulma's crying form.

_California_

(Briefs)

"I'm home!" Theodore's voice echoed above all the different noises in the house.

"Hi dad!" A few shouts came from upstairs and a few from down stairs.

Smiling he walked in the kitchen where he was sure his wife would be at. And he was right when he saw her face behind a large cook book, and her standing in the middle of all the different kinds of pots.

"O your back, dear." Bunni smiled, welcoming him home. Smiling he went over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Where's Bulma?" He asked, it was usual for Bulma to run up to him complaining about his long business trip, after all the kisses he received from her. Then they would usually go into the lab or his office and just talk. With Bulma being his favorite and most brilliant child, he always enjoyed the conversations and talks they had.

"She's spending the rest of the four-day weekend up at Goku's cabin with the rest of her friends." Bunni answered, turning around to taste the soup so he couldn't see the slightly worried expression that crossed her face.

"Well, I'll be in my office then." Theodore walked off. Making his way over to his office and quickly closed door behind him to block out all the noise. Placing his black brief case on his large oak desk, he saw that everything was as he had left it as in Bulma didn't come wandering around his room _again_. He almost chuckled out loud when he remembered the time when she was five she had begged him everyday, every second, and every minute until he had her in this room.

The first time she came in, was the time she fell in love with it. From then on, no matter now hard he tried to stop her from coming into this room she never listened. She would always find a way to get past all his locks and security, so after a while he didnt even bother putting any locks on the door knowing that she could break in anytime she wanted anyway.

Reaching down for the bag under the desk he pulled out his suit. He reached in the left pocket for the key and gasped.

_(Park)_

Poor B-chan. Chichi sighed as they watched Bulma from the bench. Bulma had told them that she wanted sometime alone. Not wanting to pressure or bother her, they decide to keep their distance and watch her from afar incase anything happened.

"This wouldn't have happened if I went to pick her up. I knew I should have stopped my car when I passed by her house." Juu sighed, looking at Bulma who had her back to them, sitting on the other side of the park on a bench next to the lake.

"Don't blame yourself, there's nothing we can do about that now." Chichi replied. "All we can do now is be here for her when she needs us." Juu nodded watching the sun set.

…………………………………

They all looked so happy, so perfect. Maybe she shouldnt confront them, it would only cause pain. It was obvious that they had gotten over loosing their daughter so why should she dig up all the bones again? Did Sadahiko know about this? What would they do if they saw her again? Would they welcome her with open arms? Did she even want them to welcome her? What about her home in California?

Bulma closed her eyes, trying to imagine sitting at the same table with them, how tense they would feel, how awkward.how quiet. She was so used to all the noise in her house, it would feel so strange living in a house that isnt filled with people that nearly run you over every time you turn the corner.

"Stop thinking so much, you'll ware out your brain, missy." A voice said besides her, making her jump slightly.

So lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice the old man who had been sitting beside her the whole time. She looked to her right to see a friendly old man smiling at her. All his hair was white, and you could clearly see the wrinkles around his mouth and eyes. It deepened with his smile. His eyes were greenish brown. They look so familiar that Bulma couldn't look away for awhile. She blushed softly when she found herself staring.

"It's too hard not to." Bulma replied looking at the ducks that he had been feeding. Their soft brown feathers ruffled a few times as they continued to eat.

"Water is something that must flow, as is life." He said so suddenly that Bulma had to do a double take. "A ripple from one end of the lake can affect the whole lake. Just like everything we do."

She didn't say anything for awhile it was so quiet they could hear the invisible night creatures start their song as the sun set. Bulma closed her eyes letting the words sink in. Slowly a real smile spread across her face as she made her final decision. It was the first real smile for days now. She lifted her head up to admire the sky. Half of it was already full of stars swimming in the dark blue, almost black, while the other half was a sea of different colors of red, orange and yellow. It was truly magical.

Bulma stood up so suddenly that the man quirked an amused eyebrow up.

"Arigatou, Ojiisan." Bulma smiled, getting a warm smile and nod in return. She turned back to him as she walked away. "Hatsumi-chan told me to say hi if I saw you."

Walking away she couldnt help the smirk that spread across her face when she saw the old mans shocked expression. But it turned back to a look of amusement and peace when he turned back to the lake.

She had just taken a blind shot. Guessing that the old man might be Hatsumi's grandfather. 'Looks like my luck isn't so bad after all.' Bulma mused as she walked towards Juu and Chi who had been patently waiting for her.

…………………………………………

He stared at the key that was in his hands after finding it in the inside pocket. All these years, he had kept his key in the same pocket. There was no way that he could have misplaced it in another.

He bent down to slip the key in the drawer, pulling it open he saw that the case was just as he left it. Hope began to fill him, that maybe he had misplaced it himself. But that thought was quickly smothered when he saw that the lock was facing to the right and not the left as he had ALWAYS left it. With shaky hands he pulled the silver brief case on to the desk, quickly pressing in the combo so the lock snapped open. Opening it, he reached in to find that all the files are in the same place as he had left it. At the bottom the silver disk shinning in the light as if calling for him to pick it up.

He uttered a small prayer and reached for it, flipping it to the back as his whole world shattered then.

There, at the center of the disk was a familiar smug finger print that only his eldest daughter had the habit of doing whenever she lays a hand on any disk.

"No." He mumbled to himself leaning back on the black chair. He swallowed and raised his hand to rub his already aching temple. Maybe it was someone else. Maybe he was careless more then once. Maybe it was one of the younger kids. As much as he tried to convince himself of those things, the clearer the truth became. She had found out.

………………………………….

Closing the door behind them they saw that the whole apartment was quiet. It was already midnight when they got back. Juu, Bulma and Chichi walked down to their bedrooms.

Just as Chichi was going to open the door to her room, she turned around and pushed Bulma back.

"What?" Bulma asked confused.

"I'm rooming with Goku. Good night!" With that Chi closed the door behind her.

Bulma turned to walk in with Juu only to be pushed back again.

"What now?" She asked annoyed.

"I'm rooming with Krillan. Night." Juu slipped in quickly sending her a mischievous smirk before closing the room.

Huffing Bulma walked towards the last door and froze when she was just about the open it. 'Shit! Figures they would do this.' Realization dawned upon her and then started cursing Juu and Chichi in her mind a mile a minute.

Finally calming down slightly she took a deep breath. 'Ok, it's not like you haven't slept in the same bed with him before.' She slowly opened to door to find the whole room dark; walking in slowly and closing to door behind her she saw a lump on the bed and knew that it was Vegeta. 'Good he's asleep.' She went over to the side to change her clothes.

Vegeta closed his eyes, taking every last drop of his will power not to turn around; knowing that Bulma was changing. It felt like five agonizing hours rather then minutes, clearly hearing her cloths rustle. He felt her slowly climbed onto the bed, lifting the sheets.

'This is going to be a long night' He thought. Unbeknown to him, Bulma was thinking exactly the same exact thing at that moment.

Ouji Corporation

New York…..

Saturday, 11:45am

"……..Yes…...…bring all the info you found about her to Crystal Café at noon, I'll be there to pick it up." Hanayo tapped her well-manicured nails against her large desk, looking over at the clock on her office wall. "Thank you, William…I really own you one…." She sighed exhaustingly finally able to hang up.

"Bulma, you owe me BIG time, I had to flirt with the world's biggest geek to get this for you." She muttered, as if Bulma could hear her.

Hanayo checked herself in the mirror once more before gathering her purse to go out for lunch. Just as she was heading towards the door, a knock came. Opening the door, she found a tall, muscular, lavender haired man greet her vision. Immediately waking her, like a morning dose of coffee.

"Hi Hanayo." Trunks blue eyes sparkled with amusement seeing his old friend and ex-girlfriend's eyes widen in surprise.

"Trunks!" Hanayo exclaimed in surprised. "I thought you were in Italy promoting your fathers work!" She hadn't seen him for a whole month and god does he looked hot. (Trunks lovers out there! You know how hot he can get :wink:)

True they had broken up for six whole years now, but they had still remained good friends. Partners in work, and friends out side of work. She couldn't help but find herself wanting him…and this feeling had been going on for three years now.

She felt her heart pound and her body heat up as he stepped closer to her. Yes, the tough Hanayo Ouji turned into a silly schoolgirl just by the one man that stood in before her.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Trunks asked amused, seeing a blush spread across Hanayo's face as she quickly stepped back.

"So why are you back so early? Is everything alright?" She asked leading him to the seats.

"No, everything **isn't** all right. I want you back, Hanayo." Trunks said huskily, grabbing her arm to swing her to him, pressing her womanly curves to his muscular one.

'Hey! A woman can still dream.' Hanayo thought disappointedly as they sat down and Trunks voiced his real reply. Truth be told; he has a new girlfriend now.

"No, everything went smoothly so I thought I might as well go home early since there is nothing left to do." He said nonchalantly.

"O." She didn't know what to say, her damn mind wouldn't stop picturing all the different kinds of situations she wanted **them** to be in right now……here….in her office. 'God! I'm so perverted,' she had to stop herself from rolling her eyes and slamming her head on the hard, smooth oak table.

Here she is, able to get any man she so desires and the only one she wanted she couldn't get. Instead of acting like a perfectly controlled woman, she turns into a lovesick schoolgirl.

"Are…you ok?" Trunks asked concerned, narrowing his eyes at Hanayo's slightly shaking from.

"W-What?" Hanayo slapped herself out of her thoughts, "I'm fine, and you know what? I'm starved. Let's go out for lunch." She sprang up to her feet and practically ran out the room leaving behind a confused Trunks.

_(Apartment)_

Vegeta stiffened as he woke up, feeling a half-naked body pressed against him. He looked down to find Bulma sleeping on his chest comfortably. He didn't even realize how hard he was until he moved slightly beneath her, he almost groaned aloud at the sensation she invoked in him.

He could painfully feel almost every detail of her body with the silk, mid thigh, low-necked, nightdress that she wore. 'Damn, where the hell did she get that anyway?' He turned his head to the side, looking for something to distract him from her heated body.

"Hummm…." He heard her mumble as she moved unconsciously, sliding her body up against his. Her face was now between his shoulder and neck, her soft chest pressed fully onto his, and…o god….his member was pressed to her warmth igniting intoxicating sensations. He was practically burning under her, he couldn't stop his arms from going around her waist pulling her closer to him even more. Trying desperately to somehow satisfy his body.

He clenched his jaws when he heard her moan……pleasurably. He harden painfully yet again when he felt her hand move up and threading her fingers through his hair, her breathing a bit uneven against his neck.

He had to stop himself from moaning at the images that his mind made. 'Control yourself, Ouji.' He snarled to himself, but this time, unlike all the other times, it didn't work. Different images still popped up in his mind. God, he could take her right now and she wouldn't even know.

"**HEY GUYS! WAKE UPPP!" **Chichi's voice ranged through the small apartment.

He jumped up and off the bed quickly, causing Bulma to roll off him and wake up in a daze. Before she had to chance to even look at him, he ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

Bulma yawned, rolling over to the middle of the bed, the loud noise waking her up even more. She turned her head to the clock on the nightstand to see that it was almost noon. Bulma sighed, getting up off the bed and walked out to the bathroom across the hall only to fined it locked. Turning 'slightly' irritated, she banged on the door.

"WILL YOU HURRY UP IN THERE?" Bulma yelled through the door, hearing the water continue to run. Kicking it one last time she walked to the living room and flopped down on the black leather sofa, grabbing to remote to the TV.

……………………………………

Vegeta stood in the showers letting nothing but cold, icy water run over him. But he could still feel her body pressed against his…molding to his perfectly.

He had no clue what to do next. Sure, he had dreamed about a moment like this a 'couple' of times, but never had he thought that it would actually happen. That she would flirt with him, that she would **kiss**…that she would feel so good against him.

"Hurry up in there." Juu's knock on the door snapped his attention out of his thoughts.

Reaching to turn off the water, he grabbed a towel to dry himself off.

_(Crystal Café)_

She couldn't choke down the food in the embarrassed state she was in. Her mind mentally cursed Bulma through out the whole lunch. Hanayo sat in an elegant table with Trunks sitting next to her engaged in a conversation. Normally, this would have been a good lunch break…**if** the world's biggest geek wasn't sitting on her other side, acting as if they were going out and **if** the conversation wasn't about how she had flirted with William.

Hanayo glanced at Trunks to see his lips pulled into an amused grin, his eyes shining with laugher as he listened to William go on and on. Every so often he would glance back at her and it looked like he would burst out laughing.

"Isn't that right, my love?" William's freakish voice cracked, making her turn to him. Will's dull brown eyes stared back at her.

'Oh shit.' She panicked slightly, she wasn't listening the whole time. What if he just asked her to marry him or something? Should she just say 'yah' and hope for the best? Glancing at Trunks, she saw that he his cheeks were slightly pink from holding in his laugher that shined brightly in his blue eyes.

"Yah," She said, inwardly wincing when she heard her own voice sound like a shy schoolgirl. "Isn't it time for your second shift at the hospital?" She asked, trying to keep the hope out of her voice.

"O my, yes!" William exclaimed, "I was having such a good time that I didn't realize how much time flew by."

'Yah, best day of my life.' Hanayo thought sarcastically, forcing herself not to roll her eyes. She smiled politely, watching him stand up to shake hands with Trunks who still had that damn grin on his face.

"It was nice meeting you too." Trunks said holding William's hand in a firm shake. Trunks' smile widened when he saw what Will did next.

Hanayo quickly turned her face, so that Will's kiss that was meant to be on the lips, landed on her cheeks instead. 'Bulma, this better be worth it.' She forced on a smile, inwardly cursing him, and physically holding back her vomit.

She exhaled deeply, dropping her head on the nice green tablecloth causing a few glasses to clink and plates to jump up. She growled in annoyance when she heard Trunks' laugher next to her.

"Shut up." She said between clench teeth.

"Did you--haha—are you two--wahaha—I can't believe you said those things to him." Trunks choked out between his laugher. "YOU FLIRTED with HIM!"

"Trunks, shut up." She lifted her head up and dropped it back on the table again. She should just kill herself and get it over with. The embarrassment was unbearable.

"YOU **FLIRTED** with _HIM_!" Trunks leaned back on his chair, holding his stomach as he continued laughing.

"I mean it; shut the fuck up." Hanayo continued to bang her head on the table. 'I should have stuck to my dad's number one plan; beat the info out of him, then beat the living hell out of him just for the hell of it.'

"Hahaha—Him? I didn't know you were _that_ desperate." Trunks chuckled, finally getting his laugher in control.

"Nayo-chan!" A familiar voiced reached her ears. Hanayo lifted her head up and turned to see Bulma and the rest of the gang walking towards her. She glanced back quickly at Trunks to see his laugher filled face turn into a shocked one.

"Hey guys!" Hanayo exclaimed, standing up to greet everyone. She looked over at her otouto to find that he still hadn't changed all that much over the years.

"So did you-" Bulma smiled was wiped off her face when she glanced behind Hanayo, at the table. Her blue eyes met that of her brother's as they stared at each other for a whole tense minuet.

………………………………………

"I just saw _them _on the streets of New York……" A raspy voice said into the phone. He paused to listen to the person on the other end talk then continued. "Pay back is a bitch. Don't worry cousin……..once I'm done ripping _his_ limbs off, I'll send you a piece."

The man hung up his phone, then looked out the small, dirty window what was practically black from the dirt. But he didn't see any of that, his focus was one other man and he would do anything to bring _that bastard_ down.

His chuckles soon turned to complete insane laughter that rang through the small, broken apartment; which rested on the slum side of NY.

* * *

Author's Note: If you read this then you will know that I'll be gone in a camp trip. Review or I won't update until I get 100000000+ reviews. When I get back, I want to see my mail box full of letters from ff .net about author reviews:picks up a knife: 

You do know that I was kidding about that right? PLZZZZ REVIEWW:sobs uncontrollably: Just a few sentences, just a few words! ANY THING TO TELL ME YOUR ALIVE OUT THERE!

(To My Reviewers)

**Jill**- Of course I mentioned you! I'll mention you more if you review for me again :hopeful eyes: Haha, I'm so glad that you think this is getting better and better. I really like where this fic is going too! R&R for me!

**DBZ-fan-JESS- AH**! One of my favorite reviewers! Yay. I got another long one from you :smiles brightly: I'm so happy to hear that your getting your reviews now! See I told you that it was a good fic:smiles proudly at you: lol, I will be heart broken that you won't be updating soon, but I won't be able to read it even if you did update cuz I'm going to camp and won't be bak for four days :P Thanks for the review! R&R for me again!

**PunkOnna**- :blushes shyly: You really like it? I'm still new at the lemon thing, but I don't think I will post it on ff .net even if I write some, b/c they don't let you! Well we'll see! I don't know if I should write a lemon on this fic or not :thinks deeply: Feel free to tell me what you think, R&R for me!

**b-chan2007**- lol, I thought it was time I start some INTENSE b/v :wink: As for the cliffhanger…I learn from the best :cough you cough: haha, what? I couldn't help it! Like you once said, if it helps getting more reviews than I'm all for it! Thank you for the long review! Update your story soon so I can review! R&R for me again!

**little-fighter88**- I know what you mean! I would run to NYC too if I had all that money, lol. All the siblings are so nice, something I don't have :grumbles to self, glaring at my own onii-chan: Thanks for the support! I love hearing from you. Both being my awesome beta-reader and constant reviewer! YAY! R&R for me!

**nandemochibiotoko**- Hahaha, So do I but sadly neither of us owns any benches….or the occupant of the bench :pouts sadly: His already taken by Bulma :cries: Thanks so much for the review! I enjoy reading your reviews! R&R for me!


	14. History and Present

Author's Note: Here's the long awaited chapter:smiles brightly: My beta-reader just got back from her trip, and she beta this asap for me! Well here it is! Remember to vote at the bottom!

Thank you **little-fighter88** for beta-ing this!

_Disclaimer: _I don't own'm. Never had never will. Now on wit da story.

* * *

**Chapter 13**: _History and Present_

_Ouji's House  
_California 12:39

Vegeta Sr. walked back into his office room carrying two bottles of Austrian Grüner Veltliner wine. He frowned when he saw Theodore in the same position he had left him 15 minuets ago. Hell, the guy had come over to his house last night looking like his house had burned down or something. He almost had the urge to stick his head out the door to look over at the other side.

Vegeta had stayed up all night long with Theodore trying to figure out what had happened. It couldnt have been a marriage problem; Theodore and Bunni never got into fights. It couldnt have been work problems, the company was perfectly fine; the stocks were moving upward and everything looked great.

So what could it be that made him wander like a lost puppy? Through all of Theodore's mumbling and rambling last night, he had heard three words; _Bulma found out. _

Vegeta walked over to the couch where Theodore's slumped form was. While Vegeta had changed into something more comfortable, Theodore still had his business suit on, making him look like someone who had just gone bankrupt.

Setting the wine on the table next to all the other empty bottles, he watched as Theodore grabbed it and chugged it down.

Yah, he knew what it meant when he heard the words '_Bulma found out'_. There were only a few people in this world that knew that Bulma wasn't blood related to the Briefs; Theodore, Bunni, Victoria, himself, and the real parents. Being friends with Theodore ever since 8th grade, he knew all the things that had happened. Hell, he had been there when it all happened.

_(Crystal Café)_

There was a tense silence around the table as the eight sat waiting for their order to come. Well, tense for Bulma and Trunks at least.

Trunks looked across the table where Bulma sat with one hand playing with the straw in her drink and the other hand supporting the weight of her head. Something was defiantly wrong with this picture. Not only had she not said more then two words to him when they saw each other but she had also avoided eye contact. She hadnt smiled at all; and last, but defiantly not least; she was here in NY.

He continued to stare at her; knowing damn well that she knew he was staring at her. A scary thought crept through his head all of a sudden. Did she find out? He prayed to the gods that she didn't. Trunks could still feel the shock in his body, even now as he recall what he had found out on pure accident when his was seven and Bulma was two.

……….._FLASHBACK_……..

Mommy please! I promise I wont drop her, pleasssseeeeeeeee. Trunks gripped Bunnis hand as she walked towards the door to go meet with the Oujis.

"Oh all right, but if you hear her crying you better put her back in the bed mister." Bunni gave in, trying to make her voice strict.

"OK I will!" Trunks blue orbs shined brightly as he scrambled quickly to Bulma's nursery to carry her out to play.

It was one of those boring, hot summer days with nothing to do. Trunks had always been fascinated with his little sister, even at a young age. He loved to look into her blue eyes, loved to play with her, loved to hear her giggle and babble in her baby language.

Trunks reached up to pull down the bars on the crib, making the crib shake slightly. He smiled softy watching her roll her head to the side, but still fast asleep. He knew the perfect way to wake her up without causing her to cry or scream, like he did at night when he couldn't sleep, without his mother knowing of course. Gently he ran his soft fingers over her face, causing her eyes to flutter and open.

"I have something to show you." Trunks whispered, as if the two-year-old could understand. He could tell that she was very smart for her age. His smile widened as he picked her up and started to run out of the room.

Jogging lightly, he slowed his pace to a stop when he heard soft voices inside his father's office.

"They sent out search party for Bulma. It's been months and they still haven't stopped looking." Victoria's voice flowed out through the crack, catching Trunks' attention completely.

He walked closer to listen, not realizing that Bulma slipped out of his arms and started crawling after him slowly.

"Just give Bulma back to them, she isn't your baby!" The gruff voice of Vegeta sounded slightly irritated. "If they find out-"

"They **won't** find out, Vegeta." His father's voice cut off Vegeta, firm and stubborn.

There was a short pause making Trunks think about what they had just said. Bulma was his sister right? Who's going to take her? Who was looking for her? Give her back to whom?

"Twunk…Twunk" Bulma's soft baby voice whined behind him, making him turn around and pull her into his arms again. He ran softly out to the garden, and towards his secret hiding spot within all the bushes and flowers. Once he got there, he gently set her down on the clean, fresh grass and looked into her eyes.

Dont worry; I wont let anyone take you away. Ill protect you, I promise. Trunks vowed softly, as if understanding little Bulma grinned and reached up to touch his face with her soft hands, then giggled aloud. He couldnt help but smile, Come on, I still gotta show you what I found.

…………_END OF FLASHBACK_…………

It was only a few years after that that he truly understood the meaning of the words that he had heard. He remembered how every night he would quietly sneak into Bulma's room to sleep beside her, making sure _they_ didn't take her away. That's probably one of the main reasons why he was so protective over her, more so than all of his other siblings.

So lost in his own thoughts he almost missed Bulma's glance at him. Frustrated, confused and not able to stand it any more, he broke the silence. "What are you doing here?" He almost slapped himself for sounding so harsh.

Bulma's frown deepened at the tone of his voice, one that was never used on her before.

"None of your damn business, **Trunks**." She snapped back, immediately regretting the words that spilled out of her mouth as she saw a glimpse of hurt in his eyes. He quickly covered it, as did she.

"What the hell you are doing here?" Trunks asked again, firmly holding her gaze. She hardly used his real name before. It was so foreign coming from her mouth sounding like that.

Bulma glared back at him, not willing to looking away. But not knowing what to saying either.

"Do mom and dad know?" He asked trying to remain cool, seeing that she wouldn't answer the last one.

"What the fuck do you think?" She replied just as quickly, getting pissed. She didn't want to see him yet. She wasn't ready to see him yet.

There they started a glaring contest, not even aware of the food that was placed before them. Questions swirled in Trunks' head as he tried to read anything other then coldness in her blue depts.

"Let's eat before it gets cold." Hanayo's voice broke the glare. Bulma huffed and turned away.

_(Ouji's House)_

"So what are you going to do?" Vegeta asked seeing Theodore sit up straight after downing the whole bottle, still not drunk.

"I don't know. She went to the cabin just to avoid coming home, so I guess I should give her some space for awhile." Theodore sighed, closing his eyes.

"I _hate_ to say this but; I told you." Vegeta said sarcastically, a smirk tugged on his lips.

"Shut up, you're loving this." Theodore's lip tugged up slightly in a smile. It was so like Vegeta to rub it in at the worst moment of his life. "I shouldn't have kept any files; I should've just burnt them all." He groaned out.

"You _should_ have done a lot of things, you _could_ have done a lot of things, but you didn't; so stop wasting time and get your ass off my couch." Vegeta replied swirling his wine inside his glass.

Theodore nodded, getting up. Some people might think that Vegeta Ouji was a cold-hearted bastard. But his friends know him differently. It's times like these that Theodore was really grateful to have a friend like him. Someone willing to spend the whole night up with him and letting him stay over.

"Hey thanks, Vegeta." Theodore called back getting only a grunt from Vegeta as he walked out of the office.

_(Crystal Café)_

Everyone could see that Trunks was still pretty grim from the interaction between him and Bulma. During lunch they had simply ignored each other. Then after eating, Bulma had excused herself to the washroom, she still hadn't come out yet and it been half an hour already.

Trunks stood up quietly after receiving the bill from the waiter. He hadn't asked any of them any questions during or after lunch, just studied each of them closely.

"Can't you stay a bit longer? Bulma might come out any minuet now…" Chichi said, even though they all knew that Bulma wouldn't come out until Trunks was gone.

Trunks couldnt help the small smile as he looked down at Chichi. She was always the more sensitive one in the whole group.

"No, Hanayo and I have to get back to the office." He glanced at Hanayo who just stood by Vegeta, talking to him quietly. "You guys have enough money? A place to stay?"

"Yah, we're fine." Juu answered.

Vegeta turned away from his sister to look at Trunks who was walking towards them.

"Hey Vegeta," Trunks gave a light smile, this was the first time they had actually talked today.

Growing up Vegeta had always thought of Trunks as an older brother he never had. Trunks had been the one that played with him and did all the older-brother things with him when they were younger. Trunks was also the one that told Vegeta that 'sugar works better then salt'; referring to the relationship between Bulma and him of course.

"What's up?" Vegeta asked, watching Trunks dig something up from his pockets.

"When Bulma comes out, can you give this to her?" Trunks handed a tightly folded piece of paper to Vegeta. Nodding, Vegeta saw that it was actually a thick napkin that Trunks had written on.

"Thanks, see ya around man." Trunks said, punching Vegeta's shoulder lightly as he walked out.

"Remember what I said, otouto." Hanayo whispered, before following Trunks out the door. Vegeta sent a half glare after her.

………………………………

Bulma quickly wiped the tears from her eyes when she heard the washroom door open. She sat inside the stall quietly, listening to the soft footsteps that came her way.

"Bulma," Chichi's voice came, stopping in front of Bulma's stall. "He's gone, you can come out now."

Chichi stepped back as she watched Bulma opened to black stall door. She frowned slightly when she saw that Bulma's eyes were puffy, from the crying.

"Here," Chichi handled the folded piece of napkin to Bulma. "From Trunks."

Bulma looked down at the folded napkin that was in Chichi's hands, trying to decide whether to read it or throw it away.

Seeing her struggle inwardly still not taking the note, Chichi grabbed Bulma's hand and placed the note in Bulma's palm.

"I'm going to go use the toilet, wait for me." Chichi said, picking a stall and leaving Bulma some privacy.

Bulma slowly opened to note. She couldnt help but smile lightly at the name he used for her and the choice of words he used.

_Buruma, _

_I promise I wont tell mom and dad whatever it is. When youre ready to talk, or if you need anything you know where the find me. Just know that Ill always be here for you when you need me, Ill always protect you._

_Onii-chan a.k.a. **Trunks** (ouch!)_

"Awww! That so touching!" Juu sobbed behind Bulma making her jump up in surprise.

Dont you know what the word privacy means? Bulma yelled at her and turned around to glare at Juu only to find that Chichi was looking over her other shoulder too.

"Hey it's a public washroom." Chichi defended smiling.

"Besides, you didn't stop us. So we took it as an invitation." Juu pouted innocently, seeing Bulma glare at her and Chi before stomping out of the washroom, muttering under her breath.

Juu turned to high-five Chichi, a smirk plastered on both their faces as they ran out after Bulma.

Goku, Krillan and Vegeta quirked their eyebrows up when they saw an angry Bulma walk out of the washroom followed by a giggly Chichi and Juu.

"Come on, Veggie-chan. Ignore those idiots who don't even know how to repect other people's privacty." Bulma grabbed his hand tugged him towards the door away from Juu and Chichi.

She was half way across the street, still holding Vegeta's warm hand when Juu's voice stopped her.

I guess that means youre going to pass up the chance of going to New Yorks hottest restaurant, Juu smirked when she saw Bulma stopped in the middle of the street. And shopping in all the brand name stores until our creit cards explode?

"But then again," A wicked smile crossed Chichi's face. "I guess you would rather stay with Vegeta…all alone...doing naughty things that you've been dreaming about doing to him."

"Oh I don't have to DREAM unlike some people……I do." Bulma shot back, without thinking. 'I did **not** say that out loud.' At that moment, all she wanted to do was crawl into the nearest garbage can and fade away. But instead stood definitely in her spot looking straight back at Chichi who had her mouth wide open in shock along with everyone else, including Vegeta.

'Did she just say that…' Vegeta thought, shocked to the core. Starting to feel himself harden yet again. Her slim, soft fingers were still laced around his dark, calloused one.

_(Hanayo's Office)_

Hanayo sighed softly and reached down for the thick, brown, square envelope, the one that William gave her. She was tempted to read on her way back from the café but didn't want Trunks to see remembering that Bulma didn't want Trunks to know.

Now she had the whole night to read this, she smiled. Pulling out the papers inside, she found various pictures of a man, a women, a sixteen year old boy, and……baby Bulma?

Confused she started to read all the medical records and files that Bulma asked her to collect.

_(Briefs' House)_

Theodore sighed as he sat down on his desk, pouring himself a glass of Red Wine.

The dinner table was quieter then usual without Bulma's normal questions and comments, there wasn't anything to really talk about. No arguments sprang up from the children, no noise at all. It was practically unbearable. He could barely swallow down dinner.

Turning his chair to face the magnificent widow, he watched the sunset and the city lights grow brighter from where his house stood on the tallest hill in the city.

Glancing to the side he saw the picture of Bulma, when she was in third grade. She was holding a trophy smiling brightly in her light and carefree way. That year Bulma had won the science fair, she was able to remember all of the historic people in the right time and date. She also made a small, well written speech on how the environment would be better if everyone all started using cars that would run on electricity, light and air.

He remembered how that gave him the idea to invent the world's leading car today. Bulma had stayed up many nights with him, helping him. Either by pointing out the parts he had made wrong or missed, or just simply handing him tools and giving him moral support when he got tired.

When the car had first come out, it hit the stocks right away. Making Vegeta and him multibillionaires. And he owed it all to a beautiful blue haired baby that he found abandoned, near the woods one time when he was hiking.

He remembered that evening like it had happened yesterday.

……….._Flashback_…………

"Are we there yet?" Theodore asked, tired from the long hike that he and Vegeta were taking. Sure he was well built himself, but he wasn't as strong as Vegeta.

"Almost. God, you sound like a sissy." Vegeta's voice was tinted with annoyance, walking up the last dirt step.

"I should have just stayed with Bardock and them back in the cabin." Theodore huffed as he followed Vegeta up.

"Hah! Even my one year old son can do better then you." Vegeta snorted looked down the cliff at the beautiful scenery. "I don't know how you got those six pacts but they're defiantly just for looks."

"As long as I have the brains then that's all that matters." Theodore panted walking up next to Vegeta and looking out at the scenery. "Of course it helps to be hot and smart at the same time." He chuckled when he heard Vegeta laugh beside him.

Theodore took out his camera and started taking pictures. After a few more shots, he heard Vegeta call.

"It's time to go, before it gets too dark and we can't find the path back." Vegeta was already heading down the slope. Theodore looked back once seeing the beautiful sunset, before heading down.

"Wait up!" Theodore called running up to Vegeta who slowed his pace slightly. They walked in silence for awhile until Theodore broke it. "I'm thinking about marrying Bunni."

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow up at the sudden statement. "It's about damn time, since the brat is yours." Vegeta smirked referring the Theodore's illegitimate son.

They both knew damn well that Bunni had liked Theodore ever since college where they had met.

At that time Theodore was still going out with Nagomi. Bunni didn't want to ruin their friendship so she just stood by and encourage them. It had been awhile since his broken engagement to Nagomi. He and Bunni's relationship had grown even more.

A small cry of a baby broke him out of his thoughts.

"Wait…." Theodore said stopping Vegeta from moving.

"What?" Vegeta asked both annoyed and curious.

Theodore didn't answer Vegeta; instead he walked to where the sound was coming from. Pasting all brushes, the tall trees he came to a small river. But what surprised him was the baby that was wrapped in a pink blanket, inside a large brown bowl.

As the baby floated closer to them in the water, Theodore made a grab for the bowl, drawing the now quiet baby in his arms.

"A……baby?" Vegeta asked in confusion and wonder, looking down at Theodore's arms. The baby was staring up at them with its wide innocent blue eyes. At that moment, it had already captured both their hearts. "Is there a note in the bowl?" Vegeta asked looking down at the empty brown bowl.

"Nope." Theodore said looking around the area for a sign of anyone around. They saw no one, only the woods. In a distance lighting flashed, signaling the on coming storm soon.

"Take _it_ back to the cabin. We'll think of something when we get there." Vegeta said, again heading towards the path first.

Theodore smiled down at the now quietly sleeping baby in his arms as he followed Vegeta back to the path.

_(Cabin)_

The baby was fast asleep all through the hike back to the cabin but now it was wide wake. Vegeta and Theodore had just made it back before it started thunder storming outside.

"10 bucks says that it's a she." Roshi said, looking down at the wide awake bundle that was looking at all of them with its cute curious face, every once in awhile saying a word or two in her baby language. Roshi grinned reaching down to unwrap the bundle, only to have his hand slapped away by Victoria.

"God Roshi, it's only a baby." Victoria scowled, earning a laugh from everyone. She turned back to the baby and cooed at it as she lifted the blanket away. A baby boy was crawling by her feet, curious as to what his mother was looking at.

"So, is it a he or a she?" Bunni asked Victoria excitedly, as everyone all crowded around the baby.

"It beautiful baby girl." Victoria smiled, lifting the baby up in all her glory for everyone to see. They could see that she was indeed beautiful; her soft, pale skin, silky blue locks, and beautiful deep blue eyes.

"I knew it, I'm never wrong about something like this." Roshi laughed, taking a swing from his bottle.

"Where did you say you found her again?" Bardock asked Theodore, still looking at the baby in Victoria's arms.

"Down by the river, a mile from here." He answered.

"I think that river leads up to the highway on rout 59." Bardock mumbled but everyone heard. "I don't know. Where ever it is, you'll have to report this tomorrow when the storm's over." His last words got an 'awww' from Bunni and Launch who was playing with the laughing baby girl, Trunks and baby Vegeta.

"Don't they look just adorable together Victoria?" Bunni giggled, seeing the baby girl pulling at little Vegeta's hair.

"Yes, they do." Victoria smiled softly looking at the two.

…………. _END OF FLASHBACK_ ……………

_Streets of New York_

Blushing shyly Bulma met Vegeta's intense onyx eyes. His intense gaze never strayed from hers as their eyes locked. She felt her heart pound against her chest and her face burning with heat as she looked into his eyes. Once she did, she was lost into the depths of them.

'She looks even prettier blushing.' Vegeta thought as he stared down into her deep blue eyes. They where standing so close, their hands still entwined within each other's. He could smell her light lavender scent, could feel her soft breath fanning his face as their heads seem to inch even closer.

Everything around them faded away as they looked into each other's eyes. All the people in the streets, all the noise, all the sound; all they saw was each other.

Bulma reached up and softly brushed her lips against his, pulling back slightly. It was short and sweet making him trembling for more. Lost in all his senses, he tilted his head back down to recapture her lips within his own.

Bulma shuddered, when she felt his warm lips playing with hers again. She pressed herself up against him, feeling his arms go around her waist immediately welcoming her. Feeling his tongue continuously lick and suck on her lips for entrance, she moaned opening them up and letting him in; wrapping her arms around his neck and threading her fingers in his thick hair.

She moaned loudly, pleased when she felt his lips attack her neck. Bulma felt him push her backward; crushing her between the cool building wall and his muscular chest. Heat continued to build between her legs when she felt his warm, callous hands molding her thigh.

Vegeta stifle a groan when he felt her hands beneath his shirt, touching him everywhere at once. Shuddering when he felt her rub her thigh against his already hard member. God, he wanted to just take her right here, right now against this god forsaken building. Pulling her head back by her blue locks, he looked into her half lidded passion filled eyes then down to her plum, red, swollen lips and bent down to attack them again. He grinded his hips against hers, pleased when he felt her body shudder with need.

"God! Look at the youngsters these days! No shame at all!" A grouchy old woman huffed walking passed the two of them. Making Bulma and Vegeta break their heated interaction.

Bulma shuddered when Vegeta both growled and panted against her neck and shoulder. 'What a major turn on when he does that.' Bulma thought, licking her swollen lips and running her hand down his toned back underneath his shirt.

"Just because you're not getting great sex doesn't mean you have to yell at the ones that do." Krillan's voice yelled after the old woman, causing her to huff madly and stomp away.

Bulma's mouth dropped open in shock, Vegeta turned to Krillan with a look of amusement on his face, everyone else looked at Krillan in shock.

"Oh….My…GOD!" Chichi exclaimed staring at Krillan. "This day can't get any better." She laughed; the usually calm and polite Krillan just insulted an old lady, and Bulma and Vegeta making out in the middle of the street with billions of people passing by.

"This is a glad day indeed." Juu giggled, snapping various pictures of Bulma who was currently showering Vegeta with kisses on his cheeks, neck, and chest.

"You think maybe we should stop them?" Goku asked, seeing a few people stare at Vegeta and Bulma as they walked by.

"Hell no! This is better then in the movies." Chichi said, getting out her camera to snap pictures of the couple along side Juu. "The romantic sunset, the slow motion kiss, the heavy make out……"

"It's a damn classic and it's happening right before our very eyes." Juu said finishing Chichi's sentence. "Besides, you see all kinds of things in New York."

"Vegeta…" Bulma half moaned and half-whispered to him against his ears as he placed butterfly kisses on her shoulder and neck, his hand exploring her stomach and thighs.

"Hmm." Was his only answer as he buried his head against her neck.

"Later." She whispered to him, hearing him growl in disappointment still not pulling back. "Besides I don't think the crowd can handle this much." She giggled also feeling Vegeta smirk against her neck. She glanced at Krillan and Goku who looked away a bit embarrassed to be standing near them as they made out. And then to Chi and Juu who were shamelessly snapping pictures of her and Vegeta.

"Awwww." Chi and Juu whined as they saw Vegeta and Bulma break apart but still holding hands.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two are majoring in pornography." Bulma said sarcastically, walking up to the group with Vegeta.

"Yes and you two are my biggest porn stars." Chichi joked back, getting a light punch from Bulma as they walked off to go shopping.

………………………

A man looked across the other side of the street at the flamed hair boy and the blue hair beauty. His left hand that held a canned beer was unconsciously crushed within the fist that he made as he glared at the group that was laughing and talking.

"Ouji….Omae o koruso…then I will take her." He hissed, quickly hiding when he saw Vegeta turn around towards his way.

……………………………….

Vegeta's black eyes darted expertly to different hiding spots in the area around him. Feeling a sudden chill run up his spin, he knew what his instincts were trying to tell him. His lips pressed harshly into a thin line when he found no one, his eyes only met ordinary people.

A light tug on his arm made him turn to the onna. Her laugher washing away his nervousness.

"Come on Veggie-chan. I promise you, this time shopping won't be boring." She walked back to him, "I'll let you choose my bikini." She winked and secretly slapped his ass causing him to smirk and walk along with her.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think? At least it's not a cliffhanger on this chapter! Plz vote VOTE VOTE VOTE VOTE! AND REVIEWWWWWW 

I'm having a problem deciding if I should write a lemon or not for this story. So I decided to let you guys tell me what you want. Choose a, b or c :smiles:

a. Lemon (hands up)  
b. Hinting of lemon  
c. No lemon (hands down)

**Choose now!**

(To My Reviewers)

**DBZ-fan-JESS**- :laughs evilly: Yup, the poor torture I have them going through. I almost feel bad…almost….mahahahaha :carries on insanly: I hope you like this chapter! I can't wait for your next chapter in your story. Review and vote at the bottom!

**b-chan2007**- You do too leave cliffhangers in your story all the time:pouts cutely: And it drives me insane…I guess you know how it feels now huh:chuckles evilly: I'll try not leave cliffhangers that much in the future….if you don't leave that much in your story….or we can both race to see who has the most cliffys lol. That would definitely drive the ppl crazy. N e ways, thanks so much for the review :squeals happily, glad to hear that you had fun on your trip! Vote and review for me!

**Candy the Duck**- Thanks for the review. 10 was a lot, I just couldn't stop so I kept on typing :blushes:. I know! I love trunks too! Plz vote and review at the bottom!

**East Coastie1500**- I'm so glad you even found the time to review for me! I understand what you mean when you say your very busy…:sighs: me two! Well, I hope you like this chapter and remember to vote at the bottom! It's only going to take 2 secs I promise!

**Jill**- So you have stories too! I want to see :looks around wildly! When you do get your stories up, tell me and I would be glad to check them out! Thanks for the review, I hope you like this chapter! Vote and review for me at the bottom!

**Goku-lover21**- YAY! I'm so glad you like it so far:smiles: This idea has been stuck in my head for quiet some time, so I decided to write it down and then post it up like everyone else. Thanks you so much for the review! Vote and review at the bottom!

**PunkOnna**- Thanks for the advice, I guess I'll let the readers decide if there should be a lemon or not cuz I'm ok with both. That anonymous guy was talking about Veggie, knowing Vegeta; he always has a lot of enemies :sweat drops: Thanks for the review! Review and vote at the bottom even though I already know your choice :wink:.

**Little-fighter88**- :squeals happily: You're back, you're back, you're back :chants on and on: Whahaha, I know you've waited a long time for this chapter, but at least you got to see it before everyone else (even though it's the crappy version :sweat drops: ). The camp was awsome! Thanks for asking, and I'm glad to hear that you had fun on your trip:laughes evilly: I'm so evil, making Veggie go through all that. Thanks for the awesome review! Remember to vote and review for me at the bottom!


	15. Glimpse of Insanity

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update people! It's been really busy these pass couple of days! Thanks for voting people! It turns out that more people voted for lemon then for non-lemon.

Then a friend of mine :squeezes b-chan: gave me an awesome idea...if there is lemon in future chapters then I will post them up on mediaminer. org and fosff. net since ff. net doesn't allow lemon anyway. We'll see about the lemon, this would be my first lemon story so I'm not pretty confident about it :blush:

I will tell you if the chapter contains lemon or not, so you can all move to the site that has it or not. So don't worry. I still haven't made up my lemon yet…trying to decide how to make the perfect one…haha, that sounds weird.

Here's the next chapter, this one should explain a lot about the missing gaps for you!

Thanks for editing this chapter **little-fighter88**!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own'm. On wit the show.

* * *

**Chapter 14:** _Glimpse of Insanity_

In a small, empty apartment a man lay on his creaky old bed, it could barely hold him up. It was dark out, he knew that. So it must be around seven o'clock now. He turned his head to the wall beside his bed.

On the green wall that was tainted with holes, black spots, and other unnamed variables, stood one colorful, laminated picture of a smiling Bulma under a huge tree.

The crease between his eyebrows started to loosen as he studied Bulma in the picture that was pinned to the wall. Bulma's silky blue hair was twisted into two braids; she was wearing a white summer dress with small ribbons along the neckline. Her eyes shined with laugher as it reflected the sunlight. She was 13 years old then, and he was 14.

For the past five and a half-years he could still picture her in his mind. Her smile, her laugher, her voice…her essence.

His eyes slowly drifted closed, but the picture was clearly burnt into the back of his eyelids.

………._FLASHBACK_……….

"No wait Tomo-chan!" Bulma exclaimed as he opened the coke can.

Too late. Coke bubbles and foam blasted into Tomoyuki's face, neck and shoulders making him all wet. The laugher of many different childrens filled his ears as he grabbed the napkin nearest him.

"Thanks for the warning." He glared over at Bulma and all her brothers and sisters behind her that were laughing their heads off. He failed his death glare when he saw Bulma still laughing at him, making him grin himself.

"I did warn you not to touch anything my brothers and sisters give you, didn't I?" Bulma giggled pulling him towards the table where all her siblings sat.

It was summer and the Briefs usually liked to have their meals outside, in their backyard if the weather was perfect as it was today. He had finally had the guts to ask Bulma out and they had been dating for a week now. He couldn't be happier and more content in his life. Bulma's father and mother were away on a business trip this week and Bulma thought that he should meet her family, so they settled on lunch.

"Come on." Bulma's hand tugged at him to sit down next to her at the table that sat under the big oak tree. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat seeing Bulma's siblings' stare at him quietly.

"So….Tomoyuki, right?" Trunks said, in a very calm and intimidating tone.

"Yah." Tomoyuki answered, finding the tablecloth very interesting. Normally he wouldn't be scared of another guy, even if he was older then him. But we are talking about Trunks Briefs, the most popular and strongest guy in school.

He had heard all about Bulma's 18 year-old brother; the one that beat up her last boyfriend for giving her a goodnight kiss on the cheek, the one that single handedly sent seven guys to the hospital, the one that's sitting directly in front of him this very moment. Of course he would feel a 'little' nervous.

"You go to my sister's school?" Trunks began his interrogation.

"Yah…" He answered still playing with the edges of the tablecloth.

"You're in her class?"

"Spanish." He rasped out.

"Any bothers and sisters?"

"No"

"Have you kissed her?"

"Trunks!" Bulma said, with a warning tone in her voice.

"It was just a question." Trunks defended, trying to look innocent.

"A question that he has the right NOT to answer." Bulma said saving Tomoyuki from his death. Hell yah, he had kissed her. Who could resist?

"Fine, geez chill sis." Trunks said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Lunch is ready!" The shrill voice of the old babysitter rang out.

They saw the babysitter and a few house cooks bring out trays of food.

Tomoyuki shifted uncomfortably in his seat seeing Bulma's siblings staring at him quietly all the while the cooks served the food.

"Go ahead." 11 year-old Beniha offered Tomoyuki to start first, all of Bulma's siblings just stared at him quietly.

'Every time! Every time they do this…' Bulma sighed mentally and rolled her blue eyes heavenwards.

"No thank you, you can go." Tomoyuki declined thinking they were testing him.

"As our guest, it is only polite if you're the one who start us off for lunch." Trunks explained, leaving no corners for him to back out of. They all kept their eyes perfectly dull, but Bulma could see light traces of amusement and mischief in all of them.

With no choice Tomoyuki reached towards a perfectly cut ham sandwich that lay on top of a few dozen.

"I wouldn't pick that one if I were you." Bulma said softly, her blue eyes shined with laughter as she stopped him from taking the sandwich.

Trunks almost chuckled aloud when he saw Tomoyuki's hand shrink back in uncertainty. Tomoyuki reached for another one, the bottom one.

"Are you sure about that?" Benika asked, making him reach for another one.

He finally picked one up without being stopped, putting it in his plate. He waited for everyone else to take their piece and indeed _no one_ picked the two that he had chosen before.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed across the yard, jumping up to run towards a boy that was walking across the other yard. Everyone else at the table quickly got up, running across the yard to meet the flamed hair boy.

Tomoyuki glared suspiciously at Vegeta as he slowly followed everyone else.

Jealously grew when he saw how warmly Bulma's family members greeted **Vegeta**, how Trunks favored **Vegeta**, how Bulma didn't even stiffen when **Vegeta** had put his arm around her waist, how Bulma held **Vegeta's** hand pulling him down on the seat next to her.

"O hey!" Bulma stood up, finally seeing Tomoyuki standing near the table. "Vegeta I want you to meet Tomoyuki, my boyfriend. You know, the one that I told you about online when you were in Italy."

Vegeta slowly stood up, matching Tomoyuki's glare. Tomoyuki forced himself not to look away from Vegeta's pitch black eyes that had a murderous look in them. He saw Vegeta suddenly smirk as his black eyes looked him over like he was a piece of trash.

"So _this_ is _it_?" Vegeta huffed in a very snotty tone.

At that very moment Tomoyuki knew that his growing hatred for Vegeta would never end. "Nice to meet you, Vegeta." He spat out Vegeta's name, holding out his hand for Vegeta to shake.

Vegeta snorted and turned his head away, ignoring Tomoyuki's out stretched hand. That both embarrassed and insulted Tomoyuki.

The next few seconds were **tense**, at least for Bulma who finally nudged Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta rolled his eyes and took Tomoyuki's hand.

"Yah, it must be." Vegeta replied in his arrogant voice, squeezing Tomoyuki's hand with bone crushing force. Vegeta smirked widened when he saw the pained expression that across Tomoyuki's face and quickly released Tomoyuki's hand before Bulma saw.

"Alright, let's eat. Pull up another chair, will you George?" Trunks asked the cook, turning to sit down.

"So tell me what you saw in Italy, Veggie-chan." Bulma demanded excitedly, turning her attention completely to Vegeta, leaving Tomoyuki at the other end of the table.

"No. I'm eating now." Vegeta grunted digging into his food. Annoyed, Bulma grabbed his plate away.

"Tell me now!" She demanded to a growling Vegeta who was trying to grab his plate back.

"No, gimme my plate back Onna!"

"Not until you tell me-EKKK" Bulma started, but squealed when Vegeta started wresting her for the plate. After all the giggling, and little food fight, Vegeta ended up having Bulma on his lap.

Vegeta's smirk widened when he saw the jealous look on Tomoyuki's face turn into pure rage. Vegeta tighten his hold on Bulma and started eating.

Bulma sighed, finally giving up trying to struggle out of Vegeta's lap. Shrugging she reached for her food and started eating all the while still on Vegeta's lap, totally unaware of Tomoyuki's glare.

_After lunch_

"Do you think your brother will rip my head off if I kiss you right now?" Tomoyuki's eyes shined with laughter.

They were standing near the front door. She had just finished sweet-talking him. Bulma had apologized about ignoring him and told him that there was nothing between her and Vegeta but pure friendship. Like a lovesick fool that he was; he had believed her and forgave her.

"Yes, he will." Bulma answered, a wicked smile spread across her face seeing him slowly dip his head towards her.

"It's all the more worth it then." He smirked, reaching down to capture her soft lips, but was interrupted.

"ONNA!" Vegeta's voice thundered through the halls, making Bulma pull back quickly. Too quickly for Tomoyuki's liking, he stared suspiciously at Bulma who was studying the floor as Vegeta stopped a few feet away from them.

The smirk Vegeta sent to Tomoyuki told him that it wasn't by chance that he had walked in on them, it was on purpose.

………_END OF FLASHBACK_…………

They had broken up a week later and it was all because of Vegeta…..

Vegeta…..He still felt the anger as he thought about Vegeta.

As his fist tightened, Tomoyuki realized that he was still holding his gun. A slow smirk formed on his lips, his brown eyes shined with insanity.

_(New York Core Restaurant)_

"You still didn't tell me how you got us booked in here." Chichi smiled at Juu as they waited for desert to come.

They were all dressed elegantly for New York City's hottest restaurant; The NY Core. They had the greatest food, greatest service, and the chances of meeting a celebrity here were 78. The building was made in Greek style, Bulma's favorite.

"It helps to know people." Juu smirked.

"This place is awesome." Bulma leaned back in her chair, stretching her full stomach with a content smile on her face. Even Vegeta who sat next to her had to agree. Bulma smiled leaning her head on to Vegeta's shoulder.

"Let's go to the washroom." Chichi said smiling, Bulma and Juu both knew what Chichi meant when she called for a washroom break. "We'll be right back."

"Why do girls always travel in packs to the washroom?" Krillan asked shaking his head.

"It's just one of the mysteries of life." Goku chuckled watching them go. He turned his head slightly seeing a blue haired woman walk towards the washroom a few seconds after Chichi, Bulma and Juu walked in. Goku smiled slightly thinking how much the women resembled Bulma.

…………………………

"Yo Juu." Chichi called from the stall to the next one where Juu was.

"What?" Juu asked.

"Pass me some toilet paper; I don't have anymore on this side." Chichi said, not at the least embarrassed that there were five other women in the washroom.

Bulma, who was washing her hands shook her hand in shame, but had a smirk on her face the whole time. "Can't take them anywhere." She muttered earning a laugh from the women next to her. Bulma turned her head hearing the clear, musical laugher.

Nagomi smiled softly at the girl that stood next to her, she had just came out of the washroom too and didn't know that they were standing next to each other until she heard the girl's voice. Nagomi couldn't pull her eyes away as she finally got to see the girl clearly for the first time. Smooth white skin, beautiful blue locks straightened, slender yet full figure outlined by her black dress, passionate lips, and the deepest most expressive blue eyes that looks into your soul.

Bulma returned the smile, after a few seconds. Totally captured by her mother's beauty. Bulma couldn't help the feeling of nervousness that washed over as her mother studied her. She couldn't help wondering what her mother was thinking right now, about her, about them…

"Your friends?" Nagomi asked, her soft light voice jotting Bulma awake.

"Them? Oh, I don't know them." Bulma said jokingly, earning another laugh from her mother.

"My name's Nagomi Sachiyo." Nagomi held her hand out for Bulma, after she finished drying it.

"I'm Bulma…" Bulma stopped herself before saying her last name. "But all my friends call me b-chan." She finished, taking her mother's warm, soft hand.

"So do you come here often?" Nagomi asked, seeing that the Bulma didn't want to state her last name.

"First time, this place is beautiful. You?" Bulma asked, curious.

"Just a couple times a year." Nagomi said, her blue eyes sparkling lively, suddenly getting her old energy back. "What school do you go to? Maybe my son goes to the same school as you do."

"I don't live here. I live in California." Bulma smiled softly seeing the slight shock and disappointed look that passed Nagomi's face. "How old is your son?" Bulma asked, even though she already knew.

"Sixteen. You came all the way from California? On a school weekend?" Nagomi asked, lifting an eyebrow up.

"Yah, it was a four day weekend. We'll make it back in time." 'I think.' Bulma said, not adding the last part in. She had nothing to ask Nagomi since she knew everything about where they lived and stuff. Hell, even their monthly income.

Bulma was both relieved and disappointed when Juu and Chichi finally came out of their stalls.

Chichi and Juu paused slightly as they walked over to the sink where Bulma and Nagomi stood.

"Well, it was really nice meeting you. Have a nice night." Nagomi said reluctantly turning away, towards the door.

"Thanks. You too." Bulma nodded watching Nagomi walk out of the door, feeling both the urge to yell it out and push Nagomi out and lock the door behind her. She felt Juu and Chichi's hands on her shoulder once the door closed.

"You didn't tell her," Juu said softly, after the pregnant silence. "I guess some things are just not meant to be…"

"You know, the most important fact is that your Dad loves you. He didn't want to give you up, because he loved you so much." Chichi said, when Bulma didn't say anything.

They didn't see Bulma softly smile because her back was to them. Funny this time she didn't feel like crying anymore. Not like all the other times. The words that the old man had said made sense.

"I guess we are going to make it back to school in time…" Bulma said, and then laughed at the 'awww' she got from the two.

………………………………

"Everything alright?" Umihiko asked seeing the slight daze on Nagomi's face as she sat down.

"Yah, everything is fine. Where's Sadahiko?"

"Still in the washroom." Umihiko replied, taking a slip of his drink. His eyes silently watched the three girls that walked out of the washroom, laughing. 'It's that girl again…'

………………………………

"Finally, I though I would have to call for a search party." Vegeta mumbled paying the bill with his golden Visa card.

"You got the gold one already!" Bulma exclaimed, her eyes widened seeing the waiter taking it from Vegeta. Vegeta just smirked leaning back on his chair.

"Don't tell me you're still on the silver edition. That is _so_ outdated." Vegeta taunted, seeing Bulma bit her lips in fury glaring at him.

Huffing, Bulma turned her head away from the smirking Vegeta because she couldn't think of a smart comeback for a change. Her eyes widened slightly seeing a sixteen-year-old walk out of the washroom.

'Sadahiko….' Her mind whispered as she watched him walk towards his table where her real parents sat talking happily.

"I didn't know you're into little boys, Onna." Vegeta's voice cut through her thoughts. Bulma turned slightly to look at him, seeing his face emotionless but detecting a mix of anger and jealously in his voice.

"Please, I'm not that desperate." Bulma rolled her eyes at him. "Let's get out of here."

_(Hanayo's Office)_

Hanayo leaned back in her chair exhaling deeply after taking all that info in. She had spent to rest of the afternoon reading the information William gave her. So lost in the package and what she found out, she had ignored all her phone calls and meetings for the rest of the afternoon.

Everything seems to make perfect sense now; why Bulma had been acting the way she had, why Theodore favored Bulma all the time, why Bulma looks so different from all her other family members.

She had always thought that Bulma looked different, but didn't give it much thought. Thinking that Bulma looked more like her deceased grandparents or something.

Here in front of her were all the papers about the time, place, and dates of Bulma, Nagomi, Umihiko and Sadohiko's birth. Then some illegal documents of Bulma's name change, birth certificate, social security number, etc. and all the people that where given a large sum to keep their mouths shut about this business.

Hanayo sighed, rubbing her temples. Now the real question was, should she give the info to Bulma or not?

Bulma had asked her to get the info, just to make sure that there was no mistake that she really wasn't a Briefs. All the documents that were lying in front of her right now, proved all the more that Bulma wasn't a Briefs.

'Poor Bulma,' Hanayo thought looking out the window at the night scenery. 'Does Trunks know?…'

_(Briefs House)_

Benika sighed, stirring the eggs in the large glass bowl. She and her mother were in the kitchen making dinner while all her brother and sisters were doing their own thing.

"What's the matter honey? It's the tenth time you've sighed in the last five minutes." Bunni smiled, her face still turned to the stove in front of her.

Benika glanced at her mother's back, and sighed again. "Mommy, where is Bulma? I tried calling her on her cell phone and she won't pick up." Benika said with both sadness and anger in her voice.

"Is there something you wanted from her?" Bunni asked, glancing at her daughter that was now angrily mixing already mixed eggs.

"It just so boring without her. Why did she have to go to that stupid cabin over the long weekend? Who's going to help me with my homework? Who's going to tell me stories at night? Who am I going to go shopping with? Who's going to yell at Beniko when she annoys me too much?" Benika exclaimed wildly as if the world was going to end.

"Relax, it's only two more days and she'll be back." Bunni said, even though there was a knot in her chest when she said that.

"That's the point. Two more long boring days. Saturday is a perfect day to go shopping, but Bulma's not here. Sunday is a perfect to go out and have fun at the beach or something, but Bulma's still not here."

"If it makes you feel any better, I could take you to go mall and we can go out on Sunday." Bunni said, already knowing her daughter's reply.

"Go to the mall with my mom? No way!" Benika said, scrunching up her face. Benika sighed again and slid off the chair from the table. "I'm going to go call Bulma." She muttered walking out of the kitchen.

Benika rolled her eyes hearing loud music from upstairs at the room she and her twin shared, mentally crossing out the phone in her room.

Finally walking down to Bulma's room, she opened the door and found that everything was perfectly in place as it was the last time she came in here…. which was this morning.

Piles and piles of teddy bears greeted her vision against the far wall as if guarding Bulma's room. Their black beady eyes stared at her as she made her way over to Bulma's king size canopy.

Flopping down on the fluffy white sheets she reached for the phone on the nightstand and dialed Bulma's cell phone number.

………………………………

Bulma, Vegeta, Goku, Chichi, Krillan, and Juu all decided to walk back to the apartment instead of taking a taxi since it was such a beautiful night. Bulma and Vegeta were both a little behind the rest, holding hands and walking silently next to each other, enjoying each other's presence.

Bulma glanced at Vegeta and saw that his face was masked emotionless as usual but his eyes shined with contentment and happiness. Bulma smiled softly and looked up at the stars.

"Onna…." Vegeta's voice made her turn to him. She felt her body react when she saw how close they were together. His eyes bore into hers.

Then suddenly her phone ranged, making her pull back to dig into her pocket. Bulma sent an apologizing glance at Vegeta who crossed his arms over his chest annoyed.

"Hello?" Bulma said, knowing that it was from home. She was finally, for a change, was able to at least talk to them.

"Oneeeee-channnnn." Benika's whining reached Bulma's ears, making her smile.

"Nika!" Bulma laughed out, walking when she felt Vegeta's hand tug her forward.

Benika sighed on the other end, holding Bulma's red phone to her ear as she rolled all over Bulma's bed in complete boredom. One of the many things that Benika loved about Bulma was that she can always tell between her and her twin; even on the phone, which even her own mother couldn't do sometimes.

"I've been trying to call you for the past eight days and you wouldn't pick up!" Benika accused punching one of Bulma's many pillows.

"What are you talking about? I've only been gone two days." Bulma laughed at her little sister's exaggeration. She sounded so cute when she's mad.

"It's sooooo boring here. Can I come to the cabin? I'll be good I promised!" Benika pleaded in the phone.

Vegeta glanced back at Bulma when he felt her soft hand tighten slightly around his.

"No, sorry not this time." Bulma said, trying to avoid lying. She felt a wave of guilt.

"Whhhyyyyyy." Benika whined.

"Because Chichi has a headache and she doesn't want noise." Bulma replied quickly. "Is that Mamoru kid still picking on you?" she quickly changed to subject.

"YES!" Benika hissed, thinking of the bully that was in her class. Grabbing one of the many bears, she started to punch it against the pillow. "I told him that you would beat him up if he doesn't stop. But he said that all girls are weak no matter how old they are."

"Don't worry about him; I'll beat him up for you once I get back." Bulma said nonchalantly, walking faster to where Chichi and the rest of them stood.

Goku was supporting Chichi; even Vegeta's onyx eyes were cold, scanning the streets expertly.

"Listen I have to go now. See ya soon!" With that Bulma ended to call and ran up to the group.

_(Briefs House)_

"That was no more then five sentences." Benika hung up the phone and sighed yet again.

Benika flipped over on Bulma's soft bed and opened the family album that lay on the floor near Bulma's bed.

* * *

Author's Note: So did you think that this chapter is boring? It's not really a cliffhanger is it? REVIEW!

(To My Reviewers)

**Goku-lover21**- Thanks so much for the review. Thanks so much for voting! I'm glad that you like this story so far! R&R for me!

**b-chan2007**- :continues squeezing b-chan in a hug: Thank you for the advice! I think it's a good idea! Haha, I thought it was about time they step up to the next level in their relationship. I'm glad you like the relationships btw Trunks and Bulma…unlike some brothers :glares at my own onii-chan: haha, j/k. Thanks for the long long LONG review, I really enjoyed reading it! R&R for me!

**Candy the Duck**- Haha, so you're the only one in the family that knows what I lemon is too huh? Me two! Feel sort of dirty but hey, that's my dirty little secret, haha. Thanks for the vote and review! R&R for me!

**PunkOnna-** lol, I just couldn't help making Krillan a bit less shy. Haha, Thanks for the vote…I knew you were going to pick that one :winks: Thanks also, for the review! I enjoy hearing from you! R&R for me!

**East Coastie1500**- Awwww, so innocent, don't worry I won't corrupt your mind with telling you what it is. You're safe here, haha. Thanks for voting! I love hearing from you! R&R for me again!

**Nan de mo chibi otoko**- Haha, yup veggie had his own personal stalker! You'll fine more about him soon enough. :starts drooling: TRUNKS is hot! He's number two next to veggie…I've been a LONG time admirer of Trunks, haha. Thanks for the review! R&R for me!

**DBZ-Fan-Jess**- :pouts: You dare you leave me hanging even in a review! You know I thought it was you, for the first couple of sentences, but considering how slow I am I kept thinking it was someone else…haha. Thanks for the vote, but it turns out that more people wanted a lemon, and I'm this would be my first on…so it may suck big time. :starts packing frantically: You're not safe on mm. org anymore! RUNNNN! Move to ff. net if you want the hinting of it. :winks: See my win-win solution, works out fine for everyone! Update and review for me!


	16. Signs

Author's Note: HIIII! Don't kill me for the late update. Here is my warning: **LEMON** in this chapter. This is also my first lemon so be nice!

For those of you who don't want to lemon version please proceed to ff. net (star-brella) and for those of you would wish to see the lemon version please proceed to mm. org or fosff. net.

For those of you who don't know what lemon is; (there are innocent ppl out there!) it is a highly rated adult content (NC-17)text/writing. To simplify it; it contains sex. If you don't want to read it, that's fine move to ff. net which contains the pg-13 version of this story.

Thank you **little-fighter** for beta-ing this!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own any of the characters except for a few made up ones.

* * *

**Chapter 15:** _Signs_

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked, looking at all of them. Her blue eyes landed on Vegeta who stood away from the rest; his arm crossed, face emotionless and eyes empty.

"Nothing's wrong." Juu stated, turning to walk away and pulling Krillan with her. Quickly the rest of her friends followed. Chichi glanced back at Bulma who was walking a little bit behind them.

"No one say a word about seeing Tomoyuki." Chichi hissed to the group, seeing everyone nod in agreement.

Chichi shuddered recalling the man that stood on the other side of the street. Even though his brown hair grew past his shoulders now, he looked like he hadn't shaved for weeks, and he practically wore rags for clothing; there was no mistake it was Tomoyuki. She knew it was him from the moment her black/brown eyes met his. She remembered the way he just stood in the street with this odd glint in his eyes. 'What did he want? Why is he here?' Chichi thought as she walked.

Goku frowned slightly, knowing what Chichi was thinking. He knew that Chichi had once had a huge crush on Tomoyuki. She and Tomoyuki had been really good friends, until Tomoyuki started dating Bulma. Bulma later found out about Chichi's crush and decided that no man is worth breaking their friendship over. The next day Bulma broke up with Tomoyuki and the rest is history.

…………………………

Bulma glared suspiciously at them, as she followed behind. Didn't she have the right to know what's going on here? The more she glared at them, the angrier she got so she decided to look away. Snorting Bulma turned to her left, looking across the street. It was around 10pm, but there were still a lot of people on the streets, still a lot of cars going by.

Looking at the older looking apartments as she pasted by, she looked up at a dark window and gasped.

Her heart pounded against her chest as she stared into the eyes of a man who stood behind the window, staring straight back at her. It was dark, but she could clearly see his tight jaw, brown hair and his brow eyes that glinted oddly.

_Tomoyuki Takashi. _Her mind repeated that name over and over again, like a death siren.

Bulma watched him smile down at her and mouth something she couldn't hear nor understand. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw him hold up his gun, mouthing an unmistakable 'Vegeta'.

She squinted slightly to get a closer look at him, just to make sure it was him.

"HONK **HONNNNKKKK**"

Bulma turned and gasped, seeing only blinding headlights racing towards her. She froze in her spot in shock.

Suddenly a strong hand pulled her back from the road. Bulma gasped in surprise, jerking back awake from her trance like state. She could feel the strong wind and roaring engine as the bus passed by them in an alarming speed that would have ripped her head off.

"Onna!" Vegeta's strong voice called out, shaking a dazed Bulma within his arms.

Bulma turned to look at him, seeing his eyes full of worry and slight panic. She was still breathing deeply as she held his dark orbs; his eyes making her calm down….her breathing slowly became even again.

Vegeta pulled Bulma into a tight embrace as if trying to protect her from all the harm in the universe. He looked down at the frail creature within his arms.

'The trunk…it had barely missed her. If he hadn't turned around to look for her she might have been……' His mind raced with all the things that could have happened. Another thing he couldn't get out of his mind was the look of complete and utter terror in her blue eyes when she looked back at him.

Bulma was trembling slightly, not from the trunk that nearly crushed her, but from the fear that Tomoyuki would hurt Vegeta. She buried her head against Vegeta's neck, trying to block out the crazed look on Tomo's face as he lifted the gun and mouthed 'Vegeta'.

Vegeta looked up, glancing around him. His eyes finally came to a sudden halt as it rested on a dirty window. He narrowed his dark eyes at it; every fiber in his body telling him something was up there…

……………………………

"_Rinnnggg_"  
'10'  
"_Rinnggg_"  
'11'  
"_Rinnggg_"  
'12'

Theodore dropped the phone back to the receiver, sighing. It was the twentieth call he had made to Bulma. And still she had not picked up, not even once.

'Maybe her batteries ran out, maybe she left her phone somewhere…maybe she saw the caller ID.' The last one made more sense to him then any of the others, even though he was trying to convince himself otherwise.

He rubbed his temples expeditiously, feeling an on coming headache.

_(Trunks' Apartment)_

1:04am

1:05am

Trunks laid wide awake on his bed, staring up at the spotless ceiling. He could feel his girlfriend's breathing against his naked chest, sleeping peacefully, could hear the clock on the far wall ticking sharply. Normally, after their nightly activity he would be sleeping contently…but tonight his mind kept jumping back to two people.

The first one was Bulma. He could still see the cold in her eyes as she glared back at him. What was wrong with her was still a mystery to him. He knew she had mood swings, but none of them were ever like this before.

The second person was Hanayo, surprisingly.

Trunks closed his blue eyes, taking a deep breath. He had the sudden urge to slam his head against the smooth, dark oak headboard of the bed as he recalled what he did for the millionth time tonight.

He had almost called out Hanayo's name as he made love to his girlfriend. Frustrated he ran a hand through his lavender locks, getting up slowly and softly so not to wake Mia. Quickly getting dress in record time, he felt like kicking himself as _that_ thought came back to him _again_.

Slipping out of the room and apartment, he walking to the elevator. True, Hanayo was the one that called it off on their relationship and true, he was ok with it. But there was always something missing in all of the other relationships he had had with other girls after Hanayo.

He would be one lying bastard if he told anyone that Hanayo wasn't a drop-dead gorgeous woman. Hell, she was far more the gorgeous. Walking out of the elevator he made his way quickly over to the glass doors, feeling the cool night air hit him as he walked out.

……………………………….

Bulma stepped out of the shower wrapping a beige towel around her as she opened to bathroom door to her room. She looked up in surprise when she found Vegeta sitting up on the bed just as she opened to door. She froze when his onyx eyes turned hers and she couldn't help but watch in fascination as his muscles rippled when he moved to stand up. His naked chest held proudly, his physique was strong, and every way perfect.

Her heart pounded so fast and hard she was sure he could hear it, if not see it beating against her chest as he walked towards her. She stood stiffly on the doorway as he made his way up to her. Every step confident and demanding, but also cautious and slow for fear of scaring her away. He was wearing nothing but black boxers.

"Onna…" His voice came out as merely a whisper, his eyes wandering down her body, studying every inch of her wet form the towel did not hide. The wet towel was practically not there with it molded to her body like a second skin. Did she know how seductive she looks? He watched every movement she made as she unconsciously tightened her grip on the towel, pressing it even tighter against her body. Unbeknown to her, her innocent act only invoked more desire within him. He held back, barely restrained as he inched even closer to her.

Standing so close, she looked up at his dark orbs seeing them fill with desire, with want—no-- with need….and it was all for her.

Bulma boldly took a step forward, almost closing the last two inches between them. Her deep blue eyes that flashed with all kinds of emotions as she looked up at him, she let her towel drop to the floor landing in a puddle around her feet. Her heart pound violently against her chest, seeing that Vegeta didn't so much as twitch. What if she got it all wrong? What if he didn't want her? What if he thinks she's a slut-?

"Vegeta-" She breathed nervously. In an instant, his lips were crushed against hers as he slammed her back against the wall in the bathroom. She moaned breathing heavily, feeling his hands everyone at once, touching her where no one had ever before.

"What have you done to me?" Vegeta breathed heatedly against her neck. She gasped when Vegeta ground his hips against hers, letting her feel how hard he was. She was pressed fully against his heated body and the wall. Bulma ran her fingers through Vegeta's flamed hair, as his mouth started attacking her neck, his hot breath making her shiver.

Vegeta pulled her head back by her wet blue locks, looking into her smoky blue eyes that were clouded with desire.

She almost screamed when his hand started playing with the hair between her legs. He slowly slid two digits inside her, feeling her warm and wet. He moved his fingers, exploring her as her muscles clenched around his finger.

"Vegeta…" Bulma moaned tossing her head from side to side, moving her hips in rhythm with his finger; urging him to go faster. He really wanted to take it slowly, but he didn't know how long he could hold himself off. He watched her beautiful face filled with passion as she hit. He slowly pulled out of her, hearing her moan in protest. He stifled her protest as when he crushed her mouth to his.

Bulma's response was quickly and bold, both her lips and hands were exploring everywhere, leaving both of them breathless and gasping for air when they pulled back.

"Are you sure about this?" Vegeta whispered looking into her blue eyes, only to see her love and approval for him. God, he wasn't sure if he was able to stop even if she refused. He lifted her slightly against the wall, her legs wrapping around him.

"Yes. I want you Vegeta." Bulma defiantly, demandingly as she met his black orbs pulling his head down for another kiss.

Vegeta positioned himself against her, gently easing his swollen tip inside her and held still; knowing that it would be painful for her.

"Vegeta…" Bulma sobbed, tears leaking out of her eyes as her nails dug into his back. It felt like her insides were tearing apart!

"Onna, this will hurt…but it will go away soon." Vegeta rumbled, sending light kisses all over her teary face. After a moment when her tears ceased, he moved slightly and had to stifle a groan as her muscles clench and unclenched perfectly around his length; getting use to his size. Oh god, she was made for this…for him.

He went slowly at first as she met his every thrust. He complied with her command as she urged him to go faster. Soon he was so lost in her that when his climax came, they fell to the floor; his knees where unable to support both of them up. He heard Bulma cry is name out as she gave one final thrust of her hips; hitting her climax too.

Unable to move, he was almost shaking beneath her, almost crying with joy for what had happened. All he could do was hold her shaking form tightly against his own, as his mind repeated Bulma's name over and over again.

"Vegeta, I love you." Bulma whispered; blue eyes shined through the darkness, looking straight into his soul.

Vegeta's only response was his tightened hold on her naked form. He didn't need to say anything; the look in his eyes was enough for Bulma. The expression that crossed his eyes was worth more then a million words.

She traced the hard features of his face. Bulma's fingers brushing against his skin as if painting it. Her eyes dropping sleepily, until they were completely closed.

Vegeta pulled her even closer, still studying her sleeping face. She was the personification of perfection. He ran his callused hand softly over her smooth skin, stopping at the mark he left on her neck. He didn't even know when or what possessed him to bite her when they were making love. But this mark only proves all the more that she belongs to him now…and forever. He was her first, and he will be her last and only one, he vowed to himself as he lifted her sleeping form to their bed; gently laying down next to her as he too fell asleep.

* * *

_**I would like to thank the following reviewers:**_

East Coastie1500  
Candy the Duck  
PunkOnna  
Goku-lover21  
little-fighter88  
b-chan2007  
nan de mo chibi otoko  
DBZ-Fan-Jess

Sorry, but I'v been too busy to write longer reviews! Next chapter I will though, promise!


	17. Mistakes

Author's Note: I promised you a longer chapter last time didn't I? Well, here it is, read to your hearts content. Haha, I hope you guys like this one! Oh, I updated my other story; For Eternity, go check it out! PLZ:cute puppy eyes:

Thank You **little-fighter88** for beta-ing this!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own DBZ...so please don't sue me (I have no money anyway), and don't sue me just because you think my fic sucks, or just for the hell of it.

* * *

**Chapter 16: **_Mistakes_

_New York  
_2:35am

Vegeta slowly opened the door to another room in the apartment. He slipped in quietly, his eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly.

On the queen size bed he could make out a larger figure and a smaller one next to it. With cat like grace he walked up the bed and quietly, but roughly shook a sleeping Goku wake.

"Ve-Vegeta!" Goku almost shouted causing Vegeta to smack him on the face. Now wide wake, Goku sat up revealing his naked chest.

"Be quite you imbecile!" Vegeta hissed barely above a whisper. He turned and walked out again as Goku quickly pulled the blanket up past Chichi's shoulders; both knowing that she was naked underneath.

"What is this all about, Vegeta?" Goku asked after getting dressed and walking out to the hallway where Vegeta waited.

"Get cue ball. We're going out for a walk." Vegeta ordered walking out of the living room to wait for Goku to wake Krillan just as he woke Goku.

……………………………………

Exhaling deeply, Trunks finally stopped realizing he was at the slum side of the city. Glancing down at his wrist he found that he had already spent two hours walking. Two whole hours and he still couldn't get either Hanayo or Bulma out of his mind.

He was just about to turn and walk back home when, three figures running across the street, half a block away from him. He squinted his tired, red eyes to get a better vision of the dark figures. His eyes widened seeing them running toward him.

………………………………

"So you really think that Tomoyuki lives in that old building we passed by today?" Goku asked running next to Krillan and behind Vegeta.

The only answer he received from Vegeta was a grunt.

"Look ahead of us!" Krillan huffed, seeing someone standing in the middle of the sidewalk they were running on.

The streets of New York were dead at this hour, it's highly unlikely to find someone, other then bums and crooks around.

Vegeta, Goku, and Krillan grew alert as they ran closer to the figure. Their eyes widened at the familiar muscle toned body, lavender hair, and blue eyes.

"Trunks!" Goku exclaimed, shocked as they all stood there facing each other.

"What are you guys doing out here at this hour?" Trunks asked with just as much shock.

"We could ask you the same thing." Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Couldn't sleep. Too much things to think about." Trunks muttered the last part. Vegeta, Goku and Krillan nodded accepting his answer without suspicion.

"And you guys?" Trunks asked curiously. "Don't tell me you're looking for hookers." He teased and laughed out at the looks on their faces.

"No, actually we're here to look up an old enemy of mine." Vegeta smirked, causing Trunks to narrow his eyes at Vegeta. "Up there." Vegeta nodded his head up at the old dirty green looking apartment building next to them.

………………………………………………

_Tomoyuki's Apartment _

"What's the apartment number?" Tomoyuki asked on the phone he held against his ear, both his hands filling the gun with the bullets.

"Room 368. There are cameras all over the first floor, elevators and a few in the hallways; no cameras in the stairways. Just wish I'm the one to kill him is all." Zarbon's hate-filled voice said over the phone, making Tomoyuki smirk.

"Don't worry about it cousin. I'll break his legs in your name." Tomoyuki said before hanging up and pulling on his old leather jacket, hiding the gun behind it.

True they weren't close cousins, both emotionally and genetically. But when it comes to getting Vegeta, they would do whatever it takes. Closing the old, greenish-yellow apartment door that looked like it would fall apart at any given moment; he walked towards the stairs passing the elevator.

He glanced at the rusty sliver elevator, knowing that it would take just 10 minutes for it to open and 10 more minutes for it to go down. Plus the risk of a power out if he was that lucky. Over the three years of living in this dump he knew better then to ever take the elevator, taking the stairs would only take less then five minutes.

_(Elevator)_

"Binggg"

Vegeta almost winced at the harsh tone the elevator gave out as they started going up to the fifth floor.

"Should have taken the stairs." Trunks muttered, all of them were practically gagging at the smell of the elevator. A powerful mixture of blood, puke, urine, and other unnamable elements.

"You can say that again." Goku seconded, glancing around him at the stained walls, dirty wet floor, and up at the flickering light.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd notice, seeing that you smell like that everyday Kakkarote." Vegeta said snidely, making Trunks and Krillan snicker as Goku scratched his head in confusion.

They fell into a pregnant pause. Each thinking about how Tomoyuki could live in a dump like this. How he could he able to wake up every morning to this place.

"Bingg"

Vegeta glared at the elevator door as it opened ever so slowly, wanting to just rip the thick doors open with his bare hands.

Stepping out of the elevator, they looked around them in the hallway. There were three doors, one to the right and another to the far left, then there was another door that led to the stairs.

"Which one?" Krillan asked all turning to look at Vegeta.

"Kakkarote and I will look at the left one; you guys take the right now." Vegeta said, already walking down the hall towards the ugly green-yellow door.

Trunks and Krillan walked towards the other door. Trunks frowned not knowing how he got himself in to this. How he got into knocking on other people's door at 2am in the morning just to find Tomoyuki and beat the living shit out of him. This was no doubt all because of Vegeta's instincts telling him Tomoyuki was up here. Though he had to admit, if it was anyone else's instincts he would have told them to go screw themselves; Vegeta however, was never wrong when it came to his senses and instincts.

"So what are we going to say when they answer?" Krillan asked, shifting uncomfortably next to Trunks after knocking on the wooden door. How did he get woken up in the middle of the night and brought to a dump like this? Krillan groaned inwardly at his luck. Sure he had a few grudges against Tomoyuki for what he did to them, but why in heavens name at 2am? Couldn't Vegeta find a better time to play hide and seek with Tomoyuki?

Before Trunks could reply the door swiftly opened and two holes of a long gun was pointed to their faces. Making them immediately hold their hands up in peace.

"Wha' ya'll white boys want." A thin, middle age African American snarled, sweating violently, trying to hold his gun steady.

One look at the barley clothed man, his tired red eyes, shaky hands, yellow-black teeth, and jerky body; both could tell the man was doing crystal-meth or some other heavy drug.

"We're just here to look for an old friend, Tomoyuki." Trunks said calmly to the sweating and shaking man in front of them. Krillan was more worried about the guy shooting them in his drugged and scared stated. The man was probably being chased by gangs or some sort to be so uptight….but then again, living in a neighborhood like this, who wouldn't?

"Don no shit bout wha you talkin' bout." With that the door slammed shut, looking like it was going to fall down at any moment with the force that it was slammed with.

Trunks and Krillan backed away from the door, going over to where Vegeta and Goku stood at the other door.

"No one's answering this one." Goku sighed, turning to them.

"We should just go." Krillan's voice tinted with plead and hope.

"Like hell. I'm noting leaving until I find that bastard and make him pay for what he did." Vegeta snarled, viciously slamming his shoulder against the door, making them all step back.

"This is so insane." Krillan groaned as Vegeta slammed his shoulder against the door again. This time breaking the door open.

Vegeta walked straight in like he owned the place, his dark eyes searching the place expertly.

"You do realize that we just broke into someone's house, right?" Goku asked but couldn't help the smirk that spread over his face. Too many days without action, it's about time for some adventure.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Trunks stated indifferently, looking around the practically empty apartment except for the bed, small table that had both a small TV and phone on it. Near the table were two other shirts and pants.

"How does someone live in this place?" Krillan mumbled, opening the draws to the small kitchen to find nothing in it except a few dead rats and insects. He had to hold back from puking when a rush of the decaying rat's odor reached his nose.

"I knew that bastard lived here." Vegeta stated, pulling out a laminated picture of Bulma under her oak tree that was in her backyard. It was placed underneath the greasy hair stained pillow that was almost black from the dirtiness. They all came too look at the picture in Vegeta's hand.

"I remember that day." Trunks smirked remembering his disapproval of Tomoyuki back then. He didn't like Tomoyuki from to moment he saw him. The guy was nice but nothing that could fit up with Bulma's class, even though she approved of him.

"He's not here, so what are we going to do?" Goku asked, out the dirty window. This was where Chichi and them saw Tomoyuki as they where walking home.

…………………………………………………

Bulma turned in her sleep, trying to find the warmth and safe arms that she was so accustom to. Her face scrunched up, displeased at not being able to find it.

She cracked her sleepy eyes open only to find the space next to her empty. She sat up quickly in surprise; looking around her to find the room empty. Confused she got up and pulled on the nightdress on the chair and pulled the silk robe on as she walked out to the kitchen and living room only to find it empty.

Confused and slightly worried, she went to Juu's room; opening the door quietly and walking up the bed. She was even more surprised to find Krillan gone.

She shook Juu's form, having no doubt that she was naked underneath those covers.

"Bulma? What's wrong?" Juu's yawned, looked at Bulma's almost see through night grown that only reached slightly past her upper thigh, one side of her robe fell over her shoulder.

Juu's eyes widen seeing that Krillan wasn't sleeping next to her.

"Where's Krillan?"

"I don't know. I woke up and Vegeta wasn't in bed either." Bulma said, "I have no doubt that Goku isn't in bed either." She mumbled walking out the door and into Chichi's room only to confirm her guess.

"Chichi wake up!" Bulma said, pulling the covers off only to have her mouth drop open in surprise. Juu snickered at Bulma's embarrassed face as she quickly threw Chichi's covers back on as Chichi woke.

"Wha-?" Chichi groaned, feeling for Goku next to her only to gasp and jump up quickly. "Goku?" She almost screamed in shock to find the bed empty but her.

"Get dressed." Juu said throwing Chichi her sweats. Chichi blushing realizing that she was naked before her two friends. Quickly pulling her clothes on she ran out after Bulma and Juu to the living room, flipping on the lights.

"I couldn't find Vegeta when I woke up too. I was hoping you guys knew where they are but apparently not." Bulma frowned, flopping down on the leather sofa. She looked back up to her two friends only to find both of them gaping in shock staring at her.

"What?" Bulma asked confused.

"YOU HAD SEX!" Juu and Chichi exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Bulma sat there shocked at how they knew.

"But….how?…I…" Bulma stuttered out looking back and forth from Chichi to Juu who were both squealing in excitement.

"The mussed hair." Juu smirked, looking at Bulma's tangled hair.

"The swollen lips," Chichi laughed at Bulma's lips that were still soft and red from Vegeta's caress.

"And…." Juu looked at Bulma's neck where the bit mark was.

Bulma was blushing madly trying to cover her body as much as possible from their examining stares. Chichi and Juu giggled madly and each sat on either side of her asking her all sorts of embarrassing questions and teasing her.

"So daddy's little princess finally knows how to play huh?" Juu laughed.

"Goku bit me too! You are officially marked and claimed." Chichi snickered.

"I'm going to go change." Bulma quickly stood up and ran down the hall towards her room, slamming and locking the door behind her before Juu and Chichi could break in.

_(Streets)_

Picking up his pace Tomoyuki walked faster as he rounded the corner, he glanced over his shoulder, making sure no one was following him.

He looked back ahead seeing the tall building of one of the best apartments in New York City.

He knew Bulma was up there…with Vegeta. He scowled at the last thought as he approached his destination.

………………………………………………

"So are we gonna go or what?" Krillan asked to Vegeta who was glancing around the apartment.

"Come on, Vegeta. We'll come back tomorrow." Goku said, getting a grunt from Vegeta as he strode out the door.

They didn't even bother closing it behind them as they walked out towards the stairs.

Vegeta's clenched his jaws. That bastard was somewhere out there and he didn't like that idea one bit. He just wanted to get back to the apartment and hold Bulma within his arms knowing that she was safe. Something just didn't feel right.

He glanced at Goku seeing his large form stiffen momentarily too at the uneasy feeling. Aside from him, Goku was really the only other person with senses, fighting skills, and instincts that could match his own.

……………………………………

"Change the channel." Juu commanded to Bulma who was in the middle of both her and Chichi. They both had their tired heads lying on Bulma's shoulders.

They had finally finished with all the teasing and questions…that is until they saw Vegeta again. Then they would spend every second teasing them.

Bulma sighed and flipped the channel, raising the black remote control towards the TV. They had decided to stay up and wait for the guys to return but by the looks of it; they'll probably fall asleep. Bulma pulled her legs up the rest on the glass table in front of them; she had changed into shorts and tank top.

……………………………………

Tomoyuki quickly walked past the counter clerk that was sitting behind the counter asleep behind the newspapers that was slowly slipping out of his hands.

He pressed the elevator button hearing the soft 'bing' of it; not like his own apartment. The floors were carpeted with a clean scent; on the sides of there were a few sofa's, tables holding flowers, and even a fountain. It was like a hotel.

Tomoyuki quickly stepped in the elevator pressing the button to the 15th floor. He heart soared with envy and jealousy seeing how nice this place was comparing to the dump that he lived in. He fist clenched tightly as Vegeta's arrogant voice flowed through his head like it was just said.

"_Hah! What made you think she would ever love you! I will always best you in everything, wheather it be fighting, women, or even wealth." Vegeta smirked, sending another punch to his stomach, making him cough up blood. _

"_She loves me, you bastard! You will never have her!" He screamed, blood dripping down his chin as he glared at Vegeta. _

"_She pitied your poor ass." Vegeta snarled then slammed his fist into his already bloody face. _

Vegeta will pay for every wrong he did to him.

……………………………………

Juu yawned hearing the doorknob being moved, she quickly nudged Bulma would was asleep next to her. Bulma turned her sleepy head away from Juu only to knock her head onto Chichi's causing Chichi to wake up.

Juu made her way over to the door with Bulma and Chichi slowly following her through the dark apartment. She crossed her arms standing in front of the door ready to yell at them for going out so late.

They waited in anticipation as the door opened ever slowly…

…………………………………………………

"Vegeta wait up!" Goku called as both him and Krillan ran to catch up to Vegeta who was walking so fast it was almost like running.

Vegeta was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear either of them call for him to slow down, nor did he see them walking next to him.

"Something's not right…" Vegeta growled mostly to himself, but both Krillan and Goku heard. They stared at him for a second, then a feeling crept up on them as a gust of chilling wind prickled their skin.

………………………………………………

"Where hav-" Juu gasped at the man that stood before them.

For a brief second, Tomoyuki was just as surprised to see them standing near the door. He had almost thought that they knew about him coming to get them, but then another thought crossed his mind that made him smirk.

"Long time no see ladies." He smiled showing his unbrushed yellow-black teeth. He quickly slipped in and locked the door behind him. "Where are the men of the house?"

Juu took a step back covering both Chichi and Bulma, still fixing her cold icy blue eyes on him as he grinned.

"Tomoyuki…" Bulma whispered out the name in shock, drawing Tomoyuki's attention right away. Bulma felt Chichi that was in front of her, pull her behind her, trying to keep her away from Tomoyuki's gaze.

Juu was about to send a swift kick to Tomo, but he must of have saw that. Before she could move he pulled out a gun making all of their eyes widen with fear.

"Now, now, is that how you greet an old friend?" Juu said sarcastically trying to keep her cool. She took a step back, pushing Chichi back when she saw Tomo taking a step towards them.

Juu saw his rugged look, like he hadn't slept or showered for days, which she had no doubt he probably didn't. She quickly studied all the advantages and disadvantages that she would have over the bastard.

"It would do you well, to shut up bitch." Tomo snarled, the insane grin wiped off of his face. He took another step forward and Juu took another step back matching him. "Two choices here ladies; give Bulma to me and I will not harm you….much. Or I will take Bulma and kill you."

"Go fuck yourself." Juu spat out, before quickly jumping forward; she pushed his hand that held the gun away from pointing at Bulma and Chichi, then kneed his stomach. Seeing him bend over she twisted his wrist making him lose his grip on the gun.

Juu was about to punch him, but he grabbed her fist and threw her against the far wall causing her to knock down the vase and picture on the table and wall.

"JUU!" Bulma screamed. She tried to control her breathing, but she couldn't help the fear swelling up within her chest as she looked at what Tomo did to Juu.

Chichi glanced at the gun on the floor that had slid near the sofa then back at a rage filled Tomo.

"Bulma, the gun!" Chichi said quickly, before blocking a blow from Tomo. His strong punch that she had to block nearly broke her arm. But she ignored the pain and threw a punch herself, landing it perfectly on his hard jaw.

Bulma dived for the gun, turning around aim it at Tomo only to find that at that exact moment he had pulled Chichi into his arms as a shield. One arm around her body holding her hostage, and the other hand around her frail neck.

"You fuckin' coward!" Bulma growled, frustrated only to get a laugh from him. Except for his head, his whole body was hidden behind Chichi.

"Drop the gun or I will kill her." Tomo said tightening his hold on Chichi's neck to a bruising point.

"Let her go first."

"You really think I'm stupid don't you?" Hate filled his voice as his brown eyes stared into her blue ones. His dirty fingernails dug into Chichi's neck causing her to start choking and Bulma's eyes to widen.

"STOP IT!" Bulma screamed, tears filling her eyes. If she dropped the gun she would have no insurance at all, but if she didn't do what Tomo said she knew he would snap Chichi's neck with a flick of his wrist.

"Drop. The. Gun." He demanded in a clear but soft emotionless voice.

Bulma closed her eyes feeling the tears slid down her face. She slowly bent down, placing the gun of the floor.

"Slide the gun to me with your feet." He commanded still holding Chichi who was gasping for air. When Bulma didn't move he dug his nails harder into Chichi's neck; this time drawing blood. "DO IT!" He screamed at her making Bulma jump slightly in fright.

Bulma did as she was told, holding back a sob when he knocked Chichi unconscious and threw her aside like a piece of thrash. 'Vegeta, where are you?' Her mind shouted over and over again. She stiffened watching him pick up his gun pointing it towards her.

"Come here." He commanded, making her take shaky steps towards him. Without even a pair of sandals on her feet, he roughly pulled her out of the door and over to the stairs at the end of the hall.

(Lobby)

Vegeta walked in first, glancing around the lobby. It was quiet except for the sound of water falling from the water fountain. He huffed seeing the man asleep behind the counter.

They walked over to the elevator and waited for it to come down. Vegeta was so irritated that he wanted to kick the elevator door and take the stairs instead. He felt uneasy just standing there. The sooner he got back to the onna the better.

(Stairs/Streets)

Tomo quickly pulled Bulma's unwilling body down the last flight of stairs before pulling her towards the flashing red sign that read 'exit'.

He pushed open the large brown door causing it to slam on the outside brick wall. He noticed his own movements were getting jerky and shaky. Bulma had her glare on him the whole way.

Tomo grabbing her arm tightly, forcing her to run as he ran. Her frown deepened, feeling her bare feet slam against the dirty streets, occasionally there would be a small pebble or two cutting into her feet as they ran.

Bulma's teary eyes glanced back at the tall-lighted building they were getting farther and farther away from. 'Vegeta!' Her mind screamed, playing the picture of his gentle but smirking face in her mind. She yelped feeling Tomo violently tug at her arm to quicken their pace.

(Building)

They quietly walked down the hall, towards their room. As they got closer the bad feeling felt stronger. So strong that it made Vegeta want to run down the hall toward their door.

His eyes widened and he almost tripped when he saw the apartment door wide open. At that moment he did run…running as fast as he could towards it. His chest heaved seeing the place a wreck.

The table and pictures hanging on the walls were all smashed. But what caught his eye were the unconscious Juu and Chichi. 'Bulma!' His mind screamed her name, as he looked frantically around for her. Vegeta felt his breathing quicken even more, his eyes finding nothing of her.

In a distances, Vegeta heard Goku and Krillan cry out in shock, running over to the injured women. He ran to the bedrooms, going straight to his and Bulma's. Throwing the door open he found no one. Turning sharply he threw open Juu's and Chichi's room to find it empty too.

Frustrated and furious at his own stupidity for leaving her alone he stormed back to the living room.

"Bulma…" The weak whisper of her name from Juu was enough to cause Vegeta to quickly snap his head and storm over to her.

"Where is she!" He yelled, anger burning into his dark orbs. He shook Juu just as she looked like she was about to go unconscious again.

"Tomoyuki…took her…" Juu gasped out before fainting again.

That was enough to send Vegeta's blood boiling. To think that he went looking for Tomoyuki only to have him come here and take Bulma away. He stood up suddenly running out the door.

"Krillan, call Trunks and the ambulance." Goku said before quickly leaving to follow Vegeta. His own blood was boiling too at the thought of Tomoyuki hurting Chichi and his friends like that.

…………………………………………

"What do you want?" Bulma asked, Tomo carried her up the stairs to his apartment. It was the first time actually talking to him after 4 years.

"I want you, Bulma." Tomo answered simply, like answering what color the sky was.

"Are you going to hurt Vegeta?" She asked, fear tinting her soft voice. She felt his grip on her tighten at the question.

"Yes. I will make him paying for ever crossing me and for taking you away from me." Tomo snarled. Hate filling every pore of him but then he suddenly his grip relaxed, "Then we will be together forever my love." He said softly.

Bulma held down a shiver of fear seeing the glint of insanity in his eyes and hearing his voice reach an abnormal pitch.

_(Streets)_

"He has a gun, Vegeta." Goku said, running next to Vegeta. He knew that Vegeta was headed back to Tomoyuki's apartment.

"You think I don't know that you idiot!" Vegeta growled lowly but dangerously.

"What's the plan then? Are you just going to run in there and let him shoot you?" Goku spat back for a change receiving a death glare from Vegeta. The frustration catching on to him. Goku knew that Chichi and Juu were going to be ok but Bulma was in the hands of an insane ex. So many possibility of what Tomoyuki could be doing to Bulma flashed through his mind, making him tenser then ever.

………………………………

Tomoyuki froze that the top of the stairs. Rage started building inside him again, seeing the door to his apartment open. He knew that Kakkarote had seen him that evening on the streets so he has no doubt that that's where Vegeta, Goku and Krillan had been while they were gone.

He turned swiftly, knowing that it wasn't safe in his apartment anymore. Once again he quickly stepped down the stairs, carrying Bulma down within his arms.

Bulma sighed softly, feeling his arms release his airless grip on her body when he calmed down slightly. She didn't dare speak as they proceeded down the dirty stairway that was filled with black bags of garbage, wet spots here and there, and rats crawling freely around.

Grateful that she was finally able to breathe again as Tomo carried her out of the building that smelt like rotting flesh. Bulma looked up hearing Tomo growl and lift his arm to hold his gun up towards….Vegeta!

"Move and I will kill him, Bulma." Tomo whispered against her ear, his hot breath stinging her soft skin. Her bare feet now touched the ground below her but Tomo still had one arm around her waist to hold her still.

Bulma watched at Vegeta stopped halfway down the block, seeing Bulma and Tomo. She watched as his eyes grew cold and his face filled with nothing but hate. Goku followed closely behind him.

"Stop right there Ouji, Son." Tomo ordered, pointing the gun at them. "I've waited years for this day." He smirked watching Vegeta bare his teeth in rage as he slid his hands beneath Bulma's tank top cupping one of her breasts.

Bulma squeezed her eyes shut turning her head away, feeling his dirty hands on her, touching her. In her own shame she couldn't even look at Vegeta anymore.

"Let her go you bastard." Goku shouted taking a step forward, not able to watch what he was doing to Bulma.

Tomoyuki laughed cruelly, quickly picking Bulma up again and running in another direction.

Vegeta followed without hesitation knowing full well that it might be a trap that Tomo was leading them into. He didn't care; he would go through hell and back just to get Bulma. He ran faster as the vision of Tomo touching Bulma in such way flashed through his mind again.

………………………………………

"Chi? How are you doing?" Krillan asked gently brushing a stray strand of black hair from her forehead. He had just finished calling the ambulance and Trunks. Krillan looked down at Chichi's chocolate brown eyes.

"I'll live; I'm just worried about Bulma. You know her past relationship with Tomoyuki." Chichi breathed deeply, it hurt when she talked too fast. "I checked out his file……on Bulma's laptop……before I went to sleep….He was sent to……a mental clinic…..after being kicked out……of our high school……"

"Shhh. Don't talk, save your energy." Krillan said, softly stroking her hair comfortingly. Chichi shook her head no.

"He ran away……from the metal clinic!….Don't you see! He's crazy? And he has Bulma and a gun!" Chichi shouted in panic, talking faster and faster. The pain in her chest wouldn't stop.

"Breath Chichi." Krillan commanded sternly, not letting her talk anymore. "Just breath…."

(Streets)

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted for him from Tomo's arms. They were still running through the dark alleys of NY, she could see Tomo twisting and turning through the maze easily and she could see Vegeta and Goku running half a block down, trying not to loose sight of them.

She winced at the sudden harsh grip Tomo had on her.

"Try anything and I will kill him with a signal shot." Tomo huffed out, ever so slightly pressing the gun to the side of her thigh; reminding her who had the advantages here.

"When Vegeta catches up; he will kill you." Fires settled in her deep blue eyes making him raise a surprised eyebrow, but then he smirked.

"We'll see." He replied with just as much confidence.

All Bulma could do was lower her head as he kept on running. In the back of her mind she distantly wondered how many early mornings had she woken up in since she found out. Looking up, she could see the sky casting light but neon-blue color against the buildings, telling them it was almost the break of dawn.

In the distance she could see the rushing waters hitting against the lake. _They where going to the harbor_. Bulma looked at the vast open ocean before her. There were large boxes, wooden crates, and large oil tanks scattered on the sides of the pavement.

………………………………

Trunks sighed rubbing his sore temples as he and Krillan waited for the doctor to come out from examining Chichi and Juu. He looked up when he felt Krillan's hand on his shoulder.

"Bulma will be alright." Krillan tired to reassure Trunks, he was worried about her too but if Vegeta and Goku's were there he had no doubt that she wouldn't be fine.

Trunks nodded nonchalantly. Krillan had told him about Tomoyuki escaping his mental hospital a few years back. The authorities had kept it quiet so that the famous hospital wouldn't lose its fame. His eyebrows deepened at the thought of not knowing where Bulma was right now.

They had contacted the police and had given them the address to the place where Tomo lived but didn't find anyone there. But as expected, Tomo isn't that stupid not to notice his front door wide open. Wherever he was, he hoped that Vegeta had Bulma safe.

"Are either of you related to Chichi or Juunana?" The doctor asked coming out, they stood on their feet right away.

"I'm Juu's boyfriend and we're close friends with Chichi Mau." Krillan answered. "Can you please tell me their condition?"

"Well, it appears that there was nothing major broken. Miss. Gero has a broken shoulder and a few cuts and bruises around her back. She will need to stay in the hospital for at least 2 days." The doctor said monotonously, almost like reciting something that had to be said over and over again.

"And Chichi Mau?" Trunks asked.

"A few of her fingers bones are broken and her right arm but it's nothing that won't be healed over a span of one week or so. I take it from their physique that they are in sports in school?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yes. Both of them are in volleyball." Krillan answered, relieved by the good news.

"Good, they should heal even quicker then." With those parting words, the doctor got whisked away to another room behind the green curtains of another patient that needed emergency attention.

"Excuse me." A petit nurse with short, curled red hair said coming up to them. "It appears that we need to contact Chichi Mau and Juu Gero parents because they are both not over the age of 18 yet. Do either of you know their parental contact number?"

Krillan groaned inwardly at the trouble he knew was coming ahead. "We're all screwed." Krillan prophesized, getting a smirk and a sympathetic pat on the back from Trunks.

…………………………………

Bulma lost count of how many turns they had made within the last 20 minutes. Now she could neither see nor hear Vegeta and Goku's footsteps behind her and Tomo.

Hidden behind the large wooden crates he set her down on a blue oil burrow, checking his loaded gun. She was tempted to grab it from his hands but she knew he could easily over power her. Her blue eyes darted around for weapons seeing him temporarily occupied, finding nothing but a long medal chain attached to the side of the burrow she was sitting on.

"Bulma!"

Vegeta's strong voice made turn her head up towards his voice. It was only then that she realized it was a trap! Tomo had put her on the burrow right where Vegeta could see her while he hide behind the wooden crates next to her, using her to lure Vegeta closer to him.

"Vegeta NO! It's a trap!" Bulma screamed out trying to stop him from coming closer. Her head snapped harshly to the side feeling the impact of Tomo's slap. Bulma fell over, her head hitting the hard edge of the wooden crate; blood instantly flowed out freely.

"Shut up, bitch." Tomo snarled quickly pulling Bulma in front him and placing the gun on her already bleeding head.

"Let her go. It's me you want." Vegeta growled, his fist tightening in anger at the sight. He felt Goku standing next to him.

"You got that right." Tomo smirked, before any of them could move he quickly released a deadly shot.

The sound vibrated through their ears, as they stood their eyes wide in horror.

* * *

Author's Note: I think this is the longest chapter I've had so far...except for the times when I posted two chapters up at once. So review and tell me what you think.

(To my reviewers)

**Goku-lover21**: I'm glad you like the last chapter! I hope you like this one just as well! R&R for me again! I love hearing your comments!

**Aydan07** :gasp: A new reader! Yay! I'm so glad you like this fic so far! Please review for me again :smiles brightly!

**b-chan2007**: Haha, yup I tried not to leave a cliffhanger. Vegeta seems to always turn out to be the hero in this story...maybe I should change that...ummmm :smirks evilly: mahahahaha. R&R for me!

**DBZ-fan-Jess**: It's ok about the voting thing, since I post two different versions up. That why everyone is happy :smiles: I'm happy to get a review from you and I hope you update your story soon! Review for me!

**Little-fighter88**:Thanks for the awesome review! I'm so glad to hear that you like this chapter. Don't worry about returning the story back late to me...I should just make those readers wait longer since they don't review that much...mahahaha. R&R for me!

**East Coastie1500:** People like you are all the more reason to spend more time and effort posting two different versions...don't want to corrupt any minds now do I? Haha, besides I think that this story can do good without lemon, I'm glad to hear that you support that. R&R for me again!

**Reviews** _can do wonders for a discouraged writer_.


	18. Action and Reaction

Author's Note: If you guys are up for some more b/v, g/c, j/k then I have a one-shot called From The Very beginning! Check it out, I know the title sucks...And my other story that I just began again is called For Eternity. Go look at it, cuz I need support:cries:

Thank you **little-fighter88** for beta-ing this!….:sob: Couldn't have done it without you...:squeezes Little-fighter until her turns blue:

_Disclaimer_: I don't own DBZ...don't own DBZ...don't own DBZ...don't own DBZ...:breaks down crying:...Don't...Own...DBZ...

* * *

**Chapter 17**: _Action and Reaction_

"Goku!" Bulma screamed in horror, she sobbed seeing blood slowly seeping out of the side of his stomach.

Vegeta's eyes widen, seeing Goku had just blocked a bullet for him. Just as Goku fell backward, Vegeta quickly caught him and pulled him to the side behind another large crate.

"This is my battle Kakkarote." Vegeta said softly but firmly, for once without the tint of harshness he always carried in his voice.

"Kick his ass for all of us, Vegeta." Goku panted out, beads of sweat covering his face caused by the pain in his stomach. Vegeta nodded before walking back to the middle, facing Tomo.

Rage filled his every pore seeing Tomoyuki's grin. He wanted to rip the flesh off that grinning face.

"It's been awhile Vegeta." Tomoyuki said a grin plastered on his face, his brown eyes looking into Vegeta's cold ones.

"Let the onna go." Vegeta said dangerously, warning in his voice. "Or are you still the coward you were back then? I guess some things just never change." He smirked trying to bait him into letting Bulma go.

"I guess not. You're still the same arrogant ass." Tomo growled his fist clenched in anger, fingers digging into the flesh of Bulma's stomach.

Bulma's eyes widened, seeing Tomo point the gun at Vegeta. In chain reaction she used all her strength to push the gun to another direction just as it went off. She twisted his wrist causing the gun to drop, then quickly kicked it over the edge of the port and into the ocean before Tomo could reach for it.

In his anger, Tomo reached up grabbing Bulma by her hair and slammed her into the tin barrow.

Bulma gasped feeling the back of her head hit the sharp edge of the barrow harshly.

For an instant, she heard nothing. Only feeling the sharp pain behind her head. But once she could hear again, she heard angry screams of both men as they fought.

Bulma groaned trying her hardest to lift her heavy bleeding head up as she lay on the floor. She grunted in pain, feeling the heavy barrow fall over the edge and into the ocean. Panic rose up her throat seeing the chains wrap around her body, pulling her down into the cool water as the barrow sank.

Bulma barely got a chance to gasp for air before her head sank under. She felt the barrow sink deeper and deeper into the bottom of the ocean where she could barely see any light, trying her best to kick the chains off; she only got stuck even more. Her back was lightly touching the cold metal of the barrow, her lungs felt like they were on fire as they yearned for air. She was a swimmer, but with her head injury she wasn't sure how long she could hold.

She ceased her struggling, tilting her head up to watch the air bubbles from her mouth flowing up to the surface of the ocean. Her vision started to blur slightly in sleepiness, hearing the water purr her to sleep; the throbbing of her head miles from her now, her heart stilled slowly until it beat ever so softly against her ears. A calming peace took over her, no fear, no pain, no worries.

For what seemed like miles away, she saw a ray of light shine through the water as the sun began to rise. Her eyes slowly begin to close falling into unconsciousness. Her hair flowing around her face tickling her cheeks as if coaxing her to sleep.

Vegeta threw another punch to Tomo's face, this time breaking his nose. He quickly grabbed his own left arm where the bullet had brushed him. If Bulma hadn't knocked the gun out of Tomo's hands then he would be dead by now.

Vegeta growled loudly in anger seeing Tomo's bloody and broken form block his way to the ocean where Bulma fell in.

"You'll have to go through me….and by then, she'll be long gone." Tomo chuckled insanely, swinging his arms out at Vegeta who easily caught it and twisted it into an impossible angle.

Vegeta looked down coldly into Tomo's eyes seeing no fear in them, which displeased him. He grabbed Tomo's neck squeezing the life out of him.

"If I can't……have her……you never will….either." Tomo choked out, before Vegeta snapped Tomo's neck with his hands. Throwing Tomo's limp body carelessly to the ground, Vegeta ran towards the ocean and lunged right in.

Feeling the cool water surround him he blinked several times to get a clearer vision through the thick musty water. He kicked deeper into the water urging his body to go faster.

His eyes widened seeing Bulma tangled in the metal chain, the barrow keeping her down. Her blue hair flowed softly around, with her pale smooth face tilted up to the rays of sunlight that shined on her like a spotlight. She looked so beautiful. He snapped out of his thoughts quickly swimming over to her, ignoring the pain in his left arm.

Yanking the chains off her body, he pulled her against him and kicked up, feeling his own lungs scream for air. His gasped for air as soon as his head broke through the surface, quickly swimming to the edge of the port.

He struggled to pull himself and Bulma's limp body up with his injured left arm. Just as he and Bulma were about to fall into the water, an arm pulled them up with a strong heave. He looked up into the onyx eyes of Goku, who still held his bleeding side.

"Call the ambulance Kakkarote!" Vegeta all but screamed, trying his hardest to keep the panic out of his voice. He tried to stop his hands from shaking as he felt for her pulse on her limp and unnaturally cold neck; another panic rose within him when he couldn't find it.

He quickly started on CPR, in the background he could faintly hear sirens of police cars, and the ambulance. He lifted her head up finally see water trail out of her mouth, but she still didn't wake. He couldn't help the gasp as he pulled his hand out from under her head only to find it soaked with her blood.

"Vegeta, we have to stop the bleeding!" Goku screamed in horror at the blood that was pouring out of Bulma's head like a fountain. Goku's scream jerked Vegeta out of his dazed state.

Goku kneel closer to Bulma, ripping his black shirt off to wrap around her head.

_Flash _

"…_.too much water inside her system……" _

_Flash _

"…_.Get the experts down here for help…." _

_Flash _

"…_.Doctor……blood pressure is dropping…." _

_Flash _

"………_can't stop the bleeding……" _

_Flash _

"…_..We're loosing her……" _

_Flash _

New York City Medical Facility

10:25am

More then seven doctors and ten nurses slowly walked out of the emergency room, each of their pale-green hospital clothes covered with stains of blood.

The doctors, pulling their bright red gloves off, headed over to Theodore talking quietly to him and after a moment, each shook hands with him.

"No. If she's in the condition to be moved then I want her to be moved back to L.A where my family doctor can care for her." Theodore said tiredly, like he was going to collapse at any given moment.

Yes, he was tired very tired; both emotionally and physically. They had been working five or more hours on Bulma, and then he had all the police questions and medical papers to fill out.

They were all here. All of them. Chichi's parents, Goku's parents, Juu's parents, Roshi, Vegeta's parents, and a few siblings.

Theodore could do nothing but fall down next to Vegeta Sr. on one of the chairs that were against the wall in the waiting room. Leaning forward, he dropped his head into his hands.

As if the news that his daughter was in New York wasn't enough to shock him, they told him that she might never wake up again, and to add the icing to the cake; Nagomi, Umihiko and Sadahiko all found out Bulma's true identity.

How did he get mixed up in this? One minute he was driving to work and the next he found himself in a first class jet to New York. Then somehow he ended up at this hospital only to find Krillan and Trunks standing there in panic and horror spilling _everything_ out to him and that Bulma was still in the emergency room.

Somewhere between all the chaos and emotional distress, the doctor told him that Bulma needed more blood. Then somehow he called Nagomi and Umihiko and they showed up to give their blood for Bulma.

"Dad…" Trunks began seeing his distressed father. But got cut off by the glare he got from Theodore.

"**You**…" Theodore spat out with hate. "**You** let your sister get into this. This is **your** fault." He stood up, face burning red with rage. "You were suppose to take care of her, you worthless brat! Instead you let her end up in a fuckin' hospital!" By that time Vegeta had to pull Theodore back from punching Trunks again. Vegeta practically had to drag Theodore away, to the cafeteria.

Trunks did nothing but look down in shame, still hearing his father's screams at him as Vegeta dragged him down the long hall. He had never felt this heavy of shame in his life before. Shame for not being able to protect his baby sister. And for the first time in years, he felt his eyes sting with tears, blurring his vision of the clean, white tile floor. He turned away from Hanayo, who placed her hand softly on his shoulder.

"It's not-" She began.

"It **is** my fault." Trunks said firmly, walking away.

"Hey baby, how ya doing?" Chichi smiled softly down at Goku who lay on the hospital bed.

They had pulled the bullet out of him and stopped his bleeding hours ago, but when he woke up his parents had to go through all the crying, yelling, screaming, and then crying some more until the police requested to speak to him. After two hours of answering questions, he was finally able to see Chichi; who had without doubt gone through the same thing he had.

"I'm fine." Goku said, brushing her smooth black hair from her forehead. She was still wearing the hospital cloths and sitting next to him on his bed. "How are Bulma and Vegeta?" He asked softly, seeing Chichi's eyes teary.

"Vegeta is fine, thankfully. A bullet scratched the side of his arm and a few cuts and bruises. But Bulma…they stopped her bleeding from her head. They said that she's in a coma for god knows how long. She bumped her head not only once but twice."

Goku nodded, pulling the crying Chichi to him and ran his hand soothingly up and down her back to calm her.

Vegeta watched to policemen walk out of his room, and looked up when his mother, father, and sister walked in.

Right away his mother ran to him, hugging him. Which irritated him, but he didn't do anything.

"Stop pampering the brat woman!" His father's voice made Victoria pull back.

Vegeta looked up at his father. Seeing an older version of himself, except for the goatee and dark red tint in his hair. His father must have seen the question in his eyes because of what he told him.

"They said that her head wouldn't stop bleeding, lost a large amount of blood. Her brain was bumped twice in the same area, the damages can't be known until she's awake. She's being put in a coma, boy. They don't know how long until she wakes up again." Vegeta finished, watching his son's blank expression. He was inwardly proud that his son was able to hide his expression and keep a cool, emotionless face. But he knew that inwardly, his son's heart was breaking.

"Her father is moving her back to the hospital in L.A tomorrow." Hanayo said softly. She almost shuddered when his cold gaze fell onto her.

"I will be going back tomorrow then." Vegeta voice held no emotion, but the tone clearly dismissing them.

Theodore sat quietly next to Bulma, her hand in his large one as he looked down at her lovingly.

"Theodore…." Nagomi's soft voice jotted him out of his thoughts, making him turn towards Bulma's real parents.

"Nagomi, Umihiko." Theodore said, tiredness evident in his voice.

"You knew all along?" Umihiko stated more then questioned.

Theodore looked up at him, not able to read his expressionless face. He glanced back at Bulma once before walking out of the room with them behind him. Once he closed the door, they confronted him again.

"Why?" Nagomi asked, tears in her blue eyes; ones so much like Bulma's. "Do you know how much we've suffered? Of course you don't!" She spat hatefully at him, her husband holding her shoulders. "You don't know what it feels like wondering every day if your own daughter is alive out there or not. If she's suffering from abuse or not, if she's sick or not. You don't know what it feels like to wake up in the middle of the night crying your heart out because you miss someone so much!" By now she was sobbing hysterically on Umihiko's chest.

"You're right. I didn't want to let her go because she meant so much to my family and me. I was too selfish to let her go, too selfish to give her back." Theodore said, in defeat.

"She will stay here, with us." Umihiko said firmly, looking at Theodore.

"No." Theodore's head snapped up that the statement. Nagomi and Umihiko were going to argue but he cut them off. "I have the best doctors in California. She will be coming back with me to California."

"We'll go with you." Nagomi said, before Umihiko could protest. "I don't care how long it takes her to wake up. I won't leave her again."

Theodore nodded turning to walk away. Not knowing how to deal with this anymore; Bulma finding out about her identity, Bulma running away from home, Bulma on the verge of dying, and she might never wake up again. How did his life fall apart so suddenly?

Vegeta walked slowly down the dark hall, inwardly wincing at every step he took. He had to wait until all the nurses and doctors to took their small break to get out into the hall unnoticed.

His bare feet slapped against the white, cold tile floor of the hospital as he passed by many other rooms.

All he had been thinking about was Bulma. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Those blue eyes, her laughers, and those smiles. Damnit! He was supposed to protect her! And now look at what happened, she might never wake up again and it's his fault. If he hadn't been so careless, if he hadn't been so weak then he could have avoided it, could have saved her.

He turned another corner, not caring if he never found his way back to his room, he just wanted to find Bulma. Just to see her. He looked up when he heard a sob from his right, and limped towards the sound.

"Bulma's strong she'll wake up…." Goku said softly, holding a crying Chichi to him, Chichi, and Juu stood outside of Bulma's room; watching Bulma from the window that was next to the door.

* * *

Author's Note: SO SO! What did you think? At least there's not really a cliffy here so be happy. What did you guys think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...

(To My Reviewers)

**Erica**- Well, it looks like you'll find out if your feeling was right or wrong in this chapter! Thanks for the review. R&R for me again!

**Candy the Duck**- :long sigh: Yah, that was a very long chapter...I'm thinking about making my chapters shorter from now it :smiles: we'll see. R&R for me again!

**Little-fighter88**- Yup, all the freaks are all related, I guess it runs in the family huh? Haha, I know the last chapter was long. But you're the one who has to beta it! Lol. Just hope that wasn't too much work for ya. Thanks for the long long long review! R&R for me!

**Goku-lover21**- I'm glad you like the last chapter. I hope you like this one:smiles brightly: plz review for me again!

**PunkOnna**- So glad that you reviewed for both 16 and 17! I hope you had fun on your vacation. You'll find out the answer to all your burning questions on this chapter:winks:

**DBZ-fan-Jess**- It wasn't obvious who got shot right? I tried to make it a really good cliffhanger. But then I guess there could only be 3 people who got shot...well 4 Tomo is really that stupid to shoot himself...haha. Review for me again!

**b-chan2007**- And you yelling at me for leaving cliffhangers :shakes her head: I only learn from the best :smiles innocently: Haha, thanks for the little review on my site! I wuv it too! Yours is great, love the color! Review for me again!


	19. Sleeping Beauty

Author's Note: Now that school is almost beginning, I don't think that I'm going to have that much time to write anymore. So that's why I'm trying to get things out as fast as possible, before school starts....god knows how much I have to do in my senior year ::cries:: So anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Oh, and last chapter, I didn't realize that ff. net cut off my special features ::cries again:: So sorry for the scene-change confusion.

THANK YOU **LITTLE-FIGHTER88** FOR BETA-ING THIS!!!!

[To My Reviewers]

Nan De Mo Chibi Otoko- Did you review for me last chapter on mm. org? Cuz I got the email but I can't seem to see new reviews there ::breaks down crying:: Whatever it was, thanks for the review!!! R&R for me...::cute pout::

DBZ-fan-Jess- haha, so you think I should make Veggie pine over this love one? O and about the visiting hours, well....Goku, Chi, Juu and Veg were all orginally staying in the hospital because of their own wounds that needs to be tended to....::sweat drops:: Hope I didn't confuse you too much!!! Review for me again!

Erica- I guess I'll have to keep you wondering if Tomo is still alive or not huh? ::laughs evilly::, I know I was a bit harsh on Trunks but I couldn't help it!!! ::hides behind chairs::

Goku-lover21- so did I really catch you off guard? ::smiles proudly:: Glad you like the chapter, review for me!

PunkOnna- haha, so I see you clearly favor Veggie over Goku huh? ::cough me too cough::....::looks around then turns back to smile innocently:: Review for me again!!

b-chan2007- Mahahahaha ::continues on until someone wakes her on the head:: I know I was a teeny bit harsh on Trunks, but I wanted to explore the relationship btw him and his dad. I guess this is the best way to express it when Bulma is in you yet? Hehe. SO you think that Tomo is dead?.....::starts laughing evilly again::...j/k....well....we shall see, but I'm not saying n e thing. ::smiles innocently:: R&R for me!!!

Little-fighter88- haha, your such a peace maker. I should make them all suffer ::laughs insanely:: Yup, ::smiles:: the loser is finally out of the scene, can't believe how many people out there wanted him gone....maybe I should have made him live....::mutters to self, then smiles evilly:: haha j/k. Thanks for the review! Oh and I forgot to tell you in the email, call me Stella! ::smiles brightly:: R&R for me!!!

Candy the Duck- Yah, this was a completely depression chapter, but hey! At least Tomo is gone! ::shoots Tomo's dead body, then smiles innocently::

* * *

**Chapter 19**

_Sleeping Beauty_

**2.5 Months Later**

Vegeta walked quickly to the door after taking his quick shower following football practice. He walked straight to his Porsche, throwing his duffel bag in as he got in, and then spent off.

He glanced at the small black box on the passenger seat as he drove and smirked, knowing that Bulma would love what he bought her.

Finally reaching his destination, he got out of his car taking the small box with him. Vegeta swiftly passed by the familiar tree, garden, steps, halls, and people. Once he reached a certain door, he placed his large hand on the doorknob and slowly pushed it open.

The flowery scent of the room hit him immediately, as he slipped in. Looking around the large room he could see flowers, teddy bears, and pictures of all sorts on the table and some lined up against the wall. His eyes rested on the figure resting in the bed, as he made his way over to Bulma.

Pulling up a chair next to her bed, he looked down at her sleeping form; brushing her bangs away as he softly he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Onna, are you done sleeping yet?" Vegeta asked softly, taking her limp but warm hand into his large ones. "Wake up sleepy head." He brushed his other hand gently against her smooth cheek.

Everyday, for the past two and a half months he would come visit her after school and on weekends he would spend most of his time here with her. He would talk to her, and tell her what happened in school that day, urging her to wake up.

"Homecoming is almost here, look what I bought you for it," he reached down to open the box revealing a beautiful diamond necklace with a sapphire gem in the middle. "It's a diamond necklace with a beautiful sapphire gem. When you wake up we'll go together, but you better hurry or I might go with someone else." He teased, kissing her hand before turning to the door when he heard it open.

"Vegeta," Chichi smiled coming in. Goku, Juu, Krillan all followed behind her, bringing their usual magazines, homework, laptop, flowers and a brand new teddy bear in with them.

"I come with food." Chichi announced knowing that Vegeta hadn't eaten after practice.

Vegeta had almost fainted one time in practice because of the lack of food he ate. He was always so busy with coming from school to the hospital to see Bulma that he forgot to eat all the time. Most of the time the group would stay with Bulma, but Vegeta was the one that got there first and was always the last to go. All of them truly believed that Vegeta was on the verge of insanity now.

"Go eat, I wanna talk to Bulma." Juu said taking Vegeta's seat and beginning to talk about all the gossip and the latest news in school, family and friends. Juu got interrupted when a short, old woman came in dragging a vacuum cleaner.

"Bulma, we'll be right back, ok? The cleaning lady is here, she's kicking us out for awhile again." Juu said softly, placing a kiss on Bulma's cheek. As Juu and her friends all turned to go, they didn't see Bulma's eyes move under her eyelids nor did they see her lips move slightly.

[School, Next day]

"Yo Vegeta." Jay shouted catching up to Vegeta as they walked to class. Vegeta glanced at Jay to acknowledge him.

"Got into another cat fight?" Vegeta smirked at the slap mark across Jay's face.

"Haha, very funny." Jay laughed sarcastically. "That Tina girl was spreading rumors again. And she told everyone that you guys slept together."

Vegeta didn't say anything, as they walked down to their class. Neither denying it nor admitting it which made Jay all the more suspicious since everyone saw Vegeta drive Tina over to his house yesterday after school.

They could all see that Vegeta was slowly changing into a soulless man. His moods were very unstable; changing so often and sudden that it was hard to tell what he was going to do next; it's like, without Bulma he's slowly going crazy.

All of the girls were now throwing themselves at Vegeta now that Bulma wasn't there. He would say a cruel comment, ignore them, or become really flirtatious. Most of the time Tina would be there, practically throwing herself on him.

They walked into the classroom only to have all the female eyes turn towards Vegeta, and all the male eyes turn towards Vegeta in envy.

"Damn. I would kill for this affect." Jay muttered as they made their way over to an empty desk.

As soon as Vegeta sat down, all the girls crowded around him at once; all trying to get his full attention. The teacher finally walked in ordering everyone to sit back at their own desks.

"Today we will be learning about--" The gray haired, middle aged teacher was cut off by a loud ringing of someone's cell phone. He narrowed his eyes at Vegeta, who nonchalantly flipped his phone open and started talking.

"What?" Vegeta demanded through the phone.

::Mr. Ouji? You asked me to contact you when Bulma's condition changed. :: Bulma's nurses said through the phone, catching Vegeta's attention right away.

"What is her condition?" Vegeta asked, standing up immediately getting ready to go.

::She woke up 20 minutes ago. ::

"I'll be right over." Vegeta said coolly, but could barely contain his excitement. He strode to the door quickly.

"Wait Vegeta! What is it?" Jay shouted after him in confusion. He had no doubt it was about Bulma when he heard Vegeta say 'her condition'.

"She's awake." Vegeta threw over his shoulder before walking out, and for the first time in months, Jay saw real happiness in Vegeta's eyes.

The shocked teacher recovered from Vegeta's behavior and turned to blame Jay on the interruption only to find him running out the door, screaming after Vegeta.

"**Bulma is awake**?!?!?!?" Jay's voice traveled down the empty, echoing halls.

The classroom exploded at the news, everyone talking all at once.

[Car]

"When?" Jay asked Vegeta as they spent off to the hospital as quickly as possible.

"20 minutes ago. It took that damn nurse 20 minutes to call me." Vegeta growled, angrily. But relaxed at the thought of seeing Bulma's blue eyes again, seeing her smile at him, and hearing her laugher. "Aren't you going to call Blondie and the Harpy?"

Jay raised an eyebrow in amusement, after all these years it still amused him at the names Vegeta had given Juu and Chichi.

"Its times like these that I wonder what you named me." Jay muttered dialing a familiar number.

"Tin can." Vegeta smirked, hearing Jay chuckle beside him.

"Yo sis, Bulma's wake. Come to the hospital." Juu said before hanging up on her, knowing that it would piss her off.

[Trig class]

"WHAT?!!!" Juu screamed, causing everyone to look at her. She answered her cell without anyone noticing but now that she was standing up with a phone pressed to her ear, it was kind of hard not to.

She glared at the phone knowing that Jay hung up on her. 'I'll deal with him later,' she thought.

"JUU GEROOO!!!! HOW **DARE** YOU-"the short tempered teacher began, face red, finger pointed at Juu.

Juu grabbed Goku's hand, running out of the classroom door with a screaming teacher behind them.

They passed by various closed doors; Juu stopped in front of the door numbered 202 and pushed it open without a second thought.

"......the molecule merges with this cell to create--" The science teacher was rudely cut off by the door slamming open, revealing Juu and Goku.

"Bulma's awake." Juu shouted in pure excitement to Chichi and Krillan, who sat in the middle of the classroom.

[L.A Medical Hospital]

**20 minutes ago...............**

Bulma slowly blinked her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first but then started to clear up when she focused on one spot.

She inhaled deeply, smelling the fresh summer air mixed with all different kinds of delicate fragrances. Her head throbbed slightly with every breath she took.

Turning her head to the side, she hissed at the pain behind her head, her face scrunching up in pain. 'What happened? Where the hell am I?' She thought as she slowly opened her eyes again to look around her.

To her right stood a sofa, and a coffee table filled with flowers, chocolate and teddy bears. Behind the sofa she could see a large window leading to a small balcony. To her left was a light green colored wall, all the tables and walls were lined with flowers, pictures and cards.

She sat up slowly, her head feeling a bit heavy. Feeling a bit better after a second of sitting up she slowly swung her feet to the carpeted floor. Through the window of the hospital room, she could see a few nurses and people walking around. But none seem to have seen her get up.

Bulma gasped, quickly grabbing the bars on the bed to steady herself. Why did her legs feel so weak? She could barely lift herself up, grunting as she held onto the chair next to her bed as she gently eased more and more weight onto her legs until they were used to her weight.

Walking slowly towards the door, every step she took she smelt a different aroma of flowers. Picking up a pretty card she flipped it open and read.

_Nee-chan, _

_You look beautiful sleeping, but please wake up soon. I wanna talk to you again. I miss you a lot. _

_Love Boxer. _

Bulma smiled seeing his boyish handwriting written so neatly in deep blue crayon on the card. Placing it back on the table, next to the roses she grabbed the doorknob and yanked to door open. Looking around she saw people moving around quickly to get to places, as she walked out of the room pajama clad she heard someone gasp.

She turned around to find a fifty-year-old man in a walking stick, wearing similar pajamas pointing a shaky finger at her.

'Do I really look that bad?' Bulma thought looking down at her clothing.

"You're awake!!!" The old man choked out beginning a couching fit. Behind him two nurses rushed to him, hearing him cough. One blonde hair woman looked up, her green eyes widening seeing Bulma.

"O dear lord!" She exclaimed, "Stacy go get the doctor!"

Bulma watched confused as the nurse lead the old man to sit down on the chair in the hallway. Then turned to her and shooed her back in the room and onto the bed like a mother hen.

"What's going on? Who was that man? What am I doing here?" Bulma shot questions at the nurse who was trying to get her to sit down.

"Just sit tight until the doctor gets here dear." The nurse said gently, pulling the covers back on her.

In next minute a tall middle aged doctor walked in. He had dark blue almost black hair and black eyes with a tint of blue in them. Something about him looked familiar...

"Bulma! You're awake!" he exclaimed.

Bulma quirked an eyebrow up, seeing him rush up to her and hug her. Bulma stiffened feeling his arms around her. Aren't doctors **not** allowed to do that? She thought.

"What's going on here?" Bulma asked as he pulled back; taking the clipboard from the nurse.

"Don't you remember?" Umihiko asked, studying her confused face. He had prayed that she wouldn't loose her memory because that was the part of her brain that was hit.

Before Bulma could answer Dr. Willos walked in quickly, taking Bulma's hand giving it a friendly squeeze.

Bulma smiled at him. Ever since the day she learned how to crawl, Dr. Willos had always been her doctor, he was like a part of her family now. She felt more comfortable with him then any other doctor.

"Bulma, my dear! I see you're finally awake." Dr. Willos smiled warmly as her face started to color with anger.

"I swear, if I hear another person say 'You're awake' I'll smash their head against the wall over and over again." Bulma scowled, crossing her arms over her chest getting a chuckle from Dr. Willos. "What happened? Why am I here? Where's my dad?"

At her last question Dr. Willos glanced at Dr. Sachiyo who looked away in disappointment. 'She so doesn't remember...' Dr. Willos thought, smiling back down at Bulma.

"Dr. Sachiyo, I think I'll take over from here." Dr. Willos nodded to the other doctor. Once the door was closed behind Umihiko, Dr. Willos turned to look back down at Bulma. "I will answer all your questions after you answer mine."

Getting a nod from Bulma, he began. "What is your name?" He sent an apologetic look to her annoyed face, "It's procedure."

"Bulma Briefs. 17 years old, 5'4", daughter of Theodore Briefs who's the president of Capsule Co., senior at Orange Star High School." She replied rolling her eyes.

"Good, good." Dr. Willos mumbled, writing quickly on the sheet pinned to the clipboard. "What's today's date?"

He looked up when she didn't reply right away.

Bulma opened her mouth to reply but no words came out. She furrowed her eyebrows; a small bit of panic started to rise up her. Why couldn't she remember? What was yesterday's date? Looking up she glanced around to look for clues only to find none, no calendar anywhere. She looked towards the window next to the door only to find the blinds shut.

Unnoticed to her, Dr. Willos scribbled something down on his paper and walked to the table next to her bed pouring her a glass of water to calm her heaving body. Knowing full well that she was starting to get scared.

"Bulma, here have a glass of water." Dr. Willos said softly, handing her a glass of water. "Next question; what's the last thing you remember before you woke up here?"

Bulma thought deeply, thinking about what she did before waking up here.

"_Kakkarote, go get the paper." Vegeta rumbled a dangerous tone in his voice._

"_Vegeta! I can't believe you." _

"_He shouldn't put his foot on where it doesn't belong." He grunted, crossing his arms over his chest._

"_It's not like he stepped on your territory or something." _

Bulma closed her eyes, remembering something more.

"_Don't worry, no little pests to bother me today." _

"_No wonder it's so quiet. Did you finally kill them all?" _

Chichi's light laugher sounded through her head.

"We were....I was getting ready for a party." Bulma mumbled her brows still furrowed, Dr. Willos caught every word clearly. "The party was on a four day weekend..."

"Yes?" Dr. Willos encouraged, writing something down on his paper.

"Chichi called to tell me about the storm..." Bulma said softly, her eyes glazing over. "I don't remember anything after the shower and getting dressed!" Bulma said louder, rubbing her head frustrated. After the shower, that was it! Just blank!

"It's ok. Take it easy, it'll come back to you slowly." Dr. Willos took Bulma's hand in his comfortingly.

"What am I doing here?" Bulma asked her head snapping up to him, her eyes filled with fear, confusion and frustration.

"You had an accident and nearly drowned in New York. You were in a coma for more then two months now. It appears that you have amnesia from bumping the back of your head while you were fighting." Dr. Willos said calmly.

"Fighting in New York? What fight? With who?" She asked confused and shocked.

"That I'm not sure. However you can ask your friends, they were at the fight too." Dr. Willos finished right at the moment Vegeta and Jay burst through the door.

"Vegeta! Jay!" She smiled brightly as they rushed to her.

Bulma was more then surprised when Vegeta pulled her into his strong embrace. Sure Vegeta had hugged her before, but not in public. When he pulled back she smiled at him looking into his intense onyx eyes. She studied him, trying to read what was different about him...there was something different about him...something different between the two of them...

"Bulma!!!" Juu and Chichi screamed rushing in towards her.

Bulma's smiled widened as they squeezed her in a hug all of them talking all at once.

"Can you guys tell me what happened? I don't remember how I got here." Bulma said, as she pulled back getting shocked looks from all of them.

"You-You don't remember?!" Goku asked stepping forward. They all glanced at Vegeta then back to Bulma.

Bulma tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Did...I get raped or something?" Bulma asked, fear slipping into her eyes.

"No!" Chichi said incredulously.

"Dr. Willos said that I was in coma for more then two months, and that I nearly drowned and got my head bumped, that's why I have amnesia." Bulma said, looking around for the disappeared doctor. Her gaze landed on Vegeta, who sat away from the rest, his face expressionless, but his eyes held a hint of sadness and disappointment.

"So what is it that you last remember?" Krillan asked.

"The party that we were going to go to. I don't remember anything after showering and dressing...everything was just blank from them on." Bulma said, searching for answers on their faces. "Who was I fighting with? What was I doing up in New York? How did I end up here?" Bulma asked the silent group.

None of them moved, not knowing what they should and shouldn't tell her.

Getting irritated she was about to scream at them to answer but her father's voice stopped her.

"Bulma!" Theodore ran in, pulling her into a tight hug, which she gladly returned.

"Daddy!!!" Bulma cried, burying herself in his safe arms.

Theodore couldn't help a big sigh of relief. He had been more then lucky that not only had Bulma woken up, but she also didn't remember anything; according to what Dr. Willos told him.

"What happened?!" She asked hoping that he would finally tell her what the hell happened when no one would.

"You got into a coma and-" he started.

"I know all that. What I want to know is what I was doing up in New York. Why did I get into a fight? With who? Why did I nearly drown?" Bulma asked, narrowing her eyes at him to answer.

"You're tired now, sweetheart-"

"I'm NOT tired. I want to know what happened!"

"I'll tell you after you get some rest."

"Haven't I slept enough? Or would you rather me go back into a coma?" Bulma huffed, turning her head away and crossing her arms over her chest.

Oh yah, they all recognize Bulma's super spoiled brat stance. It's the when-I-want-something-I-want-it-NOW stance.

Not two minutes back in his life and he found himself spoiling her again. But he couldn't help it! By gods! He just could never say 'no' to her.

"Bulma! Sweetheart, please-"

"I swear to god I'll slam my head against that wall if you don't tell me now!" She cried dramatically getting a frustrated look on Theodore's face, a smirk from Vegeta, and a pure look of amazement from everyone else.

"If I could have a word with you alone, Theodore." Dr. Willos came in saving him from Bulma's wrath. Theodore quickly got up, pecking Bulma's red flushed cheeks then walked out; all the while feeling her glare on his back.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Bulma needs her rest now." The nurse said, polity asking them to leave. They all said by to Bulma as they turned to go, getting a sad smile from them.

[Hallway]

Umihiko stood quietly next to Theodore in the hall. Both men seem to be lost in their own thoughts until Dr. Willos' voice pulled them out of it.

"It seems that Bulma has amnesia." Dr. Willos said looking at both men's expression, which was contradicting greatly. One a shadow of doom and one a filled with hope.

So he had lied to Bulma before, he did know perfectly well what happened. But given the orders by both parents, he wasn't to be the one to reveal anything to her but her condition.

"She might remember over time." Umihiko said, digging his hands inside the pockets of his white medical coat.

"Or she might never remember any of the things she found out." Theodore said, knowing that Umihiko was glaring at him.

"I brought you two out here to tell you that Bulma's condition is stabilized. Though I can't let her out of the hospital for another week." Dr. Wallos said, reaching his hand out to shake Umihiko's hand then Theodore's. "Now, whether you two decide to tell her to truth about _everything_ and I know I have no say in this. But keep in mind that Bulma has the right to know what her true identity is." He paused seeing Theodore's expression fall slightly at his point. "But," he said drawing their attention again. "I've known Bulma ever since you adopted her. I've watched her grow from a small innocent child to a bright young girl then to the brilliant and beautiful woman she is today. Therefore, I urge you to think about it in her point of view and not just what **you** two want and what **you** need. If you love her, you two will do what's best for her." With that he turned and left; leaving the two men to think over those words.

After a moment of silence, both men shifted uncomfortably. Not knowing where to begin.

"How did we end up like this?" Umihiko sighed, looking at the man before him, his ex best friend and co-worker.

"You stole Nagomi from me, that's where it all began." Theodore replied dryly.

"Then you stole my daughter to get even." Umihiko countered, smiling sarcastically at how fate had played with them so harshly.

"I found Bulma and we loved her from the very beginning." Theodore countered, walking to the cafeteria.

"I found Nagomi and we fell in love from the very beginning." Umihiko followed him, countering him just as quickly.

"So you didn't gradually fall in love? How long was it before you two betrayed me?"

"And it took you how long to ask me that question?"

"I didn't want to deal with your incompetence back then."

"What changed?"

"The situation that we're in right now." Theodore replied coolly, pulling out the chair and sitting.

"You never do change do you? Theodore Briefs." Umihiko leaned back in his chair, his face pulled in a grin and his dark blue eyes twinkled.

"I guess not. Still the same honorable, noble, self-sacrificing person I was twenty-five years ago."

"Person? Are you sure that's not a dog you're describing?"

"Even a rapist has more honor then someone who sleeps with his best friend's fiancée."

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you?"

"That dog wouldn't be me now would it?" Theodore countered just as quickly, as they entered a staring contest.

After all these years, they both hadn't changed all that much; still as stubborn and hot headed as they had been back when they were in high school.

"Bulma belongs to me." Umihiko started again his eyes reflecting a certain amount of respect for the other man.

"She isn't a piece of property to be claimed." Theodore said, sounding very reasonable, even through he sure as hell disagreed with what Umihiko just said.

"Cut the crap, Theodore."

"She doesn't remember anything and last time I remember, her life fell apart when she found out."

"That's your doing. If you told her the truth long ago then she would have been able to handle it. Better yet, you could have given her back to her rightful parents."

"I legally adopted her and that was before I found out she was your daughter."

"Bullshit." Umihiko snorted.

"Believe what you want. Bulma is staying here in California-"

"She's is going back with me. You have no right-"

"And YOU have no right to just ruin her life again."

"**Again**? What the hell-"

"Yes, **again**. If she didn't find out about you then she wouldn't have ran away to New York and nearly got killed." Theodore said glaring at him.

"If you were a good father to her then you would have watched her better. Where were you when she was nearly killed? Up here thinking that she's somewhere still in the state."

"Its not called watching, it's called trusting. I trust her; she has always been a level headed, responsible, smart girl. I have raised her better then you **ever** could."

"You spoiled her!"

"I gave her the best of everything. Something your poor ass could never do."

"Your last name has ruined her. Because of your name, people from different nations try to kidnap her, putting her in danger all through her life. What? You think I don't know about that?"

"And what made you think that she'll be safe with you? It'll make it all the more easier to kidnap her in the slum where you live."

"I am more then capable of protecting her."

"Whatever you can do, I will always do better." Theodore growled lowly.

"Apparently not. If you called loosing your fiancée-"

"If you call loosing your daughter's and nearly your wife's lives, capable of protecting; then I'm not sure about your intelligence-"

"That was an accident!" Umihiko shouted, slamming his fist down on the table causing everyone's head to turn to look at him.

The nurse hurried over and quietly told them to leave if they couldn't control their voices. Both got up and walked out, both knowing that they would explode again sometime soon.

"Think about it, Sachiyo." Theodore began again in a calmer voice, as they walked through the garden of the hospital. "She has everything here. In school she's the smartest, prettiest, and most popular girl. At home she has all her siblings that love her. Here she has all her friends that care for her. If you take that away...her life will fall apart."

"She's my daughter-"

"It doesn't matter whose daughter she is!!!" Theodore exclaimed loudly, turning sharply to face him. "She has the best of everything here. This is her home. This is where she belongs! What future does she have in New York?"

"What do you expect me to do? Just turn my back and leave her to you?"

"Knowing that she's safe, loved, and well-cared for, I see no reason not to." Theodore answered, looking into Umihiko's dark blue ones. "You will only be in her way if you stay. Go on with your life and let her go on with hers. It was god's gift to us that Bulma forgot."

Umihiko looked away from Theodore. The man is right; Bulma had the best of everything here. She's like a princess here. No matter what place in New York they lived it, it was always much more dangerous there then here. He knew that Theodore had the best security system, the most powerful and most influential people to help him. Hell, the only reason why he didn't file a lawsuit against Theodore was because he had no doubt he would lose. That, and the fact that it would ruin Bulma's life, knowing that it would take months maybe even years the finish the case.

"Sadaka Sachiyo is my daughter. She came to New York looking for her real family. She wants to remember, she wants to be with her real family." Umihiko said firmly.

Theodore didn't say anything then. He didn't know what do say, sure Bulma had the best of everything here. But when she found out, she had run from him to go looking for her real family. Was it god's gift for him that Bulma had forgotten? Or was it a sign for him to right the wrong he had done so long ago in the past. He had been lying when he said that he didn't know Bulma was Umihiko's daughter when he had adopted her.

"Excuse me." Juu's voice said, pulling both men out of their own thoughts. "There is something you both should know before you decide about who's getting Bulma and who's not."

"And you would be?" Umihiko asked politely looking at Chichi and Juu.

"Two of her childhood best friends." Theodore answered for Juu. "Go right ahead Juu." He smiled at her lightly.

"Me, Chichi, Bulma and the rest of the guys over there," Juu tipped her head to a group of guys that sat under an oak tree talking quietly to themselves "grew up with one another. So there isn't anything that Bulma wouldn't tell us and there isn't anything that she could hide from us either. What I'm trying to say is that; we were with Bulma when she went through the whole thing."

"Bulma was sad and heartbroken that her 'father' had lied to her all her life about who she really was." Chichi said glancing at Bulma's father, seeing his face cloud over with guilt. "When she went to New York, she had gone with the intention of meeting you. But when she got there and actually saw her mother, she had the choice and chance to confront her; but she didn't."

"Have you ever thought that maybe she was afraid too?" Umihiko pointed out.

"She wasn't. She would have confronted you if she really wanted to." Chichi assured, her chocolate brown eyes bore into Umihiko's.

"We were going to go back home the next day. But then we ran into Tomoyuki..." Juu trailed off, all of them knowing what happened after that.

"What we're trying to say is that; Bulma realized that she was happy here. With her family." Chichi finished softly.

[Under the tree]

Krillan glanced over at where Juu stood with Chichi, watching as they talked animatedly to both of Bulma's fathers. He sighed, leaning back against the large tree, glancing at Vegeta who sat at another angle of the tree with his eyes closed as if meditating. Goku was at his right, arms behind his head eyes closed and clearly enjoying the warm summer day.

Krillan sat quietly thinking to himself. Juu had told him about how far Vegeta's relationship with Bulma went, and by the looks of how things were going; Vegeta was back at step one again. Over the past two and a half months, they had all watched Vegeta obsess over Bulma, if she had died he would have without doubt gone insane. Vegeta had barely eaten, and when he was not with Bulma he would be training himself crazy until the point where he would pass out.

"Wait! Bulma's getting out next week?! Then she's not going to make it for homecoming." Goku stated all of a sudden just figuring it out.

Vegeta and Krillan rolled their eyes at him, turning back to their own thoughts.

[Near Parking Lot]

Umihiko and Theodore watched Chichi and Juu walk back towards their group before turning to walk to the parking lot. They both knew that whatever it was that they decide on they had to do it quick, this couldn't last.

Neither men wanted to loose their daughter.

There is only one Bulma.

There is only one choice.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you guys think? ::hopeful eyes:: Tell me in the **_REVIEWWWWWWWWW_**


	20. Change Of Feelings?

Author's Note: If you're up for more b/v, g/c, k/j then go check out my first one shot fic called '_From The Very Beginning_'.

You can all start counting down from here on because the end is coming near!!! Only three more chapters and one epilogue! I can't believe the story is ending too...but hey I gotta end somewhere ::cries::

**O and I finally got 100 reivews!!!! **

THANK YOU **LITTLE-FIGHTER88** FOR BETA-ING THIS!!!! Never could have reached 100 reviews without you correction all my mistakes ::sob::

[To My Reviewers]

nan de mo chibi otoko- Thanks for those ideas. ::smirks:: I have finally made my choice of what to do with Bulma's real parents ::laughs evilly:: Thanks for the reviews! R&R for me!!

PunkOnna- haha, I would never imagine doing something so drastic in front of the teacher ::hides behind a chair:: lol. I guess you'll fine the answer to your question in this chapter, I hope you like it!!! R&R for me again, I really enjoy hearing from you!

Candy the Duck- lol, I know. I just can't help but make Vegeta suffer a little bit more. But hey! I got Bulma to wake up ::smiles innocently::

Little-fighter88- ::squeezes Michelle in a tight hug:: I'm so glad you like this story!! You know I never thought that I would reach double digits for my reivew much less to 100!! ::tears of joy!:: We should celebrate!!! And all thanks to you that I got so much reviews!!! ::grabs Michelle and starts to squeeze her again:: R&R for me!!!

b-chan2007- ::backs away slowly:: A bit violent here, lol. But I learn from the best about leaving peopling hanging! ::glares at Sleepless Nights:: Besides you did that for all 3 of your stories, not just one like mine! ::pouts angrily:: Review for me agiain!!!

Erica- lol, I think that wouldn't be such a bad idea to have Tomo jump Trunks out of no where ::thinks for a moment then starts to laugh evilly:: R&R for me!!!

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_Change of Feelings?_

[Bulma's Room]

10pm

Not able to sleep, Bulma slowly stood from her bed walking; towards the many daisies, roses, lilies, and other flowers, which she didn't know the names of.

She made her way to the tables lifting each card up to read it, scanning the names of people who sent her cards.

Chichi's, Juu's, Krillan's, Goku's, Jay's, Radditz's, Turles', all of Chichi's brothers and parents, Juu's mother, Krillan's father, Goku's parents, Vegeta's sisters and parents, her own brothers and sisters and a lot of people she knew from school, some people she didn't know which she guessed was from her school.

She frowned slightly. Seeing one person missing. Vegeta. 'Figures he wouldn't do something like this.' She pouted angrily; she'd just have to annoy him even more the next time she sees him. Just as she was about to turn back to her bed when something caught her eyes.

Pushing a bouquet of roses back she took the small black box into her hands. Curious she opened it and gasped. It was by for the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. The diamonds were elegantly cut all shining brilliantly, but what caught her eyes was the beautiful sapphire gem in the hanging for it.

Her expression changed from awe to confusion. 'Was this for her? Who would give it to her?' She thought, her brows furrowed trying to reach for something in the back of her mind.

"_It's a diamond necklace..........when you wake up............ we'll go together, but you better hurry.......... or I might go with someone else."_

Bulma gasped, hearing Vegeta's deep yet soft voice whisper in her head, sending a shiver down her spine.

Walking back to her bed, she picked up her cell phone and dialed a well-memorized number.

[Ouji's]

Vegeta growled turning over on his bed, grabbing his cell phone harshly and flipping it open.

"What?" He sneered menacingly into the phone.

::Vegeta....:: Bulma's soft voice caused his eyes to snap open and sit up immediately.

"Onna, what's wrong?" Vegeta asked his voice rough but soft. Bulma shivered recognizing that tone of voice only he could make, wanting to be with him all of a sudden.

::Vegeta, I...I want to see you.:: Bulma said softly, looking down somehow feeling like Vegeta was looking at her right now; burning his intense gaze on to her.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." He rumbled before hanging up and moving to get dressed.

[Hospital]

Bulma flopped back on her pillow, trying to calm her heart from pounding. 'Had Vegeta just agreed to come all the way to the hospital just for her? Where's the Vegeta she knew? But then again I did just come out of a coma, it's the least he could do for me.' She thought saucily.

She grabbed the remote from the table next to the bed and started flipping through the channels. "Nothing like cable TV." She mumbled with a smirk, stopping at the movie Garfield.

Suddenly jumping up, she ran towards the mirror trying to brush out her tangles that she forgot about. In her frantic attempt to untangle her hair she didn't see the door to her room softly open as Vegeta slipped in.

'What the hell is that onna doing now?' He looked at her baffled, seeing her trying to brush out her hair in the middle of the night. 'Maybe that bump did more damage then I thought.' He smirked amused, seeing her give a frustrated cry trying to get the comb out of her tangled hair.

Bulma jumped slightly feeling someone's warm hand cover hers and gently pulled the comb out of her hair without causing her any pain. She looked up at the mirror seeing Vegeta's muscled body, not able to see his face from this angle.

She tilted her head back as he slowly and softly glided the brush through her hair, ridding her of all the tangles without one bit of pain. Her eyes fluttered close when she felt his warm hand weave through her thick blue hair, nesting at the nape of her neck.

Vegeta had to use all his strength to hold himself back from kissing her flushed cheeks and slightly parted red lips as he looked down at her closed eyes.

"Onna, shouldn't you be sleeping?" He rumbled out softly.

Bulma's eyes opened, her heartbeat quickened at the realization of how close his face was to her own. His tanned, stone carved angular face with well-defined cheekbones.

"Yah," Bulma choked out, turning away from him. "I just couldn't sleep." She sighed and pulled Vegeta onto the bed with her. "Did anyone see you when you sneaked in?"

"If they did, then I wouldn't be here right now." Vegeta said, slightly irritated. "You asked me to come all the way over here just because you couldn't sleep?" he asked, slipping in next to her and wrapping her within is arms.

"It's the least you could have done! I mean you didn't even give me flowers or cards while I was in coma." Bulma huffed, laying her head on his well-toned chest. What she had wanted to say was 'I couldn't sleep without being within your safe arms.' Something was different about him....about _them_. What was it?

"From the looks of it, you've got more then enough flowers and cards. This place looks like a damn garden." Vegeta muttered, closing his eyes. Just as he was about to fall asleep again, Bulma lifted her head up and turned to him.

"Vegeta..." Bulma said, reaching up to touch his cheeks, making his eyes widen in surprise.

'Does she remember?' Vegeta looked into her blue eyes, trying to read from her expression only to get nothing. His watched her lean closer to him, until he could feel her breathe lightly fanning his face. God, how he just wanted to lean in and capture those lips, to take her again and again until all his worries cease.

"What happened?" Bulma asked her eyes boring onto his. "Tell me what happened in New York."

A wave of disappointment washed over him. Though he kept his face emotionless, she must have seen it in his eyes because she quirked an eyebrow up in confusion at his sudden change of emotion.

"That's for tomorrow. Your father will tell you everything." Vegeta rumbled out, closing his eyes to go back to sleep.

Bulma pouted knowing that there was no way to get something out of Vegeta if he didn't tell it willingly. Sighing, she rested her head on his chest to let sleep claim her.

[Next Day]

"So where do you wanna go now?" Juu asked, turning to Chichi. They had just finished volleyball practice. They couldn't go to the hospital because Bulma had her whole family over there visiting her, and there was only a limited amount of people she could see.

"Well, we can start going to shop for Homecoming dresses." Chichi smiled, starting up her BMW. She lost her smile when she looked in front of her, across the parking lot.

"What? What's wrong?" Juu asked, flipping through Chichi's set of CD's.

"Look." Chichi pointed towards where Vegeta stood with Tina.

Juu gasped at the scene before them. Vegeta had his back to them, but they were sure it was him. He was leaning against his car; Tina was flirting with him, her arms around his waist, her body pushed up fully against his. But the oddest thing was that Vegeta wasn't pulling away, and from the looks of it he just said something to make her giggle.

"I thought he got over that weird behavior when Bulma woke up...." Chichi whispered, clearly disappointed in Vegeta.

"Bulma doesn't remember a thing about being with Vegeta." Juu said, not taking her icy blue eyes off both figures. "Maybe he lost hope on Bulma ever remembering them together."

Chichi couldn't bear to see Vegeta putting his hand on Tina's waist; she quickly backed out pulling away from the parking lot and school.

[Hospital]

Bulma's lips slowly tugged into a smile hearing the loud voices of her brothers and sisters outside her closed door. She slowly closed her History book, placing it on the table next to her bed. She could just barley make out the stern voice of the head nurse lecturing her brothers and sisters about the hospital rules.

Taking a deep breath, Bulma started mentally counting to three and just when she reached it the door banged open, nearly putting a hole in the wall where the door slammed.

"**_BULLLLLLMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA_**!!!!!!!!!!" A prefect combined scream of all her siblings rung through the room and no doubt the whole hospital as they forced back the old nurse, storming in the room towards her.

Bulma let out a squeal of joy and giggled as they all tackled her on the bed.

"NII-CHAN!!! Look what I made for you-" Benika began.

"OMG! You wouldn't BELIEVE how much dad started-"Beniha laughed out.

"-and Benio started crying all the time without-"Beniko said.

"-You missed my bed time story-"

"-I had a feeling you weren't in stat-"

"-and then mommy said that-"

"-kept on sleeping, but I'll tell you now-"

"-two months without someone to help me bath-"

"-had to HELP change Benio's diaper-"

"-then that guy in school, asked me out and I didn't-"

"-have to teach me how to do my make-up-"

Bulma smiled, looking around at all her brothers and sisters seeing that they were the same old family that she loved. She tilted her head to the side, in curiosity seeing Trunks just stand behind everyone else watching over them with a peaceful expression on his face. Trunks smiled warmly when his eyes met her deep blue ones.

"-I actually had to learn how to-"

"-And you wouldn't believe how surprised I was-"

"-really don't remember New York?-"

"-dad flew there, and mom was freaking out-"

"-crying all the time-"

"-still don't have my spoon or my jacket washed-"

"-and dad still didn't give Benio her pacifier back-"

"BE QUIETTTT!!!!!" The nurse screamed, face red, chest heaving, and eyes glazed with a tint of insanity in them. Everyone one looked at her like she had just sprouted horns.

Bulma stifled a giggle, just like always her brothers and sisters had a very gifted way of driving people insane.

The nurse was sent to watch over the little kids as Bulma's parents talked to the doctor. Bulma tried to keep her face straight seeing the nurse shift uncomfortably as every one of her siblings quietly stared at her; their gaze and attention totally fixed onto her.

'Must they do this every time?' Bulma rolled her eyes heaven ward, her lips pulled in a grin.

"I think I'll be fine here, Mrs. Suriku." Bulma said polity excusing her personal nurse service for the time being. The women grudgingly agreed to leave and told her that she would be back in an hour.

"Anyway, like I was saying before I got rudely interrupted..." Beniha continued.

"I'm a bit hungry can you guys get me some ice cream?" Bulma asked smiling when she all of her siblings ran out of the room towards the cafeteria. She grabbed Trunks' hand before he could follow them all. "Sit here." She smiled, patting the space on the bed next to her. Trunks obediently complied with her wishes.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Trunks asked, as she laid her head on his chest.

"Yah, I wanted to talk about you." Bulma said, playing with the Rolex watch around his wrist that she had given him for his birthday.

"About me? What about me?" Trunks asked, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Don't play stupid with me!" Bulma scowled, "You and dad. What is with you two?"

Trunks didn't know wheather to smile or sigh at his sister's sharpness, boldness and ability to read him so clearly. Growing up, she had been the one that understood him the most out of everyone else.

"What's wrong with dad and me?" Trunks asked, burying his face in her silky locks of lavender scented hair.

Bulma rolled her blue eyes; this was the same old trick he would use when she hit home on a scarce topic. 'If he wants to play it that way, fine.' She thought.

"The fact that you two don't even look at each other when you're in the same room together." Bulma exclaimed, twisting around to face him only to meet his calm features.

"I was taught it's rude to stare." Trunks answered, leaning back on the pillows.

"Are you two in a fight?"

"It's not the first time if I recall."

"But none of them are this serious before."

"First time for everything."

"Alright that's it." Bulma growled, glaring dangerously at him. "What happened between you two?"

"Nothing happened." Trunks replied firmly, looking straight back at her fiery blue eyes starting a staring contest with her.

"What happened to your face?" Bulma asked, touching the light nearly gone bruise on his firm cheek.

He turned away, not knowing what to say as his father's voice of that night rang through his head clearly. His father was right; he should have been there for Bulma. He should have taken better care of her, should have followed Vegeta and Goku instead of staying in the apartment and hospital.

"It's about me isn't it?" Bulma whispered, her eyes softened seeing Trunks' watery eyes. In all her life she had only seen him cry once, and that was back when she was eight. When she had fallen off her bike and rolled down a steep hill, he thought that she was dead because she didn't move or open her eyes. Then when she had, he ended up carrying her home.

Trunks mentally cursed his own weakness for letting her see him like this. His sister had yet again, read his every thought clearly as always.

Taking the silencing as a confirmation she sighed, leaning her head back down on his strong chest.

"Daddy blamed you for not being able to take care of me, didn't he?" She whispered, tears slipping down her smooth cheeks on to Trunks' shirt.

His eyes widened when he felt her tears wetting his shirt. Gently wrapping his arms around her delicate frame he couldn't help a soft smile on his handsome features. She always was the one that was either with him or for him, or both. Then he always ended up being the one to comfort her.

"Did he punch you too?" Bulma sniffed, her tears ceased feeling Trunks' fingers slowly, and comfortingly stroke her hair.

"He was right-" Trunks began but got cut off.

"He **wasn't** right, Trunks Briefs." Bulma shouted, suddenly pulling away from him to turn to face him. "He **wasn't** right, damnit! It **wasn't** your fault, Trunks! So stop blaming yourself!" Her deep blue eyes stared into his soul as she fixed her fierce gaze on him.

"But-" Trunks began.

"NO BUTS! It wasn't your fault Trunks Briefs!" Bulma all but screamed out at him.

Trunks couldn't help the grin that tugged on his lips as he looked at her red face and heaving body as she glared at him. How did he end up with such a spitfire for a sister? Trunks wondered, feeling the heavy guilt that had been on his shoulders for days start to disappear.

"Alright, geez. Don't have to get all passionate about it." Trunks chuckled getting a huff from Bulma as she crossed her arms over her chest.

[Ouji's House]

Vegeta closed the front door after Tina followed him in.

"Onii-chan! You're back! Hurry and help me beat Uzuki...." Asumi shouted to Vegeta as she and Uzuki played their Play Station game.

"Later." Vegeta replied going to the kitchen to get something to eat. Tina followed behind him; none of his sisters knew that she was here.

"Vegeta! There's food on the tab-"Victoria began but stopped in surprise when her eyes fell onto a girl behind Vegeta.

"Mrs. Ouji" Tina smiled, polity. Victoria returned the smile turning to Vegeta who was already eating.

"And whom might this young lady be, Vegeta?" Victoria asked, trying to get the girl's name.

"A girl." Vegeta replied nonchalantly from the table. Victoria frowned at his answer.

"My name's Tina. It's really nice to meet you Mrs. Ouji." Tina smiled, stepping forward from the doorway.

"It's really nice to meet you too, Tina." Victoria replied, inviting her to sit at the table where Vegeta was eating. As Tina sat down, Victoria mentally started criticizing her; listing off a number of things she didn't like from the girl who sat next to Vegeta.

"BOY!!!!" Her husband's voice boomed, as he appeared wearing a wife-beater from just training. "Don't forget your training." His eyebrows rose up surprised seeing a brown haired girl at the table and mentally started to criticize her.

"I won't father." Vegeta answered as he continued eating. He smirked inwardly, seeing Tina shift uncomfortably under his father's presents. After finally done eating he got up to go to his room, with Tina following him eager to get out of the kitchen.

"Who's the little slut?" Vegeta Sr. asked causally to his wife, who slapped his arm but had a small grin on her face at his choice of words.

"I don't know." Victoria sighed, frowning. "I've heard Uzuki talk about her before. It's not the first time Vegeta brought her here, to his room."

"Isn't that brat supposed to be with that _girl_?" Vegeta asked, drinking a cup of orange juice, keeping the curiously out of his voice.

"And when did you start caring who your son goes out with?" She smiled, knowing that Vegeta always cared, and he always had a soft spot for Bulma.

"Just wanted to know when his taste for women got so bad." Vegeta muttered, digging into the food laid out on the table.

* * *

Author's Note: So how is the chapter? Review for me. Some people might make Vegeta Sr. a bad kind of guy. But I think that he's really a good guy. If you watch the dbz show enough you'll see why....and if you don't and still want to know why I think so then you can ask me on my REVIEW!!! And I'll answer you ::smiles as she points to the bottom for review::

That's if you care enough to want to know what I think ::runs off crying::

**REVIEWWWWW**!!!!!


	21. What Happened

Author's Note: I can't seem to be able to go online for these past couple of days ::cries:: So that's why i'm late for update...SORRY ppl!

**Thank you _little-fighter88_ for beta-ing this!!!!**

[To my reviewers]

I would like to thank to following people for the awsome reviews:

_**Erica**_

_**PunkOnna**_

_**Candy the Duck**_

_**Gokulover21**_

_**b-chan2007**_

_**East Coastie1500**_

_**Xonnie**_

_**Little-fighter88**_

_**Dbz-fan-Jess**_

_**Nan de mo chibe otoko**_

_**Angle eyes**_

_**Sumz (Sumera)**_

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ, not in the past, present or future...::sniff:::

* * *

Chapter 21

What Happened

[Hospital]

10:55

Bulma leaned back in her bed flipping through the TV channels, bored. Her family had left hours ago, leaving the place feeling empty and bare. Her friends hadn't visited her today knowing that the nurse wouldn't let any more people see her today. So here she sat, surrounded by all the teddy bears, chocolates, flowers and cards.

"Bulma!" a voice whispered near the door making Bulma turn around quickly.

Chichi and Juu quietly slipped into Bulma's bathroom just as a nurse walked by Bulma's room glancing in to see Bulma sitting in her bed watching TV. Seeing nothing out of ordinary, the nurse proceeded to dim the hall lights for patients to sleep.

"They're gone you guys can come out now." Bulma said leaning forward while waiting for Chi and Juu to come out and then for them to close the blinds on the window. They both walked to her, sitting on either side of her. "So what brings you here?" Bulma smirked as they climbed on her bed and under the blanket.

"Your father told us to tell you what happened in New York." Chichi began, "But we couldn't wait until tomorrow after school so we sneaked in."

"Ok." Bulma smiled eagerly, finally getting to hear what happened. "First question: what happened after I showered and dressed?

"Well, I don't exactly know what **you** did in **your** house after **you**, I mean I'm not a stalker." Chichi replied, grinning.

"You're not?!" Bulma mocked surprised "Could've fooled me."

"At least not one on a rainy day." Juu snickered getting a glare from Chichi.

"Anyway," Chichi began. "We all met at the party, danced and had fun. You know the usual." Chichi said, feeling Bulma's head on her shoulder as she listened.

"After the party, we decided to go up to Goku's cabin for the weekend, since none of us wanted to drive back home in that horrible storm alone. So we stayed up most of the night talking, and watching movies and stuff. Then at four in the freakin' morning **you** woke us all up, and had a spur-of-the-moment thing about going to New York for our four-day weekend **without** our parents knowing. Of course we disagreed, proclaiming that you're crazy and all." Chichi said, receiving a slap from Bulma.

"But," Chichi continued "You threw your usual super-spoiled-brat tantrum and got what you wanted in the end." Chichi and Juu giggled seeing the proud smile Bulma wore. "After we all split up to go sneak back home to get a few clothes, we all jumped on a first-class plane to NYC at five in the morning." Chichi explained.

"You must have taken these before you slept too." Juu said leaning forward from the pillows and grabbed her purse producing pictures that Bulma had taken on the plane.

Bulma had a soft smile on her face as she flipped through the pictures. There was one of Vegeta actually sleeping, with a blue blanket wrapped around him. Then another one of Goku and Krillan sleeping, and then one of Chichi and Juu sleeping.

"What did we do in NYC?" Bulma asked, looking back to Chichi.

"When we got there, the first thing we did was book a five star hotel." Chichi said, handing Bulma various pictures of them in the hotel.

Bulma looked closer to the picture were she was in the background of Krillan and Juu looking out the window. She looked a bit sad in that picture...

"Then we went shopping for all the things that we needed, since we didn't bring much. You got this awesome bikini that's has red lining-" Chichi started talking excitedly but got cut off by Juu's cough. "Anyway, we saw Trunks and Hanayo. She even gave us her spare apartment, then we roamed and explore New York City's hottest place."

"Really?" Bulma smiled, thinking of all the fun that they must have had.

"Yup, I even got us in NY Core and the food there was so awesome." Juu bragged making Chichi roll her chocolate eyes.

"Then we went back and you-and-Vegeta-had-sex and we watched to TV-" Chichi blurted out so quickly that Bulma almost didn't catch it.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Bulma shouted jumping up in her bed, blue eyes wide.

Juu and Chichi smirked, exchanging glances that said 'Time to show her the good stuff'.

"Show her Juu." Chichi smirked as Juu dig in her purse once again producing another batch of photos to a confused Bulma.

Bulma grabbed the photo from Juu's out stretched hand, her eyes and mouth widening in disbelief and shock as she looked at the various pictures of her and Vegeta making out on what appears to be a street in New York.

Juu and Chichi smiles widened seeing the blush and undeniable happiness in Bulma's face.

"Oh wait, there's more...." Chichi giggled pulling out her V8 cam recorder handing it to Bulma after rewinding the tape in it. Chichi and Juu leaned on Bulma's shoulders as Bulma played the small tape on the cam recorder.

"oh...my...god..." Bulma uttered, Chichi had captured every moment and second, from the beginning to end of her and Vegeta's totally romantic and hot make out session. Also of their first kiss with each other....

"Yes," Juu smiled looking at the video, Vegeta and Bulma were still making out in it. "Can you imagine how surprised we were when Vegeta actually hugged someone in public, let alone kissed."

"Hell, this is past kissing..." Chichi giggled seeing Vegeta and Bulma start feeling each other up.

Bulma's face by now was able to win any contest that involved the reddest tomato. She had to keep her hands from shaking at the scene that played before her very eyes. 'I KNEW there was something different about my relationship with Vegeta!' Bulma couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"How did I end up in the hospital?" Bulma ask as soon as the tape was over, before Chi and Juu could tease her non-stop. They turned sober as Chichi explained.

"When we were walking back home, your ex-boyfriend saw you and Vegeta together."

"Which ex are you talking about?" Bulma asked, thinking of all the boyfriends that she had before. There were so many of them it was hard to guess which one, since she was the one that broke up with all of them, if not most of them.

"Tomoyuki Takashi." Juu said hesitantly feeling Bulma's body stiffen at the mention of his name.

Bulma looked down, remembering when they had broken up he had went crazy breaking all the things in his house. He had stalked her for weeks trying to get her alone, but thankfully Vegeta, Goku and Yamcha (before he became a bastard) were always there to protect her.

"What did he do?" Bulma asked finally ready to hear the answer to her question.

"Well, at night Vegeta, Goku and Krillan all went out to look for Tomo because they had seen Tomo standing inside an apartment window as we we're walking back to the apartment. Turns out that, as they were going to Tomo's place, he came to ours. He beat the living crap out of me and Juu-"

"Only because he had a gun." Juu clarified, not willing to lose her bad-ass chick image.

"Kidnapped you, and then from what I heard from Vegeta and Goku. They came back the apartment soon after and found us all bloodly, Krillan called the cops while Veggie and Goku went to save you." Chichi explained.

"How did I bump my head and get amnesia?" Bulma asked.

"You tried to save Vegeta from getting shot by Tomo's gun, which worked or else Vegeta would have been dead by now. Goku got shot in the ribs, blocking a bullet for Vegeta." Chichi said proudly. "Tomo got angry at you and knocked you into the barrel a few times; you got dragged into the ocean by the chains and barrow and nearly drowned."

"Your dad, your brother, Vegeta, and everyone went into panic when they heard that you were in the ER. Then we had to go through all the police questions and stuff." Juu said.

"Was daddy...." Bulma trailed off.

"Yah, he and all our parents came flying over there as soon as they heard that we were in a hospital." Chichi sighed at the unpleasant memory of her parents yelling, screaming, crying and yelling some more at her. "So that's the whole story." She finished.

There was a moment of silence as Bulma let the info sink in and the pictures burn in her brain. Juu and Chichi exchanged glances knowing that there was a _huge_ part missing.

"So all this happened for my spur of the moment thing huh?" Bulma smirked.

"Yup." Chichi replied.

"Did...me and Vegeta...really..." Bulma trailed off, blushing. She just couldn't imagine Vegeta would do something so....to her. She had always thought that she was just the next door neighbor girl to him.

"You don't believe us?" Juu asked, digging into her purse again which made Bulma inwardly groan. 'How many things can fit in that damn purse of hers anyway?' Bulma thought.

"Take the test." Juu smiled, handing Bulma one of Capsule Corps' newest inventions. It was like a pregnancy test except for women's virginity.

Bulma frowned; sometimes she got the feeling that her father purposely made it when she hit thirteen just so he could test her with it. Not to mention that newest injected birth control; it was a fluid that was injected into the body that lasts for two years. The new safely proven protection was made for teens and young adults hit the market big. Her father had practically forced her to take the shot when she started going out, her friends of course, got one too.

"Or...." Chichi smirked flipping her cell phone open and putting it on Bulma's other hand. "Call Veggie and ask him...to _help_ you remember." They giggled as Bulma yet again blushed.

"Test?" Juu prompted.

"Or Call?" Chichi whispered suggestively.

"Test?"

"Call?"

"Test?"

"Call?"

"I don't know." Bulma sighed dropping both hands down on her lap.

"You could always test then call." Chichi smirked.

"Come on." Juu said pulling Bulma to the washroom then closing the door softly behind them. After a moment, Chichi saw a very smug Juu walk out followed by a very red Bulma. 'The poor girl was practically burning.' Chichi giggled.

Bulma climbed on to bed pulling the sheets up to her chin trying to hide her blushing face as she silently cursed a mile a minute.

"Now let's call Veggie head." Chichi sang quickly dialing Vegeta's number before Bulma could object.

"NO CHICHI!" Bulma shouted but too late, Chichi shoved to phone to Bulma just as Vegeta's voice sounded on the other end.

"What?" came a growl.

"....umm...Vegeta...." Bulma peeped out, trying to keep her voice steady but her hand was shaking uncontrollably. She glared at Juu and Chichi who watched eagerly. 'Kill Chichi and Juu...' Bulma mentally wrote down.

"What's wrong onna?" Vegeta's voice softened hearing her.

"I'm....I-night......ummm.....Vegeta......bed.....did I....you.....what.....sleep...gahhhhh" Bulma sputtered out totally lost for words; her tongue wasn't working at all.

"Stop stuttering and just tell me, onna." Vegeta raised an eyebrow in amusement leaning against his dressing table. "Or maybe that bump did more damage then I thought."

"Shut up you jerk." Bulma spat out angry, her face flushed with anger now. "Get your ass over here so I can kick it." She demanded before hanging up on Vegeta, which she knew, pissed him off. And somehow pissing him off made her less pissed.

"Wow, and we were actually worried about you there." Juu giggled as she and Chi got up.

"Mission completed." Chichi and Juu high-fived, getting a glare from Bulma.

"I guess we'll be going now, b-chan." Juu laughed nervously backing away towards the door.

"See ya tomorrow!" Chichi quipped in before closing the door behind her.

Bulma shook her head in disbelief at those two. She sighed and leaned back on her pillows, thinking of what to do.

What was she going to do when Vegeta got here? Act like it didn't happen? What was she supposed to say? 'Yah, so Chi and Juu told me we had sex, was I good?' she rolled her eyes, slamming her forehead down on her fluffy pillows over and over again.

"Now, I have no doubt that there is defiantly something wrong with you." Vegeta's voice said next to her ragged form.

"AHHH!" Bulma screamed falling off her bed from both hearing and seeing him. Vegeta raised an amused eyebrow as he sat on her bed waiting for her to climb back on.

"V-Vegeta...." Bulma smiled hesitantly, not meeting his eyes as she sat on the chair next to her bed getting an odd look from Vegeta.

"What's wrong with you onna?" Vegeta asked narrowing his intense black eyes on her form. Her cheeks were tinted pinkish-red, her lips red and plumed from her chewing nervously down on them, and her silky locks framed her smooth soft features. Just looking at her made him want her again.

"It's getting a bit hot in here. I'm going to the balcony." She said quickly, practically running out. Vegeta looked after her in confusion.

'Shit, what am I suppose to do?' Bulma thought, digging her hands into her pajama pockets. She felt herself heat up at the sight of him already. She sighed in confusion and frustration. 'And why didn't he tell me? Was it not as important to him?'

So lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear him come out to stand next to her. She looked up at the brilliant stars above, admiring their beauty from afar.

So lost in her own thoughts and the beauty of the stars that she didn't realize how cold she was until Vegeta's warm arms went around her shivering form.

"Is...everything alright, onna?" Vegeta voice rumbled against her ears, his breath tickling her neck causing a shiver to run down her spin. Thinking that she was cold, he wrapped his arms around her tighter trying to keep her warm.

Vegeta rested his head on her silk locks taking in her lavender scent and relishing in the feel of being so close to her.

"Onna?" He was surprised when she suddenly turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her face between his neck and shoulder. When she didn't move or stay anything he gladly wrapped his strong arms around her frame, pressing her to him.

Bulma breathed in Vegeta unique scent, her head throbbing....there was something that she just couldn't quiet explain. Something so familiar about this feeling.

"_Vegeta-" She breathed nervously. In an instant, her lips were crushed against his as he slammed her back against the wall. She moaned breathing heavily, feeling his hands everyone at once...touching her where no one had ever before. _

"_Onna...Bulma...what have you done to me?" Vegeta growled heatedly. She gasped when Vegeta ground his hips against hers, letting her feel how hard he was. She was pressed fully against his heated body and the wall. Bulma ran her fingers through Vegeta's flamed hair, as his mouth started attacking her neck, his hot breath making her shiver. _

"Vegeta...." Bulma partially moaned out, her body shivering at the memory.

"Onna?!" Vegeta furrowed his eyes, when he heard her call his name. 'Did she just moan?' He thought.

"Did...I..." Bulma pulled her head back to look into his intense black eyes, "...ever make love to you in NY?" she blurted out, seeing Vegeta's eyes widen at the question.

Vegeta looked into her deep blue eyes, eyes that had captured his very soul from the first moment he laid eyes on her at the age of five. Her eyes shined with something...something, which he did not know what to name.

"Do you remember?" Vegeta asked softly, his voice carried a tint of hope in them as he brushed his hand against her cheek. And to his surprise and pleasure Bulma unconsciously tilted her head towards his hand as he stroked her cheek.

"A little." She whispered, leaning even closer to him, her lips barely inches from his own. Vegeta didn't dare move, not knowing whether to crush her to him or not. He chose the latter, letting Bulma decide what to do.

Slowly she inched her head towards his, covering the last space between their lips as she captured his soft lips. His response was immediately, drinking her in like a starved man led to food; his lips attacking hers. Vegeta weaved his fingers through Bulma's hair as he drew deeper into her mouth.

"**BULMA BRIEFS**!!!!" A screech from inside the room made them pull apart. Bulma quickly shoved Vegeta to the corner of the balcony and quickly walked in before the nurse could come out.

"I'm here, I just wanted to see the stars." Bulma said softly; face flushed from the heated kiss. 'You saw stars alright.' She giggled to herself as she climbed in bed with a scowling nurse behind her.

"Ms. Briefs you are in no condition to be going out side at this time of night." The nurse chided, closing the balcony doors and drapes of the window as she continued scowling her. "You need your rest...."

Everything else was lost to Bulma as she laid down on her soft pillows thinking about the feel of Vegeta's heated lips pressed against hers, about the feeling of his callused hands traveling up her body.

After the nurse finally left, Bulma got up and rushed to open the balcony doors to let Vegeta in. Giggling at the trill of it all she pulled him towards the bed to warm his cold body. She smiled contently, lying on his chest hearing his heart beat strongly against her ears as he soothingly stroked her back.

"Yes." Vegeta said all of a sudden.

"Yes what?" Bulma yawned at Vegeta's sudden statement.

"Yes, we did sleep together in New York." Vegeta rumbled softly. Bulma couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she lay on his chest.

"So..." Bulma lifted her head up to meet his eyes, "Does that make you my boyfriend now?"

"I would think so," Vegeta smirked, seeing her blue eyes fill with happiness. "Unless you give yourself to people randomly." His chuckled, getting a slap in the arm from Bulma. He cut her sharp glare as he leaned to claim her lips again.


	22. Betrayal

Author's Note: I know, I know, it's been awhile...but school started so my days are limited on writing. At least this story is coming to an end so you don't have to wait that long to find out the ending! ::smiles fades to a sad look:: One more chapter to go and then an epilogue and I'm done ::cries::

THANK YOU **LITTLE-FIGHTER88** FOR BETA-ING THIS!!!!

[To My Reviewers]

Nan De Mo Chibi Otoko- At least you like the ending of the last chapter. Thanks for the review! R&R for me again!

Goku-lover21- lol, I guess it would start all over again if Bulma knew the whole truth about her parents. As for that Tina girl, all good questions that will all be answered in good time ::smirks evilly looking at Tina:: Thanks for the review! R&R for me!!

b-chan2007- ::squeezes Rachel in a tight hug:: So glad you like the last chapter! ::sweat drops:: Yah, I totally made that virginity checking thing up But hey! Bulma's dad could make anything haha. ::blushes:: Awww, any more complements from you and I'll start melting! Really! You flatter me so much these days your spoiling me ::smiles sweetly:: As for the half truth that Chi and Juu told Bulma, if Bulma knew the whole truth that would start a whole new stor-....oops....I mean **trouble** ::laughes nervously, backing away slowly towards the door:: Thanks for the review! R&R for me again!!! ::slams the door behind her, tires screeching outside::

Sumz (Sumara)- YAY! I'm so glad to hear that you like my story so far!!! And good to know that I'm not the only one that reads through out the night when I get hooked on a fanfic ::rubs red eyes:: I update very soon, almost once a week so don't worry about leaving you hanging for too long ::smiles brightly:: R&R for me again!!!

PunkOnna- ::continues to sign along:: Yup, Bulma finally knows the truth about _almost_ everything. It's ok about the short review; at least you dropped me a line or two! R&R for me again!!!

DBZ-fan-Jess- Finally! A review from you ::cheers:: And here I thought that you abandoned me ::wipes tears from eyes:: I'm so glad to hear from you again! I hope you review for me again and update your story soon!!!

NuTHoUse )- ::smiles brightly:: Yup! I thought it up all by myself, with whatever brain cell that was left in my head. You're right about those stupid exams frying every last brain cell. ::blushes:: so someone actually reads my ramblings every chapter? Haha, I thought everyone just ignores it. Thank you so much for the review, I hope you R&R for me again!!!!

Candy the Duck- Well, here is your requested chapter! I hope you like it! Thanks for the review! R&R for me again!!!!

East Coastie1500- Oops, I forgot that there are innocent people out there. Maybe I should have edited that second a little bit...::thinks to self:: Sorry about that!!! But I'm glad to hear that you like it more or less. R&R for me again!!!

Little-fighter88- ::pouts innocently:: What? I was just trying to make a little angst in this story! ::ducks from Michelle's fist:: I can see the 'fighter' in you. ::hugs Michelle back while crying:: I don't want this story to end either, but it has to sometime. I might make a sequel and you can be my beta reader again ::watery puppy dog eyes, cutest pout:: lol, we'll see though. So glad to hear that you like my last chapter ::smiles:: And I learn all the cliffhangers from Rachel ::points to an aware Rachel:: It's her! Get her! ::Hides behind a sofa:: Thanks for the review!!

Xonnie- ::cheers:: Yup, b/v is together again! ::smirks evilly at Tina:: Happy to hear that you like my fic so far! I hope you like this chapter. Thanks so much for the review! R&R for me again!!!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own DBZ, I don't own a cell phone, I don't own my own apartment, I don't own my soul (don't ask). But I do own a lava lamp!!!

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_Betrayal_

[Mall]

Chichi sighed, leaning against the counter as she and Juu waited for the lady to wrap up the perfect homecoming dresses that they had finally found. They had already spent a week looking for the perfect one and now there were only two more days until homecoming night.

"Too bad Bulma can't go to homecoming this year." A snobby high-pitched voice said, the fake disappointment showing perfectly well in their voice came behind Juu and Chichi.

Juu stopped herself from swinging around to punch the person on the face, already knowing who it was.

"What do you want, Tina?" Chichi sneered out Tina's name as they both turned around to find Tina and her red headed friend.

"I just came to buy my prom dress." Tina replied coolly, and then smirked "I have to look perfect for my date."

At her last statement Chichi couldn't help but grow curious about who could be her date.

"You?! Have a date?!" Juu gasped in shock. Surprisingly to the both her and Chichi; Tina didn't do anything but smirk.

"As a matter of fact yes, I do. It just so happens that Vegeta is taking me to homecoming." Tina didn't even bother to stifle the laugh at the shocked looks on Chichi and Juu's face. "Can you imagine how shocked I was when **he** asked **me **to homecoming?" She continued rubbing it in their faces, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

[School]

_Next Day......._

Jay closed his locker still thinking about the news that he just heard from two gossiping girls in his last class. Vegeta was going out with Tina? And they're going to homecoming together? Jay frowned at that thought.

'Does that mean Vegeta has finally given up on Bulma?' Jay thought, a ray of hope shining through him. If Vegeta did, then he just might have a chance with Bulma. Jay smiled at the last thought before walking into his physics class.

"Yo Jay!" Goku shouted from the back of the class where he, Vegeta and Krillan sat with girls surrounding them.

He made his way past all the girls and finally sat down next to Krillan who was telling jokes to all the girls.

"Hey Jay," Hatsumi said sitting in the seat next to him. "Is it true that Vegeta's going with that bitch?" She whispered, her green eyes tinted with worry for Bulma.

"I don't know." Jay sighed, just as confused. "What have you heard?"

"Well," Hatsumi started listing off her fingers, "Tina has been going over to Vegeta's house for the past 2 months, then they started sleeping together, and now they're going to homecoming together."

"If Vegeta finally gives up on Bulma then that means that I get a chance with her." Jay smirked at the idea, getting a scowl from Hatsumi.

"You know Vegeta and Bulma belong together." Hatsumi hissed quietly.

"So?!" Jay shot back, "Bulma doesn't remember anything, only up to the part where she went to Ken's party. Besides it's a fair game..." Jay glanced at Vegeta who had his headphones on, ignoring everything else around him.

[Hospital]

"You can stop pushing me now." Bulma frowned, making the nurse stop pushing her wheel chair. She didn't understand why her dad made her sit in this damn wheel chair like she was crippled, when she could walk and run just fine. Hell, she was healed to perfection now even Dr. Willos said so. But her dad had made her stay in the hospital just four more days making her miss homecoming.

She now sat in the middle of the garden near were the roses where planted, her nurse had walked off somewhere after she had dismissed her. Standing up, Bulma yawned and stretched her stiff muscles; wanting so much to just dive in a cool pool right now.

"Bulma!!!" A voice called excitedly behind Bulma making her turn around to see Hatsumi running towards her. Bulma smiled seeing her friend's ragged look with her dark brown curls swaging behind her, cheeks red, and chest heaving as her lungs gather more air.

"Hatsumi!!!" Bulma squealed as Hatsumi jumped into Bulma's arms.

"How have you been, b-chan?" Sumi smiled giving Bulma a hug.

"Good. I should be out by now, but my dad made me stay a few more days." Bulma pouted as they pulled apart. "Now, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you today?"

"The pleasure is all mine." Hatsumi replied smoothly, grinning as they walked around the large garden.

"Is that a pick up line?" Bulma gasped, fanning herself dramatically.

"Oh stop it." Hatsumi giggled, "Seriously now, have you seen Vegeta lately?"

"I thought you already had a boyfriend." Bulma narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"I wasn't thinking about Vegeta like that!" Hatsumi exclaimed, raising her hand in defense. "But have you talked to him lately?"

"Yah, I talked to him just last night when he sneaked into the hospital. Why? What's wrong?" Bulma answered, curious now as to why Hatsumi looked so troubled.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this..." Hatsumi trailed off getting an irritated look from Bulma.

"You say that line every time you want to tell me something. Now just spit it out!" Bulma demanded placing her hands on her hips.

"Vegeta'sgoingtohomcomingwithTinaandhesbeentakingherhomealmosteverynight." Hatsumi blurted out as quickly as possible, taking a deep breath as she waited for Bulma to blow up.

Bulma thought for a second trying to register what Hatsumi just threw out. Not able to catch a word Hatsumi had just said.

"What?" Bulma asked a confused expression on her face as she scratched her head very much like Goku.

"Vegeta is going to homecoming with Tina and he's been taking her home almost every night." Hatsumi cried out, not noticing people turning around to look at them.

For a minute Bulma wasn't able to think as the words finally registered in her mind. Vegeta? Her Vegeta going out with Tina? Those words rang through her brain as if jotting it wake.

"It's rumored that they have been sleeping together for the past 2 months too." Hatsumi cried hysterically, sinking to the floor as tears rolled down her face freely as she hugged Bulma's legs.

She couldn't breath now, as her body shook. Tears clouded her eyes, Vegeta? Sleeping with Tina? All the while she was in a coma? She could clearly feel her heart clinch with pain as the image of those two flashed clearly behind her eyelids. Stinking to the floor, she felt tears began to fall from her face freely as the feeling of betrayal took over her.

[Later]

"Bulma, what's wrong honey?" Bunni's concerned voice jotted Bulma out of her thoughts.

"It's nothing mommy." Bulma sighed, looking out the window at the setting sun.

Bunni sighed inwardly at her luck, every time Bulma called her mommy. She couldn't believe that the Sachiyo's decided not to tell Bulma about the truth and let Bulma stay with them instead of taking her back to NY. She didn't know what to do without her beautiful baby girl. Over the days that Bulma had been in coma, she and Nagomi had reached a mutual understanding of each other. She had shown Nagomi all of the pictures of when Bulma was little, and told her all the stories of Bulma growing up. They had both ended up crying and laughing at the memories.

Even though the Sachiyo's had decided to go back to NY, they still wanted to keep in touch with Bulma. They had reached an agreement on once every year; they would come to visit Bulma as family friends.

"Mommy," Bulma's voice shook her awake, as she turned to smile at her daughter.

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I wanna go home." Bulma pleaded, doing her best cutest pout.

"But it's only a few more days." Bunni said, fixing the fresh flowers on the table.

"I'm fine I just want to go home!" Bulma said, tears slowly falling down her face making Bunni rush over to Bulma.

"Oh, honey..." Bunni wrapped her arms around Bulma's shoulders, patting her back gently.

"Please mommy." Bulma sobbed, not entirely because she was homesick but because of the thought of Vegeta and Tina together. She just wanted to go home to her room, where it was safe.

"Alright. We'll leave the first thing tomorro-"

"No, I want to leave tonight." Bulma said firmly, getting up to change into her sweat pants and T-shirt.

[Ouji House]

Uzuki peeked into the kitchen and ducked back quickly before anyone noticed her.

"Is she still in here?" Asumi asked in a whisper to Uzuki, getting a nod from her.

"I don't like her. She doesn't play with us like at all." Ayumi pouted lifting her teapot.

"Why doesn't Bulma come to our house anymore?" Genji asked, drinking the poured tea.

"Because she's still in the hospital." Asumi answered nonchalantly, she missed Bulma a lot too. She didn't like this Tina girl coming to their house almost every night with Vegeta.

[Briefs House]

Bulma sighed, smiling softly as she lay down on her king size bed. All her teddy bears were exactly as she left them. She yawned, turning off the light before turning to sleep.

She turned her head to the window quickly when a shadow flicked across the yard in Vegeta's room. Where her window stood, she could see the perfect shadows of Vegeta and another girl. 'Tina...' Bulma thought, walking over to her window.

Her eyes widened seeing the shadow disappear, to the direction where Vegeta's bed was. Her hand unconsciously clenched in anger and disappointment as fresh tears sprang to her eyes. Turning swiftly, her hair whipping behind her, she grabbed her pillow and a teddy bear then ran out of her room.

Slamming her bedroom door behind her, she ran down the hall to where Trunks' room was. She was glad that he decided not to go back to New York until next week. Not even knocking on his door, she ran in and jumped into his king-sized bed waking him up immediately.

"Bulma?" His voice was rough from sleep as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sleeping with you tonight." Bulma said, as if declaring a war. Before he could say anything she slipped underneath the sheets pulling her pillow, teddy bear and Trunks down with her.

Trunks yawned, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her safely to him as she snuggled against him. They hadn't shared a bed together that often after she had become friends with Vegeta. Guessing that she was just scared of sleeping by herself tonight. He drifted back to sleep when he felt Bulma's regular heartbeat and even breathing. He missed the good old days...

* * *

Author's Note: You can start counting down now, only updates for this story and then I'm done ::breaks down:: Plz don't kill me for this chapter!!!

I want** Review**!!! I want **Review**!!!


	23. Seeing The Future

Author's Note: This is the last author's note for this story ::breaks down crying for the 100th time:: Many of you asked me why I made Veggie the way he is in the last few chapters...I don't know, maybe because I wanted to put a little **_angst_** in this story....I know I know, why can't I be normal and make things all happy like everyone else?

THANKYOU **LITTLE-FIGHTER88** FOR BETA-ING THIS WHOLE STORY!!!!!

I definitely wouldn't have gotten reviews/readers/chapters/the whole story done without you supporting me constantly and correcting all my many errors/mistakes. Yah, I know how I almost turned you insane with my work and all. ::squeezes Michelle in a tight hug:: Thanks so much for everything you've done, I really appreciate you help and support!!! **Your** are the one that inspired me to write this story in the first place ::smiles happily:: I really was an honor to have you beta-read for me.

So give her a big hand people!!!! ::everyone starts clapping and cheering:: I owe it all the little-fighter.

_To My Reviewers_

**Nan De Mo Chibi Otoko**- Your voice is well heard ::pats on the back:: I guess you'll find out why he is the way he is in this chapter!!! Thanks for all the review you gave me! They always do make me happier.

**DBZ-fan-Jess-** Good ::smiles proudly at her own work:: This story is meant to throw you off....or maybe I was just having major mood swings when I was writing this. Thanks for the review and all the reviews before that!!!

**Onnim**- Here's your requested chapter! I hope you like the final chapter!!! Thanks so much for the review, R&R for me again!!!

**Candy the Duck**- It's 'I WANT LOTS AND LOTS OF REVIEW**SSSSSSS'** lol, I don't want this story to end either, but it has to sometime. It's now or never. Thanks for the many reviews, R&R for me again!!! ::hug candy the duck::

**Aydan07**- lol, I guess you'll find out why Vegeta does the things that he does in this final chapter ::smirks evilly:: It's nice to know that you're a die hard b/v fan. R&R for me again!!!

**SaiyanGurl**- ::blushes:: Wow, I'm really flattered that I made it to someone's favorite list ::jumps up and down:: Now for the answers to your questions (1) you'll just have to find out why Vegeta is acting that way in this chapter, just like everyone else that asked that same question. (2nd) No one asked me this question before. You're not really suppose to know until the sequel but I'll you anyway, Trunks is an illegitimate child of Theodore and some women whom I will not name yet. This happed before Theodore met Nagomi and Bunni. When he found Bulma, Trunks was about 4-5. So when Bunni married Teddy, Trunks was too young to remember being motherless and stuff. I hope that explains the confusion in that chapter. Feel free to ask me anything else if there's something that confuses you! R&R for me!!!!

**Goku-lover21**- hmmm, no complaints about the way Veggie is like everyone else? YAY I think this is my first review this chapter that I didn't get a 'why is veggie like that?...' sentence. Haha. Thanks for the review and all the ones through out my story!!! R&R for me!!!

**PunkOnna**- What? Your school starts in two WEEKS?!! RUN BEFORE THEY FIND YOU!!! So you don't live in the U.S. or something since your school starts so late. Well, enjoy your freedom while you can...then you'll be like the rest of us...locked in jail. ::smiles:: I know I love the Trunks and Bulma thing too!!! I'll miss you now that my fic is coming to an end ::hugs PunkOnna:: Thanks for all the reviews you've given me, I'll cherish each one.

**NuTHoUse-** ::smiles happily:: I'm glad you like the last chapter. This is going to be the final chapter ::starts crying:: I don't want this story to end but I do...ARGGG. O well, here it is. Remember to review to tell me what you think of the ending!!!

**Rose-of-Vegeta-** ::laughs evilly:: I guess I just wanted a little of angst in this story that's all....or maybe I'm just want people to stuffer...mahahaha. ::chocks:: Well, you'lll never know the ending unless you see this final chapter...::smiles:: go on read it...and remember to review for meee!!!!

**b-chan2007**- lol, your reviews have always cheered me up and given me a boast of energy to go on. I just want to thank you for never failing to review for me on each and every single chapter!!! I never though it would be able to reach pass two digit number number less to three digit numbers for my reviews!!! Haha, I guess you'll find out about the ending in this chapter since this is the last one ::breaks down and cry once again:: Thanks again for all the support I couldn't have done it without you! ::hugs Rachel::

* * *

_I just want to thank all the reviewers out there, and all my constant reviewers that never failed to sent me my chapterly review (yah, you know who you are out there). This story serious couldn't have made it this far without you guys ::blowing kissing out to the readers:: You know that a cherish each and every single review, always waiting for the next one to come. So don't be scared to drop me a line!!! _

_Disclaimer:_ For the last freakin' time!!! I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_See into the future_

"Vegeta Vegeta Vegeta Vegeta Vegeta..." Ayumi and Genji chanted on and on, hoping up and down on Vegeta's sleeping form which lay underneath the covers.

A growl came from under the covers, like a tiger hidden in a cave. But the innocent and unaware kids kept on chanting Vegeta's name like a song.

".... annoying brats...." Vegeta mumbled incoherently.

Ayumi and Genji smirked at one another then bent down to chant something new.

"Bulma's back Bulma's back Bulma's ba-" Before they could continue Vegeta quickly grabbed them by their shirts.

"What?" Vegeta growled, sitting up to face the both of them who now sat innocently on his lap.

"Haven't you heard? Bulma went home yesterday night with her mother." Ayumi smiled brightly up at her older brother seeing his eyes widen ever so slightly at the news.

Pushing his two siblings off his lap he quickly went to wash up before running next door.

**Briefs House**

Theodore smiled happily as he sat down at the kitchen table. Things were finally going back to normal; wife cooking breakfast, kids running and screaming all over the place, Bulma and Trunks sleeping in as usual.

He flipped open his Wall Street Journal, which was what started his day off.

**Upstairs**

Lifting himself up, Vegeta slid into Bulma's room by her window seeing the room empty. He frowned, and was just about to turn to go but her bed caught the corner of his eyes. The covers were moved back and a pillow was missing telling him that she could only be in one place.

Walking to the door, he slowly opened it making sure that the hall was empty before walking out and down the hall towards Trunks room. He was already unconsciously tightening his fists, as his intense black eyes burned onto the image before him.

Without knocking, knowing that Bulma was the only one in there he swung the door open and had to take a step back at what he saw.

Bulma was lying on a bare chest Trunks, with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist; her body fully pressed against his.

Maybe a few months ago he wouldn't have thought anything else of this, but now that he knew the undeniable fact that Trunks was **not** her brother, it all the more triggered the rage inside him. Not to mention the fact that Bulma didn't come to him last night; but ran to Trunks instead.

Stalking over to the two still sleeping figures he pulled Bulma up into his arms and out of Trunks' arms; waking both of them up.

"Vegeta?!" Trunks yawned, grinning at how well he slept last night.

Vegeta glared at Trunks as he watched a lazy grin spread across his face. He had never in all the years that he had known Trunks wanted to beat the living crap out of him like he did this moment.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Bulma asked coldly, pushing away from him and diving back into the covers next to Trunks. She turned away from Vegeta's cold glance and looked at Trunks. "How did you sleep last night?" She smiled.

"Great. Haven't slept like the dead since, forever." Trunks grinned back up at Bulma.

"I can fix that." Vegeta snared out viciously at Trunks before grabbing Bulma's arm and yanking her away from Trunks.

"Vegeta! Let me go!" Bulma struggled against Vegeta all the way to her room where she was thrown onto the bed. She was just about to get up when his body pushed her back down, pressing her every luscious curve against him. "Vegeta! What are you doing?" She gasped out her face beginning to flush with heat.

"What were you doing in Trunks' room?" Vegeta growled out, pushing her arms above her head to stop her struggles. What he had meant to say was 'Why didn't you come to my room instead?' But Bulma was too angry to read between the lines.

"Sleeping with him, what the fuck else?" She spat out unaware of the double meaning. She glared right back at Vegeta watching as his features darkened like an oncoming storm.

"You should remember one thing, onna." Vegeta growled out lowly, but dangerously as his lips skimped her smooth neck and shoulder. "You belong to me." He stated before biting down on the mark he left on her neck that one night he claimed her body as his.

Bulma whimpered at the pain he was causing on her shoulder but moaned when his hands traveled underneath her tank top.

"BULMAAAAA!!!" Her mother's high pitched voice from downstairs made Bulma snap back to reality; she quickly pushed Vegeta off her and stood up.

"I'm up mom!" Bulma yelled out, her voice traveling clearly down the stairs and into the kitchen. She glanced at Vegeta, who had his intense eyes on her the whole time, shifting uncomfortably she mentally cursed herself for the situation she was in right now. 'You could ask him....' She thought thinking about the scene she saw last night. 'And make a total fool out of yourself?' Another side scowled.

Vegeta didn't move his eyes away from Bulma's form, seeing her turn her eyes away from him. He was lost as to what the woman standing in front of him was thinking right now. One minute she was all cuddly and the next she was cold.

Bulma took at deep breath, snapping her head up to meet Vegeta's eyes as she blurted out the question that had burned her mind since yesterday after noon.

"Are you sleeping with Tina?" Bulma asked, tears beginning to collect in her eyes as she looked at him; mentally cursing herself for looking so weak.

Vegeta looked her for a second, not sure why she would bring up such question. But then he remembered all the talk in school, Tina's big mouth, and Chichi and Juu's love for gossip. He mentally cursed all those things, and vowed to kill them all as he looked at Bulma.

"What in hell gave you that fucked up idea?" Vegeta asked slowly, he took a step towards her; covering all the space between them as he pulled her into his strong embrace. He felt her limp form, mold against his.

"Then what was she doing all those nights in your room? Talking?!" Bulma spat out and slapped his chest when she couldn't get out of his hold. She glared up at Vegeta's now amused face.

"Talking." Vegeta answered, trying to keep his face straight when he saw the look on Bulma's face. He loved egging her on and seeing her face turn red, eyes turning into a darker shade, fist clenched beside her body. It's like watching a thunderstorm setting in; deadly and beautiful.

"TALKING?! Vegeta Ouji! Don't give me that crap!" Bulma exploded in front of his laughing form. "What the hell is so funny? You double crossing, two timing bastard!!!"

"First of all onna," Vegeta started sobering up, looking her straight in those lovely eyes "I don't cheat."

"But I saw you two-" Bulma got cut off.

"She had info on who some of Tomo's contacts were." Vegeta answered irritated that she interrupted him. "Second of all, even **if **I'm able to sink myself so low as to ever cheat on my own onna, I would never go for that loose bitch."

Bulma sniffed away her last tears, her blue eyes innocently wide as she thought about those words. She knew Vegeta was right, he would never be able to do such thing; he had too much pride.

"Third," Vegeta rumbled lowly, intense orbs looked straight at the blue beauty within his arms. "I though you knew me better then that..." he trailed off, brushing her tears away.

Bulma blushed, looking into his eyes that seem to always be able to see what she was thinking and feeling. She leaned her forehead again his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta." Bulma whispered, "It's just that I love you so much..." She trailed off as Vegeta brushed his lips against hers ever so softly.

"Foolish onna." Vegeta gently growled, rubbing her back soothingly.

"**BULMMMMMAAAAAA**" her mother's voice once again rang out, jotting them both apart.

**School grounds**

"Damn, where is that girl?" Krillan asked, looking around the group that stood in their usual spot; under the tree, in front of the school. Around Krillan there was Goku, Chichi, Juu, and Vegeta who were all doing their own thing as they waited for Bulma to show up.

"She's dropping off her siblings at their school." Juu mumbled, pulling her shades off as familiar silver Porsche parked. Already, she could see crowds of people both boys and girls rush towards the car.

"She's late." Chichi scowled her hands on her hips, glaring at the crowd of people.

Parking Lot

Bulma tucked her car keys into her purse after locking the car. Just as she looked up seeing crowds of people walking and gathering around her, all of them her classmates or friends.

"Bulma-san!" A freshman girl exclaimed, "How are you?!-"

"-It's been more almost three months!-" another smiled, hugging her.

"-in New York!? Wow!-"

"-they told us that you woke up just a few-"

"-What did your parents-"

"-You really going with Vegeta Ouji?" Every one hushed at the last question, all eyes on Bulma as they waited for her answer.

Bulma smiled, and had to stop herself from giggling like mad at the though of Vegeta. News always traveled fast around here, 'Even more so with Chi and Juu.' Bulma thought. But before she could answer someone's voice rang behind the crowd.

"Bulma Briefs!!!" A freshman boy cried desperately, making the crowd part like the Red Sea as he walked up to Bulma. Everyone looked on with interest, seeing the boy holding a large bouquet of roses, box of chocolate, card, and necklace.

Bulma raised a blue eyebrow in curiosity as the boy held the gifts to her. He looked familiar, but she just couldn't quiet place who he was.

"This is from Zarbon." The boy said shakily knowing everyone's eyes were on him.

"Thank you for bringing it." Bulma smiled softly, taking the gifts from the shaking boy that looked like he would piss any moment. Mumbles could be heard all around her as the crowd drew in closer. Opening the card she read:

_My blue beauty, _

_During the days of which you have slept, I have been drowning myself in sorrow and pain. My every day, night, hour, and second yearned to see those lovely blue eyes and hear that musical laugher of yours. When you woke up I knew that the gods had given us another chance to be together again, I love you. _

_Will you go to homecoming with me? _

_With the deepest love,_

_Zarbon_

Bulma frowned, holding back the vomit as she read the note. That jackass obviously thought that she had forgotten about the locker incident.

"What did the letter say, b-chan?" a girl from her class asked, trying to see the card.

Without a word Bulma handed the card to the girl as she walked to her first period class.

**English**

Bulma walked straight to the back row where Vegeta and Goku already sat; around them was Turles, Jay, and Tien.

"B-chan!" Hatsumi cried out as Bulma slammed the flowers, chocolate, and necklace down on the desk between Vegeta and Goku.

"Sumi-chan!" Bulma smiled as she turned around to hug her friend. Hatsumi pulled back, and tugged Bulma away from the boys.

"So what's with the flowers?" Hatsumi whispered, glancing at both Vegeta and Zarbon who were currently glaring at each other.

"Jackass gave it to me." Bulma spat out, "He thought that I forgot about the locker thing too when I hit my head."

"So what are you going to do with Jackass' gifts?" Hatsumi asked, looking at Bulma's angry expression.

"What happened to 'Mr. Hot Ass'?" Bulma smirked at Hatsumi.

"If you look up close, you'll find that he's not so hot after all." Hatsumi replied nonchalantly, making Bulma laugh out.

"I'll probably sell the chocolate and necklace and then give flowers to my mom." Bulma shrugged.

"So...." Hatsumi looked down, hesitating to ask the next question.

"Spit it out." Bulma commanded irritatingly as she turned to look at Hatsumi.

"What's this about you and Vegeta?"

Bulma smiled brightly at the thought of it again as she pulled Hatsumi closer so she could whisper it.

"We're together now!" Bulma quietly squealed getting an excited squeal from Hatsumi too as they jumped up and down a little bit getting odd looks from other people.

"Really? I can't believe it!!" Hatsumi whispered back, smiling all the while.

"I can't too! I mean, me and Veggie!!!" Bulma whispered, giggling.

"Why are we whispering?" Hatsumi whispered.

"Because Vegeta's still thinking of a way to tell everyone about 'us'." Bulma smiled brightly.

"Oh, I'll help you." Hatsumi smirked devilishly and before Bulma could stop her, Hatsumi pulled out the microphone and yelled in it, "VEGETA AND BULMA ARE OFFICALLY GOING OUT!!! SO THE TINA THE SLUT IS NO MORE!!! ALL HAIL BULMA AND VEGETA!!!"

Everyone turned towards Bulma and Hatsumi then towards Vegeta who looked unaffected. After a full minute of complete silence, some people started rushing out of the room to tell other people about the news.

'That's right, spread the news.' Hatsumi thought, smirking proudly at her work completely unaware of the glare she got from Bulma.

Bulma shook her head and turned to look towards where Vegeta sat, seeing him glaring at Zarbon like he was ready to pound him. She smiled when she saw Goku give her thumbs up and grin happily at her next to an angry Vegeta.

**Lunch**

Bulma walked into the lunch room, her arms felt like they were going to break off with all the text book and make-up papers she had in her arms. Her mouth dropped open in shock at what she saw on the walls all around the cafeteria.

On every inch of the walls, there was various pictures of both Tina and Zarbon making out, practically naked. People crowed around the walls whispering, talking and giggling at the pictures.

"Stop standing there like a dork, onna." Vegeta said, coming up behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Vegeta....What happened?" A confused Bulma asked as Vegeta guided her towards their table, where the gang sat.

"You bumped your head in New Yor-"

"I'm not talking about that!" Bulma scowled, slapping him lightly on his arm as they sat down.

"Hey Bulma!" Chichi and Juu smiled.

"Hey, who did all that stuff on the wall?" Bulma asked slightly amused now as she looked closer at the pictures and the words written around it.

"Who else?" Juu smirked as Chichi started to giggle madly.

"When did you do it? How come I didn't know?" Bulma asked, picking up another picture.

"It wasn't only me and Chi, a lot of other people helped too." Krillan smirked at Bulma.

Bulma mouth dropped open again seeing the always calm, cool, and nice Krillan so wild.

Goku who sat next to Bulma, stuffed a muffin in her open mouth and winked at her.

"YOU TOO!?" Bulma all but shouted. "O my god! The world is ending, the sky is falling, hell froze over! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!" she exclaimed wildly.

"Well, there were other people who had grudges on Tina and Zarbon. And then there were some people who did it just for the fun of it." Jay said as he passed by the table.

Suddenly the whole cafeteria that was once full of noise suddenly turned so quiet that they could all hear the clock ticking. All the heads where turned towards the door where Tina stood.

Bulma couldn't help the smirk that spread cross her face as she watched the look of realization cross Tina's face. Her smirk widened when she saw Tina turn to look at her.

"BULMA!" Tina shrieked, face red with both total embarrassment and anger.

"My looks like the rumors where true; you are loose." Bulma chuckled and slowly eased her way onto Vegeta's lap. "Oh, and you're gravely mistaken; Vegeta's not going to homecoming with you."

Slowly the room started to fill up with whispers and giggles as they all occasionally pointed to Tina's red form.

**School Parking Lot**

_**Later....**_

Various ambulance cars waited in front of the school parking lot as a couple of men lifted an unconscious and bloody Zarbon out of the janitor's closet.

"Do you have any idea who did this?" One of the men asked the school nurse from the side.

"Nope, no idea at all." The nurse answered even though she had a perfectly clear idea whom had the power to do this. But hey, she had her own grudges against Zarbon too. "Probably a senior prank or something."

"Ah," The man nodded understandingly "Boys will be boys."

Zarbon's is face was cut up, both arms broken, and his right leg twisted in an unnatural angle, his green hair completely shaved off; leaving him completely bald. His cloths were ripped off, only thing that he had on was his boxers. Across his naked chest there was a large red mark......

Vegeta's family mark.

**Briefs House**

**_Few Weeks Later_.**......

"....and you there! Lean in closer to your sister...there, perfect!" the photographer said, concentrating fully on the family before him. "1...2...3!" A bright blinding flash of light blinded the Briefs family momentarily.

"Are we done yet?" Beniko asked, not bothering to hide the irritation in her voice as she stood near her family in the middle of the garden, the sun burning down on them.

"No." Theodore answered; wearing a tux with all his children around him, all dressed formally.

"We would have been done if you didn't knock Boxer down this time." Beniha sneered, deeply pissed about having to stand under the sun for over 3 hours just to take a family photo.

"It wasn't me! It was Benika!" Beniko blamed, pointing to her twin.

"YOU LIAR!!! I DIDN'T-" Benika yelled defending herself, pushing Beniko.

"HEY!" Bulma scowled, looking up from refreshing her make-up. "Watch it brat!"

"I'm not a br-"

"You both ar-"

"-Please settle down ladies-" The photographer pleaded, not wanting another argument to start for the 20th time over the last three hours in his studio garden.

"Ow! I told you not to-"

"-did it on purpose-"

"MOMMY! I'm hungry!" Boxer cried tugging on Bunni's sleeves.

"-you're a freak-"

"-these heels are killing me-"Benchi whined, tugging onto Bunni's sleeves.

"-you bump into me and then-"

"-NOT a freak, you bitch-"

"-stole my jacket, stole my spoon-"

"-oooo, you swore you swore-"

"-feet is all swollen-"

"-but I wanna to eat now-"

"-Right Trunks? He saw it too!"

"-honey, you'll have food later-"

"-eyes hurt from all the flash-"

"-quiet down people, please-"

"-3 freakin' hours just because of your-"

"-I didn't really see anything-"

"-Boxer! Let go of Benio's pacifier-"

"-you heard her swore too right Trunks-"

"-freak loser freak loser-"

"-your stupidness and clumsiness-"

"-stupid family photo-"

"-Miss bitch all the time, every where you-"

"-bumped into me, my arm hurts now-"

"-Mr. Briefs, can I just get my money and-"

"-it was you who bumped into her and then-"

"-I'm hungry I'm hungry I'm hungry-"

"-you favor her more! That's why you say that-"

Theodore sighed, rubbing his temples feeling an oncoming headache. Once again, all eight of his children were at it again.

'Some things just never change.' He thought, but had a grin on his face. Looking back at it now, he was more then thankful that they would have this moment that Bulma would still be here with them.

* * *

Author's Note: This page is getting too long so I posted the epilogue in the next pg. Go and read the epilogue and then review....or you can review and then go read the epilogue ::smiles brightly::


	24. On With Life

Author's Note: Ok, continue and read and then review for me. Just a short little epilogue....by guys ::sob:: Remember that I do cherish each and every single one of your reviews and not a day goes by that I don't wait for a new one.

OMG!!! FF. net cancled all my special features so sorry for the ugliness of this formate. Sigh, why oh why are they deleting all those things now a days???

_Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, I don't own DBZ......._

* * *

**Epilogue**

_On with life_

A twenty-eight year old Trunks paced back and forth on the polished, white, marble floors of the hospital. Beads of sweat from tension rolled down his perfectly angular jaw as his blue eyes darted up from the floor to the pale green double doors.

"Trunks, she'll be alright." Bulma said softly from her seat on against the wall as she watched Trunks continue to pace back and forth. She leaned her head on Vegeta's shoulder as they all continued to wait.

Bulma glanced at Vegeta Sr. who was shifting every so often, with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. Even with the scowl and hard look she could tell that Vegeta Sr. was nervous, 'Now that's a site you don't see everyday.' Bulma thought winking at Chichi who was sitting next to Goku.

Chichi smiled getting Bulma's message and unnoticed by everyone, pulled out her digital camera and quickly snapped various pictures of Vegeta Sr. and Trunks, the Ouji family and then everyone else.

Trunks head snapped up at the sound of a long wailing scream that came within the pale green double doors.

Everyone stood up at the scream. Their eyes widen as another pain-filled scream came. Without a second thought, Trunks ran down towards the door only to be pulled back by some doctors and nurses.

"I HAVE THE RIGHT TO GO IN THERE! THAT'S MY WIFE!!!!" Trunks screamed, trying to push the doctors away from him.

"Calm down Mr. Briefs, I'm sorry but there can only be one person that can go in there during the procedure-"

"Do I look like I fuckin' care right now! Just let me see her!" Trunks yelled, his face tinted with worry.

Suddenly the double doors opened and out came a nurse. Trunk pushed the doctors away from him and ran up to the nurse grabbing her shoulders and shaking her harshly.

"Is she ok?" Trunks asked, frantically shaking the nurse.

"Mrs. Briefs is fine. Congratulations," The nurse smiled warmly up at Trunks, "It's a healthy baby girl."

Trunks felt a slow grin spread across his face as he heard the group behind him cheering and laughing.

**_4 Months Later_**

**__**

Bulma bent over the crib and gently placed the sleeping baby inside. Pulling back she leaned down and watched her first baby niece sleep peacefully, silently vowing to spoil her rotten and give her everything as she grows up.

Kyra Briefs. That was the name of her niece. Perfect combinations of Trunks' blue eyes and Hanayo's dark smooth skin, with a patch of dark purple hair to match.

Five years already passed since the days of high school. They all finally graduated from college and were about to take over their families business. For months, her father had been slowly giving more and more things for her to handle on CC.

Bulma smiled when she felt strong arms pulling her up and against a powerful chest. She shivered when she felt Vegeta's hot breath on her neck.

"Come to bed." Vegeta rumbled, trailing soft kisses against Bulma's shoulder luring her to return to the safe confines of their room.

Bulma tilted her head back against Vegeta's touch. It's been five years; she still can't believe that this neighbor boy, this boy that grew up with her, this boy that use to throw water balloons, and think of every way to torture her to make her life a living hell was her true soul mate. And that she would fall so deeply in love with him.

Bulma tilted her head back, resting her head on his shoulder with her back fully pressed against his powerful chest. Looking into his eyes, she knew......just as she always knew when she looked into those pitch-black orbs, that she loved him from the very beginning. Sometimes it felt like more then just this life, it felt like she knew him from some other life before....that she always loved him just as she did in this one.

"Vegeta...." Bulma sighed in contentment as Vegeta nuzzled her face. His warm hand that was placed on her stomach made small circular motions.

During the five years, Trunks and Hanayo got back together and married. Chichi and Goku got married. Juu and Krillan were engaged...and her?

Bulma turned to Vegeta, a devilish smirk in place as she slid out of Vegeta's strong embrace and seductively walked out of the nursery towards their room with a willing Vegeta following closely behind.

....lets just say that she's got a feeling something big is going to happen _really_ **soon** with all the knowing glances, giggles and whispers that her friends pass around when Vegeta and she are together.

**_The End_**

* * *

Author's Note: This is it guys, And here I'll leave you with my all time favorite phrase like I always do at the end of the chapter....'**REVIEW FOR MEEEEE!!!!!!**' come one guys, you know the drill. Just review!!! ::reaches to shut down computer but stops and turns back::

Good news is that I'm going to write a sequel, bad news is that it's not coming out until....summer of 2005 (I learned it from you Rachel, you did this to me now it's your turn and eveyone will suffer along...mahahaha!!!) Yup, so that means you'll get to hear all about my graduation of high school at the author's note....gee I feel so old just thinking about it. But who knows, maybe I'll fail all my classes and not graduated lol....ok, that's not even funny....just scary. Now, I'm just rambling on and on...

While you wait for my sequel....why not check out my one-shot fic also a b/v, g/c, and k/j.... called '_From the Very Beginning'_

And my other fic called '_Timeless Beauty'_ also with the same pairing.

I know it's really pathetic that I'm advertising my own work....

::huggys to my best reviewers out there, you know who you are::

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

I'm just going to drill that word into your brains so you guys will do this automatically whenever you finish reading.

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**


End file.
